The Newest Akatsuki Member
by The Charismatic Disaster
Summary: Yamanaka Ino is NOT a regular teenager. She has a biju just like Naruto. Is this why Akatsuki are showing interest in her now? Is that why she was taken away from her mission? Find out in this story XD!
1. Chapter 1:The Flower Shop

**The Newest Akatsuki Member**

Chapter 1: The Flower Shop

By: Kaige Noodlez Rupi XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto no matter how much I would like to...though I am entitled to your souls since I am the devil...MWAHAHA!!! *looks into the audience* I'm the devil but I'm not mental

Yamanaka Ino sat down in her flower shop and bit an apple, seeing not many customers shopping. but why should they, it was 8 at night, not many people were still shopping at night.

"Honey, we'll close the shop tonight, you got a mission early in the morning from Hokage-sama."Ino's mother said from the backroom.

"She said report to her office at 6 in the morning...I feel for you, sweetie."Ino's father said.

"Ino-pig!!"An annoying voice from the door said. The bell rang to signify her entrance but it warned Ino too late.

"Konichiwa Sakura."Ino said, masking her discomfort with a fake smile she learned from Sai.

"When are you gonna go out with someone? Everyone's got someone except you."Sakura said.

Ino rolled her eyes but she knew it was true. Sakura had Naruto since Sasuke had left the village to seek Orochimaru's power. Shikamaru had Temari. Chouji had Ayame. Tenten and Neji. Hinata and Kiba. The only bachelors left were Shino and Rock Lee. No and Noo....but then there was Kankuro and Gaara, Kankuro wasn't for her since he usually didn't take much things seriously. Gaara on the other hand too things a lot seriously..but other than that, he was quiet and hawt, but busy.

Ino wasn't jealous, but she just didn't find the one for her.

'"I'll find the guy when I find the guy, Billboard Brow. Got it?"Ino asked.

"So What are you doing tomorrow, Ino? We could have a girls only night."Sakura asked, truly Sakura was a nice enough girl, but only when she wanted to be. but she had Ino's best interest in her heart.

"I have a mission, Hokage-sama wants us to carry out."Ino said,"And I gotta leave at some 6 in the morning! Does anyone believe in beauty sleep these days!?"

"I feel for you, Ino. What kind of mission is it, for the ANBU squad to go out. Plus, you, the captain."Sakura said,"I'm proud of you Ino, you found the thing you're best at, which is being the Head Chief of the Interrogation and Torture Department and the 2nd division's captain."

"Arigato, Sakura."Ino smiled, Sakura really knew how to inflate someone's ego.

"but that doesn't leave much time for your love life."Sakura added. Ino frowned, Sakura knew how to inflate and deflate someone's ego, but she only learned that from Ino. She'd be lost without Ino.

Ino sighed before Sakura got the hint that Ino was tired of this discussion already.

"Fine, fine, fine, Ino, but we'll talk more on this subject whether you like it or not."Sakura waved before exiting the flower shop. The bell alerted Ino that she had left.

"You can go now, sweetie. Go catch up on your beauty sleep."Ino's mother said, lifting a potted plant off the floor.

"Yeah, go catch some Z's."Ino's father joked, taking the plant from Ino's mother's hands.

"Thanks Mom, thanks Dad."Ino smiled promptly before taking off her apron and throwing in onto the hook.

She walked home on the dark night, very few people were out at all. Ino hated walking home, alone at night. Konohagakure looked like a ghost town at night. It seemed like shadows casted out ghosts.

Ino shivered and felt the feeling of someone watching her. She turned around and looked around for a perpetrator but found no one. She shrugged it off and kept walking.

(it kinda feels like somebody's watching meeeee......oh wo it kinda feels like somebody's watching me!!...... Michael Jackson...i forgot What its called but i always liked that song..lol)

Ino soon got to the Yamanaka residence in about 2 minutes. She got undress into her nightclothes, which consisted of a tank top and some short shorts.

(this is nighttime anyway)

Ino drifted off to sleep in about 20 minutes. She was exhausted and needed every ounce of sleep she could get since she was getting up very early for that mission Tsunade-hime needed her for.

'It must be a big mission if I'm required...'Ino thought before laying down and closing her eyes.....little did she know, she was being watched.

--

"She's pretty, right sempai?"A boy in an orange-swirled masked asked an older boy. The older boy had golden blonde hair and blue-green eyes. He resembled Ino in the opposite gender.

"Sempai?"the orange masked boy asked.

"What is it, un?"

"I said isn't she pretty? She looks alot like you."

"Shut up, Tobi, yeah!"The boy half whispered half said.

"Hai, Deidara-sempai..."Tobi said quietly.


	2. Chapter 2:The Misson

**Chapter 2: The Mission**

Ino awoke earlier than was planned but she couldn't go back to sleep and just got ready for her mission.

She couldn't help but remember the feeling of being watched she felt last night. Something wasn't right. Unless it was Jiraiya-sama peeking in on her, but he probably was watching the women's hot springs instead.

"I'm leaving,"Ino said into her parent's room. She gave them a hug and a kiss before slinging her bag over her shoulder and hopping down the stairs.

She grabbed a green apple and silently opened and closed the door. She ran to the Hokage's office to get there earlier.

She waved to Shizune, Tsunade's neice before knocking on the door.

"Enter."replied a sleepily Tsunade. She absently scratched an itch that appeared on her nose.

"Yamanaka Ino. You're early, aren't you."Tsunade smiled.

"Yeah...I couldn't go back to sleep."Ino said before taking a seat near the window,"What's the mission?"

"We've received a mission requesting you, specifically. but I appointed one of your squads to go with you. It seems someone spotted two Akatsuki members. They asked for you to go check it out since they knew of your family's espionage jutsus."Tsunade said with her head in her hands.

"I see...so I'm only to check it out right now?"Ino asked.

"Hai. Here are the mission spects. Onegai have your squad ready to go at the gates in an hour."Tsunade said,"Dismissed."

"Hai!"Ino said before leaving the room.

"Good luck, Ino-san,"Shizune said before going back to organizing Tsunade's medical books.

"Thanks,"Ino waved before heading over to her department.

"Morning, Ibiki-sempai,"Ino waved to the scar ridden man. He waved back and said,"Mission?"

"Hai, Tsunade-hime has me checking out some trails."Ino said, promptly before sitting at her desk.

"Did Squad 2 get here yet?"Ino asked, looking over the report.

"Only Sayuri and Isumi. Yune isn't here yet."Anko called walking into to the room.

"Anko-san."Ino said. Anko hated being told "Good Morning,." She wasn't a morning person and didn't like the concept of the morning being good unless something good did happen.

"How's the crop of kids this time, Anko-san?"Ino asked, looking at the purple haired kunoichi, who she had first met in the chuunin exams years ago when Ino was a genin.

They're not like they used to be. So innocent these days, you'd think they'd be sarcastic and snarky, but they're too innocent. I would hand them over to you Ino but I heard you've got a mission."Anko chattered.

"Hai...I gotta check some stuff out."Ino said.

"Sensei, Yune has finally showed up."Sayuri said, walking into the room.

"Does everyone got What they need?"Ino asked, standing up and stretching.

"Yup."All 3 ANBU said.

"To the gate. I'll explain the mission on the way."Ino ordered. In a second, all 4 ANBU membes vanished into thin air.

--

All 4 ANBU members were running through the tree tops at a high speed. Everyone wore the standard ANBU uniform. The only difference was Ino wore the dog mask, Sayuri the mouse mask, Yune the duck mask, and Isumi the cat mask.

"So What's the mission about, Dog?"Yune lazily asked. Yune was the man of the squad. He was the secondary leader when Ino wasn't there to give charge. Yune always had knack for ninjutsu. He was handsome boy that all the girls his age craved for. With the white short cropped hair, green eyes, and a lazily expression, every girl had him in their hearts.

"Tsunade-hime wanted us to check out a recent report saying Akatsuki members were nearby. I have to check it out with my jutsus. She appointed you guys as my back up."Ino explained.

"Hai!"Sayuri quietly said. She was the soft spoken girl who had a crush on Isumi. She was a very pretty girl, with red eyes and black hair. She had a resemblence to Kurenai, who was her aunt. She was the genjutsu user of the squad.

"Okay..."Isumi said. He was the rival of Yune. They almost fought at everything, but when it came to teamwork, no one could do better. He was the cutie Sayuri had in her mind. With his firey red hair, and blue eyes. He was a Rock Lee protege with his supreme taijutsu skills. Except he could use Genjutsu and Ninjutsu while Lee couldn't.

"Where exactly did they spot the Akatsuki members?"Isumi asked. He always had to know the details of something.

"Near Takigakure."Ino answered.

"Alright,"Sayuri said.

--

"When will we get her, sempai?"Tobi asked, from his tree branch.

"Will you stop asking questions, un!? You're getting on my nerves, again!"Deidara angrily said to Tobi.

"Gomen, Deidara-sempai,"Tobi said holding his hands up in his defense.

"We'll get her, soon enough...Leader-sama said we have to get her fast though, yeah,"Deidara said and Tobi nodded.

"We gotta get some stuff ready first though, un,"Deidara said and vanished.

"Hai sempai."Tobi said and disappeared as well.

--

Ino could have sworn she heard voices, but she didn't say anything or she'd look crazy. Ino vanished out of her sleeping bag and only Yune noticed.

'She probably can't sleep,'Yune thought. He also thought back to the days when he noticed Ino was fidgety, and jerky. She always seemed scared or vulnerable at night.

He felt a sudden spike in Ino's chakra and 7 new, unfamiliar chakras added to What he felt.

"Mouse! Cat! Intruders! I think they are engaging in a battle with Dog! Let's go help!"Yune yelled and both his teammates jumped up and they hopped in their battle stances next to Ino.

Ino was panting and was bruised on her face alittle. but her squad could see she was putting up a pretty good fight.

"Bout time,"Ino smirked to them.

Yune hopped into battle and blocked a kunai that was meant to be for Ino. Yune was fighting this insanely buff dude and was winning. He threw an uppercut at him and knocked him out that fast.

Sayuri's opponent snatched up Sayuri's small little frame and jumped into the darkness of the forest.

Ino finshed her opponents and hopped after him. She left Yune and Isumi the rest of the attackers and went to save Sayuri. Ino caught up to him in a minute. She threw a giant shuriken at him and he landed on the ground, with Sayuri in his arms.

"Fast aren't ya."He remarked. He set Sayuri on the ground and got into his battle stance. He charged at Ino and kicked at her, she dodged all his kicks and sent a roundhouse kick at his face. It connected and he stumbled back in pain.

"You clever b-!"Was all he could say before having to dodge Ino's attacks. After a few minutes of strictly taijutsu, they both panted heavily.

"My last attack..."The random dude panted before starting some hand signs.

'I can't let him finish those signs.'Ino thought as she charged at him. The guy smirked when his hands glowed gold and he shot out at Ino with punches. None made contact until the last one where he caught Ino off guard and hit her collarbone.

'Paralysis!'Ino thought when her body went limp and wouldn't respond to her brain's waves to move. After a few minutes of trying to move, her mind went blank and she fell into a deep sleep.

--

"There she is, sempai!"Tobi squealed when he saw Ino's body on the ground.

Deidara slung her over his shoulder and hopped into the forest back to base.

"That was easy, right sempai?"Tobi said, hopping through the trees after Deidara.

"You didn't do anything, yeah."Deidara said, as he looked over his shoulder at Tobi. He rolled his eyes and kept running.

--

"Did you see where Dog and Mouse went?"Isumi asked, turning to Yune after looking at all the attackers on the ground.

"Dog went that way after Mouse got snatched up,"Yune answered, pointing right.

They hopped in that direction and came upon Sayuri's unconscious body on the ground. She sat up quickly after Isumi picked her up.

She crouched into an offensive position but eased up seeing it was only her teammates.

"Are you okay?"Isumi asked.

"Yeah, but where is Dog? I saw her following the guy who got me, but then he knocked me out."Sayuri said, recalling the memories of What happened.

"Search around for her."Yune said. Both Isumi and Sayuri nodded before all three vanished into thin air.

--


	3. Chapter 3:The Broken Seal

**Chapter 3: The Broken Seal**

"What happened to her?"Konan asked, eyeing the blonde replica of Deidara. She was layed on the futon for when she woke up.

"She was fighting before we got to her, un."Deidara explained before sitting in a chair by the table.

"So What's Leader-sama gonna do to her, Konan-sama?"Tobi asked.

"He didn't say."Konan frowned before boiling some water.

"Is she gonna die?"Tobi asked. Deidara shook his head and Konan frowned even more and said,"I don't think so, but she does look kinda pale."

"You sure you got the right person, Deidara?"Zetsu asked, his head appearing through the floor.

"Yeah, why?"

"How do you even know, she's still wearing her mask!"Zetsu retorted.

"I just know, yeah."Deidara flatly replied. All eyes turned to Ino's pale body when a black aurora came upon her body.

'Where am I' She thought,'My neck is killing me.'

Ino's hand wobbly shot up and slowly pulled a senbon out of her neck. Then she pulled her mask off.

"She's awake,"Konan said into the hallway. Ino watched an orange-haired man walk into the room. Ino figured he was the leader, he had this certain presence about him.

"Yamanaka Ino."He said, it was more of a statement than a question. With a nod, she watched him beckon for her to follow....she couldn't..

(Audience you'll find out why...its a deadly secret she's hiding...)

Ino shook her head and drew up her knees to her chin. She suddenly felt him probe her mind. She stared at him instensely and pushed him outta her mind.

"Yup, you're a Yamanaka."He said.

"How do you know?"Ino asked, finding her voice.

"You forced me out of your mind with ease."The guy said.

Konan shook her head and said,"Let me get some fluids into her, she's dehydrated, Pein."

"Just bring her to me, later."He said, walking back out the kitchen.

"Wait Leader-sama!!"Tobi yelled running after him.

Konan sat a cup of green tea in front of Ino. Ino tooked a sip of it and put the pieces all together....she was kidnapped after she black out..now she was being held captive by the akatsuki...while she was looking for them, they were looking for her.

"Ino-chan!!!!"Tobi yelled, running into the room and hugging the startled Ino in a death defying hug. Ino shivered for a second before grabbing his arm and throwing him clear across the room.

"..wow..."Deidara said after seeing that.

"Aah!"Ino felt a sharp pain in her side and looked down and pulled a huge piece of glass out of her side.

(Oh the only people in the kitchen are Konan, Deidara, Tobi, and Ino...the others will come from the missions later.)

Tobi hopped after that and ran to his room, kinda sobbing alittle.

Ino finished her tea in silence. Pein suddenly came in and motioned for her again. Ino hesitated before following him. He brought her into a room that looked like the interrogation rooms at her office. She sat down and he sat down from across the table.

"Yamanaka Ino, we have brought you here because I need some information that only you can provide."Pein said.

"I'm not telling anything."Ino said, crossing her arms and looking away, stubbornly.

"You don't have to say anything, I'll find out on my own."Pein said, going into Ino's mind again. but this time Ino didn't shut him out, she closed up walls around important information and her deadly secrets.

"I'll find out no matter What. I have also learned that you have a power equal to Kyuubi's inside of your body."

"So?"

"If my statue accepts your power, you're going to die"Pein smirked,"You see, we Akatsuki plan to take over the world, and with the nine tailed beasts that's how we're gonna do it."

"..."Ino narrowed her eyes.

'I gotta get outta here.'Ino thought.'I hope Silence can help me get outta here.'

"I'll come back to you when you're willing to give me the information I'm looking for."Pein said, getting up. He vanished and appeared in front of Ino, who stood up. His fingers glowed purple and he jabbed them into Ino's stomach.

"GAH!!"Ino screamed as she doubled over in pain.

Pein left the room and went to the kitchen.

"Did you get What you wanted?"Konan asked.

"I kinda did and I kinda didn't."He said, sitting at the table.

"Leader-sama. I brought the scrolls you were looking for."Zetsu said, setting two scrolls on the table in front of the orange haired leader.

"Get the blonde girl, that's in the interrogation room."He ordered.

"Hai."Zetsu said, before sinking back down through the floor.

Konan's and Deidara's heads both perked up when they heard a huge crash, a grunt, some struggle, and finally saw Zetsu walk into the room. He was holding Ino by her wrist, and he held her in front of him like she was a disease.

"Let. Me. GO!"Ino yelled, kicking the plant dude in his stomach. He grunted and dropped her unceremoniously onto the floor. Ino stood up for a second, before doubling over.

"You! You broke the seal!!!"Ino yelled focusing on Pein, who sat at the table with his eyebrow quirked, it always did that when he was amused.

"I know. I wanna see What you really are."He said, resting his head on his hands, Tsunade styled.

"Well you're not!"Ino said before summoing her chakra,"Kuchiyose No Jutsu: The Art of Summoning!"

Smoke filled the room, as it faded everyone could see 8 ninja dogs sitting around each other.

"What's up, Ino-Danna?"The white and black dog that was slightly bigger than 7 of them.

"Silence! The seal is broken, seal it back!"Ino ordered as black chakra started pouring out of her body and formed a barrier around her skin, like Kyuubi did to Naruto's body.

"Everyone seal positions!!"The one called Silence yelled. Konan, Zetsu, Deidara, and Pein all watched as the ninja dogs all formed a circle around the blonde.

Silence's body started glowing orange, while all the other's body's glistened a red glow.

"Seal!!"All 8 dogs chorused all together. Their glows wrapped around Ino's body in a circle. After all the sealing chakra stopped the flow of black chakra pouring out of Ino's body, it forced itself into Ino's stomach. Ino dropped to her knees and panted after the sealing ritual was over.

"Thanks."Ino panted before slightly lifting her shirt to her belly button and watched the red seal turn black.

The dogs weren't even fatigued."No problem." And with that, 7 disappeared in with a _boof_, while Silence stayed behind.

He walked over to Ino and licked her face.

"You alright, why are those sealings periods coming closer and closer?"Silence joked.

"The seal is getting weaker and weaker. It won't be long until it disappears forever."Ino whispered to her dog.

"...What is that tailed beast, Pein?"Konan asked, breaking the silence among the Akatsuki members.

"It's Haku, Kyuubi's equal. It's a beast that was kept a secret by the Yamanaka clan, they past it generation to generation to the chosen one. Kyuuba can only respond to female Yamanakas minds, and so far no one has been able to control it completely. No one has ever succeeded in finding out which Yamanaka girl contains the beast."Pein explained.

"Wicked, yeah."Deidara said, with a smirked. He was proud he caught the right Yamanaka.

"Been doing some homework?"Ino smirked.

"Yeah I have, why do you keep sealing it? You can't control it if you keep sealing it."Pein asked the blonde look-a-like to Deidara.

"I tend to lose control whenever it isn't sealed,"Ino answered.

"I heard that one day the seal will come off completely. How many tails is it up to?"Pein said.

"I can only control 3 tails for right now. I can't try to control the fourth tail because I lose control after that. I almost killed my father trying to master it."Ino said, absentmindly and without thinking.

"Silence, how much longer until the seal comes off completely, I have to get a new one before then."Ino whispered to the dog, who sat next to her.

"You have a year until then, but if the seal keeps weakening like this, it'll be closer."Silence whispered back.

"Leader-sama, mission complete."An emotionless monotone rang threw the silence.

Ino and Silence looked over to the door to see, Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame. Ino remembered how school had stopped for 3 days when the Uchiha clan had been murdered by the one and only, Uchiha Itachi. She also heard about him when he and Kisame when to some town to get Naruto, who was staying with Jiraiya.

"Who's the guest, Leader-sama?"Kisame joked.

"The Haku container. So I trust there was no problems?"Leader asked, turning back to Itachi.

"That was fast, I expected it'd take longer to find her with you saying the family keeps her hidden."Kisame said.

"..."Ino looked around at the akatsuki members that filled the kitchen/living room. Half the kitchen was a living room while the other half was obviously the kitchen.

A sudden staticky sound filled the air. Ino looked up.

Static,"Dog-sensei!! Are you okay!!??" Yune's voice said over the wireless radio.

"Does that have GPS in it?"Pein asked, turning to Ino.

"I turned it off,"Ino said, taking the radio from his outstretched hand.

"Sensei!?"Deidara said, he couldn't believe that this beautiful, delicate was a sensei.

"Hai, I'm a sensei, I'm the head chief of the Interrogation and Torture Department,"Ino smiled wickedly before turning her focus back to the radio.

"I'm fine, Duck."Ino said.

Yune breathed out in relief and said,"Where are you?"

"I can't tell."Ino said.

"You don't know where you're at or you can't tell?"Yune asked, I can't tell has two meanings anyway...

"I can't tell you."Ino said, looking at the ground, she hates lying to her favorite student of all her squads. He was a mini Ino in the boy version. He was very good at catching emotions, knew some of her mind games, smart, and vicious at the same time.

"How are Cat and Mouse? Did any of you get injured?"

"Nope, we found Mouse on the ground, and me and Cat took care of all the other rogue ninjas."Yune said proudly,"Now when are you coming back? We still have a mission to complete..have you forgotten about tracking the Akatsuki down?!"

Ino got flustered after all the members started kinda staring at her, except Deidara. He just looked in awe.

"No I haven't forgotten, I don't know when I'll be back yet...go back to the village and I'll report to Hokage-sama when I get back. Don't let her wild out on you three. You know how Sayuri gets."Ino said, her gaze still on the ground.

"Dog, you can tell me anything. Just contact me if you need anything."Yune said.

"Okay get back to the village you three,"Ino smirked, she had heard Isumi and Sayuri come even thoug she wasn't there.

"...oh sensei, you never fail to surprise me."Isumi grinned.

"I know, Cat. Scatter!"Ino said. The connection ended and she held it out for Leader if he wanted it back.

He took it, but Kisame beat him to the sentence he was fixing to say."Konoha was looking for us, eh?"

Ino nodded, but Leader continued the questioning,"Why?"

Ino shrugged and said,"Hokage-sama just wanted us to check it out."

"Shouldn't we cut her arms off or something, after all she is the head chief of the Interrogation and **Torture **department. Plus she's a Yamanaka,"Kisame said.

"It's not necessary now."Pein said before getting up and leaving the room for his little office.

"What time is it?"Ino asked.

"About 11 pm! Deidara-sempai and Tobi got you here 7pm!"Tobi squealed, obviously proud of his little accomplishment.

"Thanks."Ino smiled...masking What she was really doing. If she left at 6am and it was 5pm when they got attacked, then it is took them about 2 hours to get here, from where they were which was the border of Takigakure.

Uchiha Itachi looked suspiciously at the blonde Yamnaka female. She asked What time it was and was deep in thought now...she's probably caluclating the distance from here to where she was before...smart...


	4. Chapter 4: The Deadly Secret

**Chapter 4: Deadly Secret**

"So What's the plan for her?"Tobi asked Pein, who stood across the table from him. They were the only two up, Ino was in a spare bed. She was locked in from the outside though.

"If the statue accepts her chakra, she'll make the replacement for the kyuubi spirit. If not, we'll have to put her extra chakra to some use."Pein answered.

Tobi nodded and uncrossed his arms from over his chest,"Deidara will watch over her, until you find out those secrets she's protecting."

"All I have to do is get her when her guard is down. I'll do it now, her guard should be down when she's sleeping."Pein said, before he and Tobi got up and going to the room Konan set Ino in. He opened the door and walked over to the right side of Ino's bed and concentrated on the girl laying in the bed. He got inside her mind and he was right, it was off guard. He also looking into her memories and saw....

Ino was in fact off guard and was dreaming of her friends, family, and Sasuke.

Flashback in dream....

"Hey Ino-pig!! You're gonna lose! Sasuke-kun doesn't like you!!"the younger Sakura yelled in the face of a younger Ino.

"What!? Why would Sasuke-kun pay attention to you!? He'd be too much caught up in that big forehead of yours!!!"Younger Ino screamed back.

Sakura and Ino both growled at each other before Sakura lunged for Ino's hair.

Sakura and Ino then got into a catfight which involved Sakura pulling Ino's long ponytail while Ino winded Sakura. Ino then jumped on her and punched her in her face twice, before Sakura rolled Ino over and started choking Ino.

Ino's subconciousness twitched when she felt a disturbance in her conscious. Her mind went back on guard and put up barriors.

...but not before Pein found out her secret...

(Here the deadly ssecret comes......badum badum badum....)

Here I'll even put it in flashback form...

*Flashback*

Ino and an identical replica sat on the floor of the forest. They were in the Land of Honey.

"Let's go,"Ino said, standing up.

"Wait! We gotta make a plan, Ino. You can't just go barging in!"

"Fine, Yumi."Ino huffed before sitting down next to Yumi. Here's some info, Yumi is Ino's cousin. They look identical while their personalities are someWhat different. Yumi is more cautious and shy, where as Ino is carefree and outgoing. but opposites do attract after all, since they were best friends. You called one and got both.

"So What's the plan?"The replica said.

"We go in, quietly, and quickly sneak out."Yumi said. Ino nodded and both girls hopped into clearing. They quickly and quietly gained access to the hideout. Neither could sense any other chakra signatures.

They got What they wanted and was on the way out when a two dudes bursted into the hideout and blocked their way out. One was buff while the other was lanky.

"Where do you two think you're going?"One smirked. Yo had orange hair and blue eyes. He had a dangerous look on his face. The other looked had electric blue hair and a bored look on his face.

"Home."Ino answered.

"Why are you here?"The bored looking fella asked.

"No reason,"Yumi answered.

"We-,"The bored one started but the other guy cut him off and said,"I got this. You go stand guard."

"Fine, fine, fine. Take your time, I'll be sleeping on the side of the hill when you're done."And with that he left.

"Well, Let's have some fun now. You're both very pretty and I plan to have soo much fun."He said.

In a flash, he had Yumi pinned up against the wall and a kunai to her neck.

"Disbehave and I kill her." He smirked before lowering his head and taking in the sweet smell of flowers on her neck.

"Let her g-!"Ino yelled but Yumi said,"It's okay, Ino. I'll be fine."

Ino sat down and watched the man rape her cousin. The horror.......no lols...serious topic here.

"Time to have some fun with you now."The man smirked before grabbing Ino roughly by her forearm. Yumi caught Ino's eye and Ino kicked him while Yumi stabbed him with an unknown kunai she had hidden very well. He was stabbed fatally in the heart.

but in return he very quickly till the point it couldn't be seen, pierced Yumi fatally with a katana, through the heart as well.

"Gotcha little girl."He smirked before he fell for to the ground.

"Yumi!!!"Ino screamed, lunging for her cousin.

"Ino....take care of the family...and keep the tailed beast safe and secret..I'll always be there for you..even when you think I'm not...I love you, and tell everyone I love them too."Yumi said, her eyes fluttering as the life left them.

"Yumi nooo!!!"Ino screamed, pulling her best friend, cousin, and family into the tightest hug she'd ever give.

Ino sobbed and grieved for a long time, before she finally picked up the body and headed back for Konoha.

*End of Dream/Flashback*

Ino awoke with tears streaming down her face.

"What'd you see?"Tobi asked, as Pein backed up a little. He shook his head a little and headed for the door. Tobi followed. They went all the way back to the kitchen, before Pein finally told him.

"I saw her memories. That was all I saw before she put her guard back on."Pein said, shaking his head at the memory he just saw.

"That was it?"

"I told didn't I?"Pein asked.

"Right..I just expected more. We don't have all day coz you wanna look at the kunoichi's memories."

Pein rolled his eyes and left for his room, leaving Tobi speechless.

--

Ino panted and she realized who was in her mind. Ino went into a rage!

(you should have seen it!! Awesome!!!)

She ripped her covers off her bed and threw them down in the closet. Fortunately the closet was long and wide enough for her to fit in it. She threw down her pillow and silently slammed the door shut. She fell asleep in there too.


	5. Chapter 5:Breakfast XD

**Chapter 5: Breakfast XD**

Deidara thought about the things going on in the house, like the kyuuba's beautiful container, and guess who was taking care of her? Him! Oh yeah!!

He quickly walked to the kitchen and promptly began making his and her breakfast. He made it western style since he was smart enough to know that was one of her favorite breakfast styles. He liked that, he enjoyed western style food as well.

"Morning, good luck on her."Konan said from over by the stove.

"Yup and What do you mean by that, yeah?"He confusingly asked. He didn't get it.

"She's really about something. I can tell."Konan said, tapping her temple smarty.

"Thanks."Deidara said, before taking the plates and starting on the way to her room. He finally reached her room and fumbled a little with the doorknob before Tobi came of nowhere and yelled.

"Tobi got it, Sempai!!!"With an annoyed look, Deidara walked through the open door. He set his plate on a nightstand and looked around the room for the little blonde. He looked toward the closet when he heard a shift inside.

He opened the closet causing Ino to shiver from the air rushing in. She shifted again before sitting up and rubbing her eyes. He took him her sleepwear. It consisted of purple pajama pants and a tight fitting matching purple tank top. Her hair wasn't in it's usual ponytail and bang.

She look sleepy towards Deidara, confused.

"Good morning, yeah."He smiled.

Ino just looked at him before saying,"Mornings aren't good unless something good does happen."

Deidara just looked at her before grabbing her wrist and pulling her to a standing position. He pulled her to the kitchen. She didn't really mind right now, since she was really, really sleepy.

They finally got to the kitchen after he led her through a series of twisties and turnies.

"Deidara-sempai!!! Ino-chan!!!"Tobi yelled hopping up from his seat. He ran over to the blonde pair. Deidara and Ino both gave him a very evil glare that caused him to anime sweatdrop and go back to his seat quietly.

She sat down next to a silver haired, violet eyed man. He stared at her for a long minute. He looked confused for a minute, and looked over to Deidara, who had his hair in his usual style. He sat on the other side of Ino.

"Who the hell is this?"He said after a long period of studying.

"Yamanaka Ino, un."Deidara said before Ino could answer.

"I have a mouth, I can talk."Ino said turning to Deidara,"Gosh...why do you people get up so early?"

"It's only 7."Deidara said flatly.

"What do ya mean only 7! I'm usually sleep at this time! Does anyone these days believe in beauty sleep!?"Ino said. Hidan snickered, he liked this girl's sass.

"Well, you don't need anymore, Ino-chan! You're too pretty anyway!"Tobi yelled from across the table.

"You flatter me so."Ino said, giving him a small smile. Maybe she could learn to open up, alittle...

"Morning, Pein,"Konan said, from over the stove, making breakfast.

"Morning, Konan, everyone. How did you sleep, Ino?"

"Hmph! You invaded my personal space when you went inside my head. Cheater! You knew I was sleep!"Ino said, turning in her chair away so she didn't face his direction.

"I told you yesterday, I'll get the information out of you one way or another,"He said, sitting at the head of the table.

"Mission complete."Kakuzu, the guy who looked like a sock puppet with many stitches.

"No problems?"

"Other than Kakuzu's bounty hunts, no."Hidan complained.

"What!? Sarutobi Asuma was worth a lot of money. We would have took the other 3 down but you called us. We took him down, and we got the money.."Kakuzu said from the other side of the table, across from Hidan.

Ino's eyes widened in shock. Asuma-sensei was dead....And he killed him. Ino noisily pushed back her chair. Slammed her hands on the table and yelled.

"I COULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!!!! YOU KILLED MY SENSEI!!! WHY I OUTTA!!!-"Ino said, grabbing Hidan's neck. They both fell to the floor and Ino was on top of him strangling him, but he flipped her over and said.

"I like where this is going,"He smirked heavily...the Hidan smirk.

Ino growled and punched him really hard that he hit the table and rolled off of her. She went to attack him again but Itachi appeared in front of her and said.

"Calm down, Ino-san...you wouldn't wanna do that."

"Hmph. Why should I calm down, he killed the guy who was a second father to me."Ino said, before running around Itachi and crossing her arms. She stood in the stubborn position and glared at Hidan with the Tsunade glare, the one that scared everyone....but he stood unaffected, while Tobi shivered heavily and Kisame slightly shivered. She turned around so fast, her ponytail swung through the air, she flipped the bird at him and running out of the room.

She got back to the room and looked around before pulling out a massive scroll. She rolled it out and bit her thumb and ran it against the milky white parchment.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu: The Art of Summoning."Out of the smoke came Silence and an even bigger dog than silence.

"What can we do for ya, Ino-Danna?"The bigger dog asked.

"I need to get out of here. Silence, can you provide a distraction while Yoshitune gets me the heck outta here?"

"Sure thing..."Silence said, running out of the room and to the kitchen.

"Hop on."Yoshitune said, she did as she was told and he quickly but quietly ran down the hallway and stopped at the entrance of the kitchen.

Be sniffed and looked around the corner and there attention was on Silence was telling them something he must have made up.

Yoshitune quickly rounded the corner past the door and sniffed around for the exit. He finally found it in 10 seconds.

"Thanks Yoshi."Ino said hopping off and letting him go home. She was about to finally leave the lair, when a voice startled her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

She turned around but only to quickly dodge a punched headed for her face. She kicked out and Zetsu grunted slightly as she surprised him with the power she delivered from her blow. but his surprise went over to quick for Ino's reaction and he grabbed her shirt. One hand was on her shirt and the other was on her hair.

"Ow!! Not too hard!!"Ino said as she squirmed to break free.

"Hold still or the consequences will be harder. **Ah let her get in to trouble.**"Zetsu said.

but either way, he still held onto the blonde and made their way back to the kitchen.

"Leader-sama. Here."Zetsu said, dropping Ino on the kitchen floor.

"Thanks alot, you inhuman freak."Ino muttered, while rubbing her head.

"**Your welcome, you blonde bimbo**."Zetsu retorted back.

"Oh you wanna fight!? Coz we can scrap!!!"Ino yelled back at Zetsu.

"Not really. **Yeah!! I wanna fight!!**"Zetsu screeched back.

"Calm down."Konan and Pein said.

"Where were you going, Ino?"Pein asked.

"Home. I wanna go home."Ino said, crossing her arms in the typical stubborn way.

"You can't, Ino-chan!!! Tobi wants you to stay with Tobi!!"Tobi yelled from across the room. Ino rolled his eyes and directed her attention back to the Leader of this organization.

"Well you can get that silly thought out of your head because you're not going anywhere. Matter of fact, let's test your chakra right now. I'll see if the statue will take your chakra, then you can die the faster."Pein said grabbing Ino's wrist and pulling her to the room.....don don donnnn......

"Wow...she's perfect!"Hidan said. He felt Ino was perfect for him, she mouthed back to Leader, and opposed him too.

"Not for you, yeah."Deidara growled.

Itachi looked from Deidara to Hidan and shook his head. 'Drama is bound to happen.'Itachi thought as he watched to two shinobi glare at each other....

--

"You are so lucky it didn't work."Pein muttered to Ino, who smirked in return.

They walked back to the kitchen and Pein sighed heavily before sitting in his seat.

Ino smiled the whole way back to her seat...no death for her by those means.

"What happened to you that you're so smiley about, un?"Deidara asked, scooting a little closer to her. He also noticed her newly appeared scratches and bruises. Her clothes were all damaged like she had been in a fight recently...

"We was scrapping."Ino said, nodding to Pein.

"Who won, Ino-chan!!?"Tobi asked.

"Obviously him."Ino muttered, her ego slightly bruised.

"Why?"Konan asked, eyeing Pein's scowl.

"I wanted to see if I could draw out her power or at least send her into her biju form."

"And that obviously didn't work."Ino evily smirked,"So you people have no clue What I look like. You'll find out though..."

"What's that suppose to mean?"Kisame asked, glancing at the girl. He was skeptical about the girl, she was the freakin head ANBU chief, a Yamanaka, and a container. She was a weird one....

"Oh nothing."Ino smiled, with an evil glint in her eye.

"Well, anyway, Konan, it's your day to patroll the city, Tobi and Deidara, you two are to go on a scouting mission in Iwagakure. Hidan and Kakuzu, you two got another assassination mission. Zetsu you're on patroll duty outside the city, and I have some papers to file. Itachi and Kisame, you two got the day off. I have nothing you two need to do. Is Sasori still on that mission I gave him yesterday?

Everyone nodded and abruptly left the table. Ino watched everyone except Tobi, Deidara, Kisame, and Itachi leave the room.

"What about me?"Ino asked.

"Oh, you're going with me."Konan said, peeking around the corner. Ino nodded and followed after the blue haired beauty.

(wow...i just called another girl a beauty...im not fruity 4 all u ppl)

"Can I borrow some clothes?"Ino asked. Konan smiled and nodded. They finally came upon a room that just about everything was blue. She even had blue roses and carpet.

"Hold on..."Konan said, going into her walk in closet and digging through piles of clothes. She finally settled on giving Ino her extra uniform.

"Thanks..."

"The bathroom is over there."Konan pointed to a blue door...lol...

--

After Kisame and Tobi left the room, Itachi stared at Deidara intensely who glared back. He didn't like the sharingan user that much, since he forced Deidara to join the Akatsuki in the first place.

"You like her don't you?"

Itachi's question surprised Deidara and caught him off guard.

"...What makes you think that, yeah?"

"Well you hesitated and I see the way you look at her."Itachi said, emotionless.

Deidara looked away and then looked him back into the eye and said.

"Well you're wrong, un."

With that he got up and left for his room.

Itachi shook his head and said.

"He'll come around,"


	6. Chapter 6: The Necklace

**Chapter 6: The Necklace**

"You look great!"Konan said, eyeing Ino who twirled around in the Akatsuki uniform.

"You think so?"Ino asked, eyeing herself as well.

"Of course!!!"

Pein heard Konan scream something and poked his head in her room only to find Ino in their uniform.

"What the!?"

"I had no other clothes, except my pjs."Ino said, before Konan explained,"Can we go now?"

"Sure."Konan said, pushing past Pein who still stood in the doorway. Pein eyed Ino as she walked by him too, following his partner in crime.

"So What town are we patrolling?"Ino asked. Konan slowed down and let Ino catch up before saying.

"Amegakure. Me and Pein are the authority of the town."Konan smiled. Ino smiled back and nodded. Awesome....

--

"How am I gonna break that girl? Pein won't do it, and I'm not letting anyone else do it, so the job is up to me!"Tobi "Madara" said outloud, in the kitchen when everyone left.

......His lone eye shone through his swirly orange masked and he rubbed his hands together in the evil comical way.

"That's perfect...."He said....

"What's perfect?"A redheaded boy who looked of Ino's age asked.

"Oh Sasori-sempai!! Tobi was talking bout how surprising Ino-chan would be perfect!!"Tobi said, making a quick save.

'Whoa...Great Madara, you still got it.'He thought.

"Ino-chan!? Who is that?" Sasori asked, dumping some scrolls on the couch, waiting for Tobi's explanation.

"Ino-chan is the Haku container! Deidara-sempai and Tobi found her!!!"He said happily...

"Wasn't she the Yamanaka, Leader-sama had been looking for?"

Tobi shook his head really fast up and down.

"Well nice chatting with ya."Sasori said before heading over to Leader's office.

"Time to get this plan into motion."Tobi said, vanishing without a trace.

--

"Oo..."Ino said, spotting a flower shop. Konan caught on to how she was so focused onto it and stopped.

"You coming?"Konan asked, beckoning her from the door. Ino ran over to catch up with her,"Pein told me how the Yamanaka clan owned a flower shop, so I knew you'd be interested when you saw this one."

"You were right. I'm caught."Ino joked. Both girls laughed and walked in.

"Good evening, God's Angel."An old lady greeted when she saw Konan.

"God's Angel?"Ino asked, puzzled.

"Hai, me and Pein are the authority around here and they call me God's Angel because of my special ability."Konan explained. Ino nodded and looked around at the different flowers that grew here instead of Konohagakure.

"Come here, child..."The old lady beckoned with her bony fingers. Ino looked around before pointing to herself in confusion. The lady nodded and Ino slowly came forward.

"Hai?"

"I have a gift for you...I've been waiting for the perfect person to give it to. You are that person."

"I am? Why?"

"This necklace beckons to the person who was its past owner. It is beckoning to you."The lady answered, holding up a beautiful sapphire necklace. It glistened in the shops light and seemed to call out to Ino.

The lady motioned for Ino to bend over slightly. When she did, she placed the necklace around Ino's neck.

"The deed has been done, the necklace and the owner have been reunited...How sweet."The lady crooned. Ino bowed slightly and said.

"Arigato."Ino waved before going to find Konan in the shop.

Ino found the blue lady sitting on a bench outside the shop, waiting for her.

"Nice choker."Konan complimented, immediately noticing the change in Ino's appearance.

"Arigato. That lady gave it to me...she said the necklace was calling out to me..."Ino said, before Konan stood up and they went about their business patrolling the Amegakure town.

--

"What am I gonna do with that girl?"Pein muttered to himself. He was thinkg of how Ino could be of use to him. Her chakra wasn't of use since he couldn't use it, and he didn't want to take her back to Konoha...

"I got it! Pein you still got it..."He smirked to himself. He found the perfect idea.

--


	7. Chapter 7:Leadersama Say What?

**Chapter 7: Leader-sama Say What!?**

Itachi was on his way to Deidara's room when he saw Tobi.

"Hey Itachi-san!!!!"Tobi yelled running over to the Sharingan user. Itachi sighed heavily before Tobi finally reached him.

"Tobi can you tell Deidara-san that Leader-sama wants to see him..."Itachi said. He waited for Tobi to nod enthusiastically like he usually did. This time he didn't. Itachi's alertness kicked up a notch, if that was possible...

(you ppl kno Itachi nevers lets his guard down anymore...)

"It's about that Ino girl isn't it?!"Tobi asked, his voice grew dark and evil. Fear almost crept into Itachi. Itachi backed up a little, before clearing his voice and said.

"I don't know, Leader-sama just said to tell Deidara he wants to see him..."Itachi said, backing up a little more.

"Ino-chan is in for a rude awakening. I must take matters into my own hands..."Tobi muttered very quietly, but not so quietly that Itachi still heard him.

"Well...I just be going now..."Itachi said, starting to back away from Tobi. Tobi's demeanor just suddenly perked up and he waved very enthustically to the freaked out Uchiha.

"Bye Itachi-san!!!"

'I should watch out for him...'Itachi thought heading back to the living room to see if Konan and Ino had shown up yet. Leader-sama said they should been home soon. He was surprised to turn the corner and see them in the living room already.

"Konnichiwa, Itachi-san."Ino and Konan both greeted. He offered a small nod and sat at the stool at the kitchen island. They sat across from him. Ino looked at him intensely as if she was trying to figure him out.

'I wonder What hair product he uses....his hair looks so soft and lucious.'Ino thought.

Itachi just stared back at Ino. Konan looked at both and pulled a sucker out of her robe. She sucked on it trying to figure out What the two were thinking, it seemed they were thinking separate things but on the same concept.

"Itachi-san, What shampoo do you use?"Ino asked.

Itachi looked up in thought before answering,"I actually use Silk Elements."

Konan looked up in surprise, she didn't even know Itachi knew the name of the stuff he used most of the times. She thought he justed used them to use them.

"I do too!"Ino smiled. Itachi nodded and rested his head on his shoulders.

All 3 people turned their attention to the door when Tobi skipped in. He looked at Ino and yelled.

"Ino-chan!!! Leader-sama wants Deidara-sempai to talk to you!! So cmon!!"

Ino shrugged before shrugging her shoulders and getting up. She saw something flash in Itachi's eyes before it disappeared.

"What does he to talk to me about?"Ino asked.

He shrugged and said,"Deidara-sempai didn't just said to get you. Now cmon!!"

He grabbed Ino by her forearm and nearly dragged her to Deidara's door. Tobi pushed her to it and opened the door for her.

'Maybe sempai will start hating,'He thought as Ino blushed ferciously when she saw Deidara wrapped up in only a towel. He slightly looked flustered but it disappeared after a second.

Leader-sama indeed did talk to Deidara so Deidara knew What was coming up next.

"Gomen,"Ino said, her blush intensifying. Tobi seemed to be enjoying this....Ino noticed Deidara wearing only a towel didn't hae any effect on Tobi. 'I guess this was normal to him.'Ino thought.

"It's okay. Come in, Leader-sama wanted me to talk to you, yeah."Deidara smirked, he noticed Ino's eyes were on his abs. He liked that!!! 'Winning her over already, who knew Tobi's mistake would be helpful to him.'Deidara thought.

Ino just could help it, she couldn't take her eyes off of his abs...they were sooo hawt!!!!

She quickly walked over to the window seat and turned her attention outside to the lone Sakura tree. She listened as Deidara got dress.

"All done, un, you can look now..."Deidara said, before Ino turned around. He had on his usual blue midriff with a mess shirt under it.

"So What did you want to tell me?"Ino asked, crossing her arms.

"Look long story shot, Leader-sama decided for you to join us. We need another member, and you're capable of being one. You'd be of need to us, yeah,"Deidara answered. Ino's eyes widened in shock first, then narrowed in anger.

"What!? I don't wanna be here!!! I wanna go home!!!!"Ino shouted, clenching her fist in anger. Deidara's head dropped in disappointment, he wanted Ino to stay with him, to be his.

"You have no choice."A voice came from the doorway. Both the shinobi and kunoichi looked up to see Pein standing in the doorway. Neither had sensed him, both were at ease. They don't know why, but they felt comfortable around eachother.

"What do ya mean I have no choice. There is always a choice in something."Ino said, recalling What Ibiki taught her. You always have a choice, no matter the situation.

"Simple, you have no choice. You're joining whether you like it or not. I could use another member."Pein said simply, before adding,"That's the uniform you are to wear but I don't have a ring for you yet."

"Doesn't matter coz I don't want any part of this..."Ino said, closing her eyes and crossing her arms in the typical stubborn fashion.

"Doesn't matter if you don't want to coz you are...anyway where did you get that necklace?"Pein asked, finally noticing the glint of it on her neck.

"Some lady at the flower shop, said it was calling out to me."Ino answered, fingering it.

Pein shook his head and left.

"Why don't you wanna stay, un?"Deidara asked, speaking up.

Ino turned around towards him and said,"I just wanna go home and see my friends and family. Something important is coming up in a few days."

"Oh, yeah."Deidara sighed.

(i have Ino playing hard to get...lol tough girl act when she really likes Deidara somehWhat but can't have that coming out. XD)

"Well..I'll be going now..."Ino said, waving and leaving his room. Deidara sighed and thought....'Well I'll have to make her swoon head over heels for me....and I've got the perfect plan!' He smirked with that.

--


	8. Chapter 8:The Curse

**Chapter 8: The Curse....**

"Ugh!! I can't get this stupid necklace off!!!"Ino shouted in frustrtation. The stupid necklace had shocked her 2 times already, and not by static electricity. It was a full out shock like ninjas do to stun their opponents. but thanks to her demon chakra, she wasn't stunned.

"What's with the shouting?"Konan asked, as she came into the kitchen and saw Ino struggling and heard her shout.

"I can't get this necklace off!"Ino said.

"Let me see."Konan asked, so Ino turned around so Konan could unclasp it. but it wouldn't budge,"It's not coming off...."

"Coz it's cursed!"Silence said, running into the room with a book on his back.

"What!? That lady gave me a cursed necklace!!! What's the countercurse?"Ino asked. Silence dropped the book and flipped through it until he stopped on a page.

"A priestess must willingly bless it. It's a demon surpresser necklace...it surpresses the chakra. The person can't even draw out any chakra until the necklace comes off."Silence read.

Ino thought for a minute, before turning back to Konan,"Is there a priestess in this town?"

"I think so...her shop is around the corner from the flower shop."

"Oh Crud!"Silence muttered. Both kunoichi turned to him and gave him a questioningly look. He squirmed before reading....

"If worn too long, it completely surpresses the chakra forever even if it gets blessed and you turn into a child ontop of that."

"I don't wanna be a child again!! I'd have to go through puberty again!!!"Ino yelled, fake tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"How long till my chakra gets surpress?"Ino asked.

"3 weeks, but you turn into a child in a day."Silence answered, looking up from the book.

"Let's get started then."Konan said. Both animal and girl nodded and they all went to Pein's office.

--

"So where is this Ino girl anyway? All the time I've been here, I've still haven't seen her."Sasori said to Deidara, who had a dreamy look on his face. The look came when Sasori brought up the Ino subject.

"Well she's amazing, .."Deidara said.

"What!? You've fallen for her!? Already!?"Sasori gasped in astonishment.

"What can I say? I'm a sucker for love...I .."Deidara said, snapping out of it. Sasori brought his hand to his face, covered his eyes and shook his head in some kind of shame.

"Whatever....Think about What you're getting yourself in to."He said before leaving the room.

--

Konan, Ino, and Silence both ran down the hill and around that corner like the devil was chasing them.

They knocked on the door and waited about 30 seconds before a lady opened the door.

"Can I help you? And greetings God's Angel"She asked. She was about 40 years old, gray eyes, and firery red hair. She looked young for her age though.

"Hai. Are you the priestess?"Ino asked.

"No. I'm Gomen but the priestess will be back tomorrow though..."She said,"I'm am just her assistant."

"Thanks. We'll be back tomorrow.."Konan said, and the lady nodded.

"Goodbye Angel."She said, before closing the door.

"Well that was a waste."Silence said.

"Not a complete one. At least we know when to come back."Ino and Konan said at the same time.

"True."Silence agreed.

--


	9. Chapter 9:He Like, She Like Discussion

**Chapter 9: He like, She like Discussion**

"Has anyone seen Konan or Ino?"Pein asked, walking into the kitchen, where saw everyone but those two girls.

"Nope. Why?"Kisame asked looking up from his goldfish crackers.

(The snack that smiles back. Goldfish! lol)

"No reason...I just haven't seen them for a while."He answered, confused.

*Slam of Door*

All members looked up to see a wet child, wet Konan, and a soaking dog.

"Thanks for the rain, Pein."Konan growled. She hated getting wet and Pein knew that. She couldn't use her techniques in the rain, her paper got constrained when wet or coated with something liquidy.

"I didn't know you were outside. And who's the kid?"Pein asked, looking confusedly at the soaking wet child.

"Duh! It's me Ino!! Don't you see the cloak!?"Ino asked, waving her hands abover her head.

"That's Ino? Don't you think she's a bit young for you, Deidara?"Sasori snickered. Deidara turned red when just about everyone turned to him and Sasori.

"Thank goodness the cloak shrunk when you did."Konan said. Yup Ino's robe and clothes that she was wearing shrunk when she turned younger.

"Hai, but all my other stuff is too big now."Ino grumbled, crossing her arms. The typical stubborn Ino way.

"It's only till tomorrow, Ino."Silence said.

"So What happened anyway?"Pein asked.

"This stupid necklace is actually a demon surpresser. It turns me into a child and surpresses my chakra until I get it blessed by a priestess."Ino grumbled,"Stupid lady and stupid necklace."

'Aww...my plan didn't work...There's always Plan B!'Tobi thought evilly while his face stayed the normal happy Tobi way.

"That's too bad! Ino-chan!"Tobi yelled.

Itachi looked at Tobi suspiciously. He still was suspicious of him, since heard What he said.

"Gosh everyone's all taller than me!! Curse this body!!"Ino said, and Hidan snickered.

"So if it turns you into a child in a day, how long you got till it surpresses you chakra forever?"Pein asked.

"3 weeks and how did you know it'd be forever?"Ino asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Your dog got those books from me. I knew I seen that necklace before."Pein answered with a smug smile on his face.

Ino uncrossed her arms and wandered to the other side into the kitchen.

(remember half and half is kitchen and lving room?)

She looked around and realized she would need some help on this task...finding herself something to eat...

She hung her head and turned around.

"Can someome help me?"Ino asked, a teardrop forming at the edge of her eyelash. Ino hated feeling this way..so helpless. It reminded her of the way she felt when the man from her past had his way with her cousin. After a few moments. She couldn't contain the sadness and in the refuge of the kitchen island, sobbing quietly.

Deidara got up to help her and was surprised when he turned his head, looked toward the ground and saw the younger Ino crying. Her knees brought up to her face. He bent down and stroked her hair.

"What's wrong, un?"He asked, his voice soothing and soft.

Ino looked up, wiped her tears and said,"I'm hungry." Just to mask the hurt in her eyes, but the lie didn't sound real for her voice had cracked.

"Well let's get you something .."Deidara smiled, and Ino smiled back. Ino didn't know why, but Deidara made her happy. Made her feel like she could open herself up again. Ino even allowed him to pick her up and onto the high stool. She watched him made her something to eat.

--

"What the hell is going?"Hidan asked, as all the akatsuki members watched Deidara bend down, say something, and then pick Ino up and set her on the stool.

"I don't know..."Kisame asked, dumbstruck as well. Deidara usually didn't help very often, and he didn't like new members since he didn't like Tobi.

"He likes her."Itachi's rich, deep voice said. All eyes turned to him, since he had rarely something to say. He usually kept to himself and didn't say much. And when he did, it wasn't alot. He usually said small stuff to Kisame but that was it.

"And how in the hell do you know this!?"Hidan asked, angry. He felt Ino was the perfect match for him and he didn't want the artist to steal her away from him.

"I notice things, like the way he looked at her when she first arrived. When he didn't kick her out of his room when Tobi opened the door when he was wearing only a towel. You should notice these things too."Itachi said.

All mouths dropped open, this was like the longest sentence or Whatever Itachi had ever said together.

"You are right Itachi. He told me about her earlier..."Sasori spoke up, from his seat between Kisame and Deidara's empty seat.

"Well I think she looks better with me."Hidan said, stubbornly crossing his arms.

"Why?"Pein asked.

"She talks back to you, is snarky, is hot, has talent, and did I mention she was hawt!"Hidan listed. Kakuzu rolled his eyes and said.

"No she looks better with Deidara, no one is the perfect match for you. You'd probably kill her anyway, will your evil rituals."Kakuzu retorted. Kisame nodded in agreement.

"Shut the fuck up Kakuzu. Nobody asked you're opinion!"Hidan shouted, causing Deidara and Ino to look up from the kitchen.

"Well now the question is..does she like him back."Itachi and Konan said at the same time.

Itachi glanced at Tobi and saw him flinch for a second before going back into Tobi mode. He narrowed his eyes at him for a second before going back to looking at the spectacle everyone was watching. Which was Deidara and Ino in the kitchen.

--

"Arigato."Ino said softly to Deidara, who sat across the kitchen island watching her eat.

"Anytime. Need anything, just ask, yeah."He smiled. Ino gave a small smiled before jumping down off the stool. She slumped on the way to her room. The dreaded day was coming up too fast. Her feet dragged as she sleepily trudged to her room as I said earlier.

'Curse this child like sleepiness!'Ino thought as she layed down on her bed and was sleep instantly.

--

"Let's see, What will I do in Plan B?"Tobi wondered aloud. It was after midnight and everyone was sleep. He made sure of that.

"I might have to go so far and kill her. Shouldn't be too bad.."Tobi muttered..."but I must think of the next plan before I resort to killing her..."


	10. Chapter 10:Uncursed Yeah!

Chapter 10: Uncursed Yeah!!

Ino awoke next morning with the sun in her face. She sleepily stepped out of bed and fell. Hard on the floor.

"Crap. I forgot about this body!"Ino cursed after rubbing her head.

She sleepily walked down the hallway towards the kitchen, and on her way greeted Zetsu, who said.

"Someone is trying to establish a connection with your radio. I was just on my way to get you. **Hai, you need to wake up early coz I'm not gonna do this everyday!**"Zetsu said.

"Thanks,"Ino said, before continuing her way to the kitchen. Konan waved, Kisame and Kakuzu nodded in her direction. Hidan smirked at her, and Itachi just sat there looking at her.

"Morning Ino-Danna."Silence said, bounding up to her. He towered over her for the time being.

"Here Ino-chan,"Konan said, handing the radio to Ino. Ino sleepily looked at the radio for a second before pushing the button and saying,"Konichiwa?"

"Ino?"A voice asked over the line. Ino eyes opened a little wider and she smiled before saying.

"Shika?"

"You are so troublesome. Disappearing in the middle of a mission. Squad 2 got attacked by Godaime-sama because of you."Shikamaru said over the radio.

"Did Sayuri-chan cry again?"Ino asked.

"No, she actually back talked. Stop being so troublesome, she's becoming more and more like you. Anyway, here's Choji, he wouldn't stop worrying about you."Shikamaru said, handing the radio over to her childhood teammate.

"Ino! Where are you? Squad 2 came back and said you vanished. Are you okay?"Choji said.

"I'm fine, Choji. I'm just taking care of some business."Ino said.

"Who the hell are you talking to?"Hidan asked, speaking up.

"Ino, who's that?"Choji said, obviously hearing Hidan's question.

"A person."Ino answered back before turning to Hidan and saying,"My friends, now hush hush."

"Hmph, hush hushing me..."Hidan muttered and Kakuzu cracked up.

"Godaime-sama wants to talk to you now."Choji said.

"Ino, where are you!? And I want to know why you disappeared in the middle of a mision. Then you sent your squad back without you."Tsunade's voice barked over the radio.

Ino anime sweatdropped before answering.

"I'm just taking care of some urgent business that popped up during the mission, Tsunade-sama."

"Well how long are you gonna be?"

"I don't know."Ino said.

"Well hurry up...Kazekage-sama wants to have a word with you..."Tsunade said.

"What!? Gaara-san wants to talk! Shocker!"Ino smirked.

"Ino-san...there is a bounty over you and your cousin's head. Just wanted to give a heads up while I'm in town. Be wary. These people sounded angry with your doings."Gaara said before giving the radio back to Tsunade.

"Ino, just What did you do?"

"......"

"Ino are you still there? Answer me."

Ino looked away and said,"...It was my fault that something went wrong that day..."

Then she disconnected the connection before Tsuande could say anything else and turned to Silence who spoke up saying.

"It wasn't your fault, Ino."

Ino looked away and said,"Hai it was...if only I was stronger then she would still be here."

And with that she went back to her room for some emo time....

Everyone looked to eachother then to Silence who stood there shaking his head slightly.

"So What did happen?"Deidara and Konan asked in unison.

"Ino always blames herself for that day..."Silence said.

"So What the fuck happened?!"Hidan shouted, disturbed that Silence didn't tell anything yet.

"I'm getting to it!! Ino had a cousin named Yumi. They were so close, you'd think they were sisters....anyway they were assigned to a mission one day, and only Ino came back alive. I don't know What went down during that time, All I know is that Ino came back carrying her Yumi's body and crying. She blamed herself from then on saying that it was all her fault for her dying. Saying that if only she was stronger then Yumi would still be alive..."Silence answered, his head hung down.

"Wow...that's some deep shit.."Hidan muttered. Kakuzu turned to him and shook his head.

"What's wrong with you, Pein?"Konan asked, turning to Pein, who walked in shaking his head in a confused manner.

"I don't know...well it's hard to say..."Pein spluttered. He looked kinda freaked out for a second before it disappeared.

"Well What happened?"Konan asked, a confused expression replaced her usually serene facade.

"Well I was walking past Ino's room and I saw Ino's bed flipped up on it's side and Ino was pushing herself up from it. Like handstands....I think she's still doing it. Look.."Pein said, waving her over. Instead just about everyone came...except Kakuzu and Tobi.

"See I told you she's perfect for me.."Hidan said, his eyes leering at Ino.

(I hate that around boys when your upside down and ur shirt hangs down, they just look up ur shirt....i be like What the freak u looking at!? n then they get scared and look away really fast...i have the tendency to make things happen like that...coz im nice like dat. lol)

"Wha?"Ino looked around, before taking one hand off the bar and holding her shirt up. She hopped down and looked at them all.

"What are you doing?"Kisame asked, still thinking she was kinda strange. She was in a little girl's body and was still working out....

"Training...something you probably don't know about."Ino joked. Deidara, Hidan, and Konan laughed. Itachi and Pein's face held small curves at their lips.

"Coming through..."Silence said, pushing through everyone to get through the door. He placed a bowl at Ino's feet.

"Arigato. I'm so hungry."Ino said before collasping to the ground and sitting Indian styled,"Why are you guys still here?"

"I'm bored..."Kisame said. Hidan nodded his agreement. And Deidara was just looking amazed...his little delicate flower was a hard worker....

--

"Tobi why aren't you in there?"Kakuzu asked, looking up from his money to look at the orange-swirly masked boy who sat there on the couch. Kakuzu had never seen Tobi sitting so still in his time in the Akatsuki.

"No reason, Kakuzu-sama. Tobi didn't wanna go!"Tobi said.

Kakuzu slowly nodded before going back to counting his paper stacks. lol

Tobi looked up when he saw everyone come back to the kitchen, this time Ino included. She placed her bowl at the sink and climbed onto her chair. She had to sit on her knees to lean her elbows on it.

"Okay, people, let's get down to business...here are the missions for today. Deidara and Sasori, you guys got a mission in Iwagakure..."

"Aww man.."Deidara whined...he hated Iwagakure, that was where he came from....

"Anyway. Kisame and Itachi, you got another scroll stealing mission, and Hidan and Kakuzu you two got multiple assassinations today. And lastly, Konan and Ino you two get that choker off."Pein said, flinging their mission spects to the rightful people.

"Your just trying to fucking work us to death.."Hidan muttered. Kakuzu rolled his eyes at him and opened the manilla folder to see who was gonna die now.

"What's with you?"Ino asked, eyeing Deidara's face pouting into a frown. He also crossed his arms in the stubborn way.

"I hate going to Iwagakure..yeah..it sucks."Deidara said.

"You're only saying that because that's where your from."Sasori smirked.

but it was true...everyone was shaky from where they came from. Except Konan and Pein, who are the leaders of their country, Amegakure. Hidan too, no one knew where he came from and he wasn't telling either. Kakuzu came from Takigakure. Itachi obviously Konohagakure. Deidara from Iwagakure and Sasori from Sunagakure. Kisamre was from Kirigakure and part of the same organization Zabuza, The Demon Of The Mist, is from The Seven Swordsman. And lastly and strangely Tobi is from Konohagakure just like Itachi...didn't know that did ya?

"Aww too bad."Ino snickered and Hidan joined in.

"Ha ha ha, that was funny I forgot to laugh. yeah."Deidara retorted.

"Um..you just did."Ino said back. Hidan gave her a high five and they giggled again. Deidara narrowed his eyes at Ino playfully but Hidan not.

"Oh lighten up,"Ino purred.

"Hai, stop being a prick like Itachi-san."Sasori said. Itachi's eyes lit up and he said.

"Hey! I am not a prick you bishie!"He retorted.

"Oh I'm the bishie, even though you have like the second girlish hair around here..."Sasori shot back.

"Okay...calm down..."Ino anime sweatdropped.

"Well anyway...Ino today's the day you'll get that necklace blessed."Konan smiled. Ino perked up before yelling.

"Oh yeah I'll be hawt again!!!"

"Pfft."Someone said. Ino immediately stopped and looked around for the culprit.

"Who said that?!"Ino asked, her voice rising as well as her temper.

Itachi knew who did it, but he didn't say anything about it. He just eyed Tobi. Tobi suddenedly turned to him since he felt eyes watching him. He stared at Itachi for a few seconds before waving enthusiastically. Itachi rolled his eyes and looked away.

--

Ino, Silence, and Konan walked down the path and back to the shop the priestess was suppose to be at. They waited 30 seconds again before the same lady answered.

"Greetings God's Angel and other person."

"Thanks."Ino said flatly at the mention of her just being a person.

"What can we do for you?"

"Well I needed to get this necklace blessed."Ino said, pointing to the choker around her neck. The lady eyed it before motioning them in.

"Wait here."She said before disappearing around the corner.

"I wonder how long this is gonna take?"Konan asked. Ino turned to her.

"Why?"

"Well..."Konan asked, a blush staining her cheeks. She adverted her eyes from the little person and became quickly interested at a design on the wall.

"Konan What's so important?"Ino teased. She could worm it out. After all she is head of the interrogation and Torture Department.

"Nothing..."

"Hmm does nothing include something with Leader-sama?"Silence asked, speaking up.

"How did you know?"Konan asked turning to the dog who was taller than Ino.

"Well I was walking to the living room and heard some mummurings. but I did pick up,"I see you later on for our date...","Silence paraphrased.

Ino snickered before getting a glare from the blue haired girl.

"Onegai follow me."The assistant said, appearing out of nowhere, scaring Ino. Who jumped into Konan's arms scooby doo style.

This time Silence and Konan snickered while Ino reassured them it was a reflect.

"So I am Kikyo, the priestess and you are?.."A lady about 20 asked. She had long, black, flowing hair that stopped around her knees. She wore a white long sleeved shirt and some red pants that were poofy at the bottom. Long story short, she looks like Kikyo from Inuyasha. Except I change the length of her hair. hehe.

"Yamanaka Ino."Ino said. The lady, shocked, looked at Ino. She was expecting Konan to be the client but instead got a child.

"What can I do for you?"

"Can you bless this? I heard it can only be taken off when blessed by a priestess."

"I'll see What I can do."Kikyo said, eyeing the choker around Ino's neck,"Say how old are you? You seem too mature for your calibur. After all you are wearing the akatsuki uniform but you are but a small child."

"My body was altered after I put this necklace on. I'm really 19 years old."Ino said, crossing her arms.

"Well let's get started then."Kikyo said, motioning Ino into a different room.


	11. Chapter 11:OH NO HE DIDN'T?

Chapter 11: OH NO HE DIDN'T!?

"Wow, it's quiet here...."Pein said, looking up from his desk full of papers. He looked and over to the door to see Tobi.

"Pein, why did you let that girl in here? We, this organization, don't need her. Why don't you just kill her or What ever you wanna do?"Tobi asked, his arms crossed as he leaned up against the door frame. The cool Tobi pose.

"Well we are short a member since Orochimaru is gone, and her chakra can be of use later on. Maybe when we get another biju..."Pein said before sighing heavily and placing his head in his hands like Tsunade usually does.

"Whatever you say..."Tobi muttered, walking away while thinking,'I must take matters into my own hands soon...'

--

"Man...now I need another uniform..."Ino whined, as she, Konan, and Silence made their way back down the akatsuki hallway.

"At least you're not naked..."Konan said, and Silence smirked. He suddenly got an idea.....

They got into the doorway and all eyes fell on them...they had already gotten back from their missions....

"Wow..how long were we gone?"Ino asked, turning down to Silence. She was taller than him, again..it felt good.

"Ino, Are you wearing only a cloak?"Kisame asked, when he saw Ino, barefooted and wearing only a cloak.

"My clothes stayed strunken when they priestess did the blessing..."Ino explained,"Well I'm going to get another uniform.

"Well I'll go with you..."Silence said...

"So What happened at the blessing exactly, yeah?"Deidara asked.

--

Ino and Silence walked down the hallway towards Ino's room when he suddenly ripped Konan's robe from Ino, thus leaving her naked.

Her screams could heard throughout the base. Everyone looked up in surprise. Tobi smirked under his mask. This one wasn't his doing...at least he didn't think so.

Pein suddenly appeared in the room with a _boof_ and turned to everyone with confused glances.

"What the hell?"He said. Everyone shrugged their shoulders and turned their attention to the door when Silence appeared in it with Konan's robe resting on his shoulders.

"You didn't?!"Konan asked. She knew for a fact Ino wasn't in her room when she screamed. It sounded too close.

"Yup. She's gonna get me later but you should have seen her face when I pulled the robe. That girl is fast when she wants to be..."Silence smirked, shaking his little head.

"OMG!!! You knew she was naked!!"Konan yelled before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"What!? Oh I gotta see this then!!!"Hidan yelled vanishing into a puff as well. Everyone's ears perked up when they distinctly heard a girl scream sounding like Ino's, huge ow that sounded like Hidan's, a lot of bumps and thuds and things hitting stuff, before Konan walked back into the living room. She had a huge smirk on her face.

Hidan walked in, his face with a purplish bruise on his face. He had a lecherous smirk on his face thought.

"What happened to you? Tried to peek on Ino?"Kakuzu smiled. Hidan slowly nodded and said.

"Hai, but What I saw was amazing....it was so worth it."

"Hey, yeah!"Deidara yelled. Hidan turned to him and said.

"You are so not getting Ino-chan. She's gonna be mine..."Hidan said with an evil smile. Silence shook his head and perked up and turned to Itachi when he said.

"Something you want to share, Silence-san?"

"Well...you guys aren't the only ones after Ino-Danna. There is a very long line of suitors who keep asking her hand in marriage. but she declines everyone."His ear twitched in the direction of the hallway and he said.

"Well that's my cue for me to go."With a smile he vanished in the thin air.

"Where is that dog!!!"Ino growled, slamming open the door. Everyone shrugged.

"He left..."Konan said, speaking up. Ino nodded and thought for a second. Then pulled out a scroll. Everyone looked at her quizically as she layed it down and pour some chakra into it.

"Crap.."Silence said, coming out of the smoke. Ino smiled at him causing him to cringe. He nervously smiled back and asked.

"The tension is so thick, you could cut it with a butter knife..."Kisame said. Everyone started snickering, Ino included, until she got serious and turned back to Silence.

"What are you gonna do to me this time?"

"Oh, nothing...I've gotta a task for me..."Ino said, an evil glint in her eye.

Silence eyed her suspiciously before replying,"What do you want?"

"I need you to get this to Prince Horiyuki. You know the dude who kept eyeing me...yeah him."Ino said, putting a folded up letter in Silence's collar. He grimanced before nodding.

"Dismissed."Ino smiked at the shaking dog. He vanished and, the tension in the air disappeared with him as well.

"Leader-sama, can I go home for a few...I need to take care of some stuff?"Ino asked turning to Pein, with a smile on hr face.

"Hmm.....take Deidara with you."Pein said, leaving the room and giving Deidara a glance that said,'You'd better make your move.'

"What!? Why does he get to go with her and not me!!!??"Hidan yelled.

"Just sit down and shut up. Calm down."Kakuzu said, sitting down the Hidan that had risen out of his chair in objection.

"Doesn't matter..."Ino said, shrugging her shoulders and walking out of the room. She came back a second later, brushing her hair into her usual hairstyle. It had got messed up during the blessing, and that's not how Ino rolled around.

So Ino came back after a second with her ANBU uniform on.

"Look at how snug it fits..."Hidan whispered to himself as he leered at how curvacious Ino's body was even in her uniform. The ANBU uniform was suppose to smoothen out curves so enemies couldn't determine the gender, but that clearly didn't work for Ino.

"Shut up."Ino said, throwing a pillow at Hidan's head since she clearly heard What he had said.

"Let's roll out."She said, vanishing into a small cloud of smoke. Deidara glared at the violet eyed man before disappearing as well.


	12. Chapter 12:Konoha

Chapter 12: Konoha

Since he left his robe back at the base, he got to the gate unsuspected with Ino.

"Hey Ino!"Kotetsu greeted upon seeing the blonde hair behind the dog mask.

"Hey Kotetsu, Izumo!"Ino greeted back.

"Godaime-sama was going crazy earlier. She was pissed today!"Izumo gushed, knowing Ino loved a good gossip session as he and Kotetsu did.

"Why, un?"Deidara asked.

Kotetsu and Izumo eyed him cautiously before saying,"I don't know yet."

Ino nodded and she and Deidara continued on to her house for a pit stop. Deidara eyed the flower shop/mansion before asking.

"Why are we at a flower shop?"

"Coz I live here. My family owns it."Ino said, unlocking the door. She grabbed the mail from the flower box and threw the keys on the couch and was about to leave the room.

"Why are we here again, yeah?"

"I need a few things."Ino said, going to her room, not noticing Deidara was following her. She opened her door and looked around the familiar room she hadn't seen in about a week. The room was purple, which was her favorite color and had flowers around it. She also had a walk in closet. She threw a bag out of the closet, grabbed some clothes, stuffed them in and zipped it close. Deidara just stood there, mesmorized.

"Let's get something to eat, I'm hungry."Ino said, giving a big yawn. Deidara eyed her flat, toned stomach that showed as she stretched.

"Okay..Whatcha in the mood for?"He asked.

"We'll just stop at the Ichiraku Ramen house. but after I stop at my office."Ino said, slinging the bag over her shoulder,"Gosh this mask is so annoying sometimes!"

She turned the mask so it was slung around her neck.

"Why do we have to stop there? I hate going to the Interrogation and Torture Department. They're so boring, un!"Deidara whined playfully. Ino grinned at him and they were there in no time.

"Hey Ino! Who's the guy?"Ibiki asked, looking at them from his office. He grinned at Ino and looked over Deidara,"He looks like you..."

"thanks, yeah."Deidara said flatly, well at least he was beautiful dammit! If he looked like Ino, then he was pretty.

"Konichiwa Ibiki-sempai. This is my friend, Dei-kun."Ino said. Deidara slightly blushed. Had he heard that right? She just called him Dei-**kun**. A term of endearment.

"Dei-kun eh? Well Dei-san take care of Ino. If you hurt her I will personally kill you. No one messes with my protege."Ibiki warned before turning back to his magazine.

"I never said we were going out, Ibiki-sempai. Anyway, where's Anko-san? I'm gonna check up on those kids..see if they're really that innocent Anko was saying."Ino smirked. She waved Deidara to come on before grabbing a vanilla colored folder off her desk.

"She's at the entrance to the forest of Death. You know how she gets always coming early. I bet you most of the those children won't survive that portion. but you never know."Ibiki said.

"Forest of Death? What is Konoha teaching kids these days, un?"Deidara asked, smirking.

"The forest of Death was the 44th battlezone, but we nicknamed it the Forest of Death coz it sounds cool and because its where people go in and never come out."Ino explained.

--

"Most of you won't be coming out of here. The only way you can pass this exam portion is to come to the Tower in the middle of the forest with both a Heaven and Earth scroll. All teammates must be conscious, and you must never, never open the scrolls at any time until you get to the tower. Now good luck and...don't die!"Anko said before cackling.

"Alright Anko-san! Aren't you having fun!"Ino laughed, appearing on the side of the purple haired kunoichi. Deidara appeared on the left of Ino who was on the left of Ino.

"Of course I am! This is my favorite part. Some come back and some don't. I like that."Anko smirked. A few kids shivered and turned pale. but one rolled his eyes and called out.

"I'm not scared! This forest of Death will be a piece of cake!"He had the same attitude Naruto had when Ino was still part of the Rookie Nine.

"Where are the Rookie Nine this time?"Ino asked.

"Raise your hands, Team Tsubaki, Team Matsuri, and Temari Nara!"Anko commanded. 9 meek looking kids raised their hands slowly, including the one who yelled out.

"I'm still not scared! I'm not scared of anyone, especialy a fake ass ANBU ninja. Who's are trying to scare us!"He yelled.

Ino's, Anko's, and Deidara's mouths all fell open. Then Ino got a very, very, very evil glint in her eyes. Deidara had to hold her back, which was not good.

"Calm down...he's just a snot nose brat, yeah!"Deidara said. Both kunoichi's stopped before Ino said.

"I got this."With that she vanished and appeared right behind the boy. He hadn't even sensed her until his teammates stepped away from him.

"Fake ANBU member, huh? You didn't even sense me behind you, you brat! I'll make you eat your own words! Mind Destruction Jutsu!"Ino said, performing the jutsu, and taking control of his body.

"Aaaa!! Let me go!! Gomen!! I didn't mean it!"He yelled.

Ino smirked even more evilly and said,"Not yet. I'm gonna make you regret it, except not with this jutsu. I'm gonna do another one. Mind Transfer Jutsu!"

Ino's body crumpled to the ground and so did the boy's. He rose with the same evil smirk on Ino's face.

"See this is What happens when you mess with me..."She said in a very cold voice, before making the tiger hand sign. Her mind went back to its own body and she smirked and folded her hands and laughed while the boy squirmed and screamed.

"What'd you do to him?"Deidara asked. Anko laughed and all the kids around him paled about, except a redhead, a brunette, and blonde. They all seemed to be from the same team.

"She trapped him inside his mind but he feels the pain of...I forgot What it is she called it."Anko explained. The team all reminded Ino of the Sand ninja, Gaara of the Sand, Kankuro, and Temari. Gaara was the kazekage now, Kankuro the chief of the Poison and Puppetry Unit, and Temari was a jonnin and a sensei just as Ino and Shikamaru were.

"Just the pain of people around..."Ino said, turning to them for second before going back to the screaming boy,"I guess that's enough for you...listen well young grasshopper and don't piss me off again."

Anko, Deidara, Ino, and the sand ninja wannabes snickered.

"Alright...so who are you anyway? Boyfriend? You look like the type Ino goes for too."Anko blurted out.

All the teams waiting just stood there, it was like a gossip session was in the face and they were forgotten about. Some stood impatiently while a few looked quite scared enough to piss their pants.

"No, Anko, he's just a friend. You're the second person to ask that today."Ino said. Deidara got slightly blushed, but Anko caught it while Ino was completely oblivious to it. Her back was turned to him.

"Ino, are we still gonna get some lunch? WE have a curfew, yeah..."Deidara said, hoping Ino got What he was saying,

"Yeah, I'm not dumb, I know What curfew means..." Anko said slyly, " You guys want to sneak off and make out."

Everybody snickered while Deidara and Ino blushed furiosly.

"I have no idea What so ever you mean, but we have things to do at a certain time." Deidara said.

Anko burst out laughing, and then Ino finally caught on to What Deidara was talking about when he was talking about "curfews".

"Hai, I guess we can get going now...Sayonara Anko. Goodbye kiddies!!"Ino snickered, giving the little genin a small wave before she and Deidara walked toward the Ichiraku Ramen house.

"Ichiraku Ramen has the best ramen I've ever tasted."Ino said.

"It must be good then, un."Deidara agreed, he flipped up the curtain pieces that hung over the entry of the ramen house. Ino sat down at a empty stool and Deidara took the one next to hers.

"Ino-san! Ohiasashiburi desu, ne? I was wondering when you were gonna come back."Tsuchi greeted the blonde.

"Konichiwa Tsuchi-san. I've been busy."Ino answered back.

"Hmm...new boyfriend? I was wondering when you were gonna get one."Tsuchi grinned. Ino blushed a deep red and said back.

"Dei is just a friend."

"That's how we all start out, yeah."Deidara joked. Tsuchi laughed and Ino turned an even deeper shade of red.

"That's right, so What can I get you two? It's on the house, since you've protected this shop in the past along with Naruto-san."Tsuchi said.

"I guess I'll have some miso ramen."Ino said, right off the bat.

"I'll have some too."Deidara agreed.

"Ayame! Get the miso ramen juice started, I'll take care of the noodleds."Tsuchi said, turning around and ordering his brunette haired daughter. She nodded and got to work.

"If you wear a mask, why is that even with one, people still recognize you, , yeah?"Deidara asked, slyly adding the ms. Yamanaka at the end.

"Coz I'm a someone that no one can forget."Ino said.

"Sakura-chan!! Tsunade-baa-chan is still pissed, right? Is it about me?"A distinctive voice entering the ramen house asked. Ino turned around in the stool to see Konoha's Most Hyperactive Ninja and Cotton Candy entering the stand.

"Oi Ino-chan!"Naruto said, recognizing the blonde at the counter. He turned to Deidara and he stared at him with a look of pure concentration. He looked like he was trying to recognize him...

Naruto did recognize him from somewhere..but where? He was trying to figure it out when Sakura interrupted his staring and concentration.

"Naruto! Stop staring so hard!"Sakura scold him like a little child,"Konichiwa Ino-pig!"

"Billboard brow, I see your forehead is still getting even bigger."Ino retorted. Deidara looked at the two and snickered. Naruto smiled, he could get use to him maybe.

"So Ino-pig, who is this? Are you dating? I knew it!! I told you you'd find the right person for you!!"Sakura said, overjoyed even though she didn't give Ino a chance to answer.

Deidara, Naruto, and Ino all anime sweatdropped before Ino killed Cotton Candy's joy when she said,"Sakura, we're not dating, you didn't even get me a chance to even answer. This is my friend Dei. Dei this is my friend, Sakura."

Naruto and Deidara snickered lightly when Ino used air quotes to the word "friend" to describe Sakura.

"So What are you doing tonight, Ino?"Sakura asked.

"I have stuff to do. Stuff that involves working and some other stuff."Ino said,"Sakura, have you seen my father? I came home to an empty house...do you know how rare that is?"

"I'm sure he just out or on a mission. Don't overthink it Ino. He has a live too. Well cmon Naruto, let's go see Tsunada-sama, see if she's calmed down a little."

"I seriously doubt that Sakura-chan, and I came here for some ramen!! I'm hungry..."Naruto whined, he got quiet when she gave that Tsunade glare, she and Ino learned. Naruto instantly got quiet and said.

"Hai, I agree, let's go see Tsunade-no-baa-chan..."Naruto said, his eyes instantly went blank.

Deidara and Ino both snickered behind their chopsticks. Sakura's eyes wandered to the two laughing blondes and gave them the look that caused them to blush a deep red.

"I'll leave you two alone, cmon Naruto!"Sakura said, causing Ino to glare at her. Deidara was still blushing but managed to get it under control before Ino turned to look at him again.

"Yup, those are two of my crazy friends."Ino said flatly turning to Deidara. He laughed, and Ino noted that he had a kawaii laugh. It made her flush just thinking about it.

Deidara noticed and smiled. She was falling for him, just as he had her.

"So why are we here in Konoha, un?"Deidara asked. Ino was deep in thought about Deidara but when he had said something just now, she blushed and said,

"Oh, I had to check on a few things since I did send my team home without me and I have mail to check."Ino answered.

"Well, we can go now, since I'm done, yeah."Deidara said getting up. Ino nodded and placed her chopsticks in her bowl.

"Domo ArigatoTsuchi-san!"Ino waved before leaving out the stand.

"Come again, Ino-san!"Tsuchi said, he and Ayame waving bye. Deidara followed Ino to the Hokage's Tower. They opened the door and was greeted by both Shizune and the air conditioning.

"Konichiwa Ino-san and ?"Shizune said, looking at Deidara quizically.

"Dei."Deidara said. Shizune nodded and turned back to Ino.

"Tsunade-sama is pissed and probably will want to talk to you. Just go up."Shizune said, Ino nodded and she Deidara walked up the stairs that led to Tsunade's office.

She knocked three times and waited for the traditonal.....

"Enter."Tsunade's voice barked through the wood.

"Geez Godaime-sama, yell much-!"Ino managed to say before tripping over some books that littered the floor. Books were knocked around the office, papers were everywhere.

Ino would have hit the floor if Deidara hadn't have grabbed her around her waist. Tsunade only looked up to see Deidara's hand around her waist and smirked.

"Who might this boyfriend, Ino?"Tsunade she asked. Ino blushed again. Deidara smirked.

"No, This is Dei, Tsunade-sama. So you wanted to see me?"Ino said, introducing them and skipping straight to the point so she wouldn't get any more embarrassed than she was.

"Hai, I want you to check on Naruto, the village elders keep pestering me about Naruto's safety and the Akatsuki. Plus they're persistant about upping the village's security. They said they had a bad feeling about something that's about to happen."Tsunade gushed,"And on top of that, my head hurts like hell coz Shizune won't let me have any damn sake!"

"I got this,"Ino smirked before throwing a kunai up into the ceiling. A very skinny string fell around Ino's face. She pulled the string and the ceiling opened a small opening. Ino jumped into the darkness and felt around for the thing Tsunade would need. Ino jumped down and handed Tsunade the sake bottle.

"Ino where did you get this!!? Shizune raided all my hiding places! How did you hide this without me knowing and Shizune too!?"Tsunade asked. Ino giggled and said.

"I rigged this place when you were out on that weekend gambling. Shizune spent most of the time library looking at some documents so I thought this would come in handy later on, since I don't drink much."

"Arigato so much!"Tsunade gushed before taking a swig,"Now back to business,"

"Wow...she bounced back just like that, yeah."Deidara said, causing Ino to giggle.

"Hai...now Ino tell me why did you send your squad back here without you, and why you abandoned a mission?"

"Oh umm...I sent them back because I had to do something that didn't need them. Dei and some of my other friends needed my help so I had to help them instead of completing the mission."Ino explained.

Deidara was impressed, for short notice, she was good at covering up the truth.

"Hmm...is that so?"Tsunade asked, her head in her hands, her face not believing,"Works for me!"

Ino and Deidara's faces both gave a look of complete shock. Wow...

"Okay...I'm leaving the village again, Tsunade-sama. My mission with them is still not complete. I just came back to check up on some things."Ino said,"Bye"

"Wait! I have another mission for you. It's an easy one for you, you're an expert on them."Tsunade stared at Ino. Ino's face fell and she got a look that said,"Say What!?"

"Dei-kun can you wait for me outside?"Ino said turning to Deidara. He nodded and looked at Ino and gave her a look.

"Dei-kun?"Tsunade smirked after Deidara had closed the door behind him. Ino's face turned red and she said.

"Can you get back to the mission telling?"

"Hai...It seems Sunagakure has a missing nin that must be found. We got a lead on where he was, but the trouble was how to lure him out. They found out he was one of "those" guys."Tsunade said.

Ino's face turned red except it wasn't by embarassment..it was anger. She slammed her hand on the table and yelled.

"Godaime-sama! I'm not going on any of those missions anymore! You promised you wouldn't send me on any of those anymore when I got promoted to chief of the ANBU. Why can't you send those other girls!? I'm sure they would love to go on those!!!"

"Ino! Know you're place and stop yelling at me! Your outfit is right here. The guy you are suppose to get is expecting you to be in Hooters. Here is his porfolio file as well. Good Luck."Tsunade said, pulling an outfit with a black covering and a vanilla folder. She handed it to Ino, who looked grim right about now.

"So I just capture him and bring him back here?"Ino asked.

"Either way you have to interrogate and contain him. No matter What. You're our best interrogator, don't fail us now."Tsunade said with a glance before Ino limply waved and left was about to leave when Tsunade added.

"Ino, you don't have to be nice."

Ino smirked heavily and she gave Tsunade a thumbs up.

Tsunade just stared after the girl. She was something.

--

"Are you sure she's aiding them?"A masked ANBU member asked another one. He nodded.

"Then we must confront her while she is still her in the village..."The first one said, and with that they both vanished.

--

"Let's go, un. I'm ready to go now."Deidara yawned. He didn't like the village's style. It was too boring to him.

"I'm with you on that...it was fun being here again, I just wanna get some rest now."Ino agreed.

"Hey Dog!"

Ino turned around to see Yune, Sayuri, and Isumi all standing by her family's flower shop.

"Hey. Mouse, I heard you stood up to Tsunade-sama."Ino smirked. Sayuri blushed under her mask and nodded.

"You should have seen her, sensei! She was awesome!"Isumi said. Ino noticed the way Isumi looked at Sayuri and placed his hand around her waist.

"Who are you?"Yune's voice said darkly. He just like put a dark cloud aorund them.

"Squad 2, this is my friend, Dei."Ino said,"Dei, this is my favorite squad, Duck, Mouse, and Cat."

"Nice to meeet ya, yeah."Dei smiled. Sayuri and Isumi smiled back while Yune just glared at him.

"You know that if anything happens to my senei, I will kill you. You do anything to hurt her, and I will kill you."Yune said, before turning around so everyone just saw his back.

"What's wrong with him?"Ino asked Sayuri.

"I don't know, he's been like that since the mission."Isumi said,"Dog, I think you should talk to him since he looks up to you."

Ino looked to Deidara and he nodded. Ino walked over to Yune, and stood next to him. He looked at her and looked away.

"What's wrong, Duck? Did I do anything to upset you?"Ino asked. Yune shook his head and rubbed his knuckles before saying.

"Dog, I was disappointed when you couldn't tell me where you were. I was crushed because I thought we had that special bond."Yune said, his mask pointing towards the ground indicated he was looking down.

"Duck, we do have a special bond, I didn't tell you cause I didn't want to endanger you. Out of all of my teams, your team is my favorite. but out of your team, you are my favorite, Duck. You are most like me, when I look at you, I see a me growing up. You're the next me for the new generation. I like that, so at least I'm leaving the ANBU teams in capable hands..."Ino said, taking Yune's chin and holding it up so he looked at her,"Remember that Duck."

"Hai, ma'am."Yune smirked, under his mask.

"Let's go, Dei."Ino said, waving to her team,"Be good. I'll be back soon. Duck you're in charge, unless Ibiki-sama decides to take over. Got that?"

"Yup, Dog!"Yune smiled. Ino's words had encourage, heal, and boosted his ego.

Dei laughed at Ino and her teams consistant waving.

"What?"Ino asked, catching on to Deidara's laughing.

"You and your team are hilarious, un."Deidara smirked. Ino pouted and said,"They're my favorite team."

They had only gotten about 30 feet away from the gate when a masked ANBU member appeared and said,"Dog."

Ino turned around and said,"Hai, Chameleon?"

"Some information reguarding the scroll mission from 7 years ago has come for you. Here are the details and spects."The chameleon masked ANBU member said.

"Arigato."Ino said, taking the scroll from him and running to catch up to the waiting Deidara. She held onto the spects without opening them, her face looked grim and distressed.

"What's wrong, yeah?"Deidara asked, looking at the blonde girl. She shook her head and looked away,"Ino, you're lying to me."

"I don't wanna talk about it"Ino said, shaking her head and looking away. Deidara just looked at the girl, he wanted to comfort her so bad, but he couldn't forfill his desire to do so. Since they were becoming friends or Whatever you would call them....they were just developping their feelings for each other.

--

"Where did Ino and Deidara go?"Sasori asked Itachi, seeing that he was the only one in the kitchen along with himself.

"Deidara escorted Ino-san on a mission back to her village."Itachi said not even looking up from his book on Sharingan techniques. Sasori took a notice of that...he had never seen that book, or Itachi read something on that topic since he was the one who knew a lot about it.

"Thanks, Itachi-san....those brats."He smiled. Itachi looked over to the red head and nodded before adding.

"Hai, Leader-sama put those two together on that mission on purpose. I guess he's supporting those two together.."Itachi said, going back to his book. Sasori nodded and sat down on the couch, enjoying the peace and quiet he had.

"SHUT the fuck UP, KAKUZU!!"Hidan yelled, interrupting Sasori's small moment of peace. Sasori sighed and looked up to see the violet eyed man snap at Kakuzu. Kakuzu snickered and said.

"You're just mad Leader-sama chose Deidara to go with Ino instead of you!"Hidan flinched and was about to retort something when Itachi spoke up.

What is with Itachi and all this talking...he's usually the quiet one.

"Can you two be any louder?"Itachi said.

"Shut up Itachi!"Hidan snapped. Itachi activated his third tomoe in his sharingan and said,"All I',m saying is that you're not gonna gain the upperhand on the situation if you're always hotheaded."

With that he gracefully left the room.

"What a bishie."Hidan said...but reflecting on Itachi's words, it gave him an idea.

"Well my moment of silence is ruined so..."Sasori said, leaving the room to go tinker with his puppets, weapons, and poisons.

"And What a prick."Hidan commented on Sasori's comment.

"Gee I wonder why."Kakuzu said, sarcastically and leaving the room leaving Hidan to speak to anyone.

--

Ino and Deidara got back to the base later that evening just in time to catch Leader and Konan....

"What the heck, yeah?"Deidara whispered as he spied two dark figures in the dark hallway. Ino put her finger on Deidara's mouth and gave him the look that said 'quiet'. They looked back at the figures to see them liplocking...

"..."Both Deidara and Ino blushed after seeing that and thinking how that could be them....

Ino suddenly cleared her throat and both Konan and Pein jumped apart. Pein turned pale..and looked at the smirking blondes sheepishly. Konan turned a very red red.

"Konnichiwa, Leader-sama, Konan-chan."Ino said, her face amused. Pein looked to Deidara and Ino and said.

"Did you get What you wanted?"

Ino nodded and muttered to Deidara,"He sure got What he wanted too."

Both blondes giggled as they walked down the hallway to their quarters. Ino noticed for the first time that Deidara's door wasn't as far away as she thought. In fact he was only three doors on the left of hers.

"Good night,"Ino said, walking past his door to hers.

"Night, Ino, un."Deidara whispered...watching the girl go into hers.


	13. Chapter 13:The Past Comes Back To Haunt

Chapter 13: The Past comes back to Haunt

Deidara awoke in the morning to see Ino standing in front of his mirror. He sat up and wiped his eyes to see if he was really seeing things.

"Oh! Morning. How'd you sleep?,"Ino asked, turning around to face him. He smiled and answered back saying.

"Oh I slept fine...then I woke up amazing by seeing an angel in my room, yeah,"He said slyly. Ino smirked and said.

"Arigato Deidara-kun."

"What are you doing in here anyway, yeah?"

"Oh I came in here to borrow some hair stuff. Hidan said you'd probably have some since you have girly hair."Ino smirked.

"Oh. I do not. Itachi does. He uses that girly shampoo, un."Deidara retorted.

"I know. He uses Silk Elements. I just used that this morning too."Ino said. Deidara sniffed the air and sure enough he smelled the strawberry kiwi scent. It enticed him too.

"You sure smell good, yeah."He said, mesmorized.

"Arigato."Ino said, blushing. Deidara closed his eyes and was still sniffing the luscious scent. Ino smirked and saw this.

"Are you trying to get high?"

"No..you just smell very, very good. It's enticing me."Deidara said, absently. He didn't seem to be thinking about his answers before he said it.

"Arigato. Thanks for letting me use your stuff."Ino said, leaving the room quickly. She liked Deidara, but she didn't want to admit it and because she didn't know if she could open up again...to be in love. Her heart was broken before by Sasuke, so she had decided to never fall in love again.....Too late...it already happening again.

--

"Gosh...why me?!"Ino asked herself as she eyed herself in the skimpy outfit Tsunade appointed on her.

It was some really, short and very tight short black shorts. With a not even white midriff. It was just a little longer than a bra. So she was wearing a white midriff and some black poom poom shorts.

"I can't walk out of here like this..."Ino said, looking through her closet for a trench coat or something,"Ah Ha!"

She pulled out a black and white stylish trench coat she got from Sakura for her birthday. She slipped it over and tied to rope around her waist. Lastly she grabbed her stilettos and just walked to the kitchen holding them in her hand.

"Ino-Danna, where are you going with those stilettos?"Silence said, appearing out of a corner with a letter sticking out of his collar. He was walking with Ino as she made her way to the kitchen.

Everyone, except Deidara, Hidan, Tobi, and Kisame, did a double take when they saw Ino enter the room with a trench coat and some stilettos. They had questionable looks since they saw her hair in a different style and her face did up, not that she needed it. She had on a very light lip gloss and eye liner, but that was it.

(those exceptions Deidara..etc were all still in their rooms or sleep...in Hidan's case.)

Kakuzu spluttered his liqid or Whatever he was drinking. His eyes still stayed on Ino's passing figure.

"Where are you going?"Pein asked, looking over his cup of coffee.

Ino looked over to him and sighed heavily before replying,"I've got a mission that I so don't need or want."

"Doing What?"He asked again, not looking up this time.

"Espionage and interrogation. Gosh...why does she do this to me?"Ino said, dropping her stilettos on the floor and leaning on the table.

"What do you have to do?"Konan asked, speaking up and placing a cup of hot tea before Ino.

"I have to track down some dude, and interrogate him."Ino said, taking a sip of the tea that Konan placed in front of her.

"Oh...Okay..."Konan said, going to her room. Pein gathered some folders that were spreaded around him and sat there reading the contents.

"...so Ino it's one of "those" missions?"Silence asked, sitting by Ino's feet.

"Yup...I hate those damned missions. Tsunade-sama just wants to get back at me coz I didn't file my paperwork right."Ino grumbled.

"Why didn't you? I told you to."Silence retorted.

"I was really tired, it was 3 in the morning..Gee I guess paperwork is more important than the natural functions of the human body."Ino said sarcastically,"Silence, can you pass me the vanilla folder that's laying on my bed? I forgot to bring it with me."

"Sure thing."Silence said before running out the room to fulfill his master's need.

"What are "those" missions exactly?"Pein asked, looking up from his folders.

"You really don't wanna know."Ino said, sitting up to look at the auburned haired leader,"As soon as Silence brings me back my folder, I'm out. I'm trying to spend as less time completing this mission."

"Just be back, don't lead anyone here, and don't betray this organization. Your punishment will be far worse than ever iimagine."Pein said, darkly. Ino actually slightly shivered and nodded.

Silence came back 5 seconds later and plopped the vanilla folder in Ino's lap. He licked Ino's knuckles to let her know the file was there and vanished. She opened the folder, with her eyes barely open, but as soon as she saw the contents, she dropped it like it was a snake. Covered her mouth and gasped.

Pein, Kakuzu, Sasori, and Itachi all looked up and over to the shivering blonde.

"There's just no way! No fucking way!!"Ino said, pushing her chair back and running to her room. Pein slipped the file over his way and his eyes didn't widen but he was clearly surprised. The man Ino was to capture was the rapist and murderer of her cousin.

"...Wow.."He said. Itachi went back to reading his book, and Sasori and Kakuzu looked quizically at Leader.

"What?"They asked in unison.

"..."

Kakuzu shrugged and went back to counting his dough...as long as he had his money, he didn't care.

Sasori, however, was still puzzled. So he got up and looked at the file over Pein's shoulder, but since he didn't know Ino's secret, he had no idea who the man was or What he did.

Ino came back in the room with her wireless radio and a small scroll in her hands. Pein handed her back her folder and watched her summon a dog..not Silence though. A female dog, white with brown legs.

"Ino-Danna?"

"Yoko, I need you to stay on the line while I complete this mission."Ino said.

"Sure thing...but why are you asking me? You usually use Silence alot."Yoko asked.

"I'm letting him rest for a while. Even though I shouldn't, but that'd be animal cruelty. Not my thing."Ino answered,"While I'm trailing this guy, you stay on the line in case I need answers and other back up stuff."

"Right."Yoko said, with a smile.

"Arigato."Ino said,"Bye...I'll be back." Before disappearing with a _boof_ she was gone.

"Yoko, can you hear me?"Ino's voice asked over the line.

"Hai, ma'am."

"Okay...I'm closing in...my target is a man with orange hair and blue eyes, correct?"Ino asked.

"Affirmative."Yoko barked.

--

Ino opened the doors to the bar and just about all eyes fell on her. Men leered lecherously while girls glared at her arrival.

"Hey baby over here!"A man, just the man she was looking for called out. He sat all the way in the back, in a booth. There was basically no lights so the bar was dim...but Ino knew for sure that was him. She couldn't mistake the guy for anyone else for he was the one burned into her mind.

"..."Ino walked over to him and sat across the booth from him. He grabbed her hand and smiled while saying.

"You know, there's plenty of room over here...with me. You don't have to be shy. You're leader told me about you...you're not shy at all."He said, pulling Ino over to his side.

Ino flinched at his touch and smiled as he glanced at her features. All she was to him was piece of ass he thought...THOUGHT he was gonna get...a curvacious body that he thought he was suppose to touch. Well he'll think wrong when he really finds out how Ino plays. lol

"So What's your name, princess?"He asked,"Oh! It's common courtesy to introduce yourself first. My name is Kurotsuchi Mayuri."

"Ino."Ino said, putting as much sweetness she could muster up into it...which wasn't much when you think about her character.

"No last name?"He asked, looking quizically at the blonde.

"None...I'm an orphan....Now let's say we have our fun now?"Ino asked, jumping to the point.

"Sure..how about's we see What's under that coat of yours?"Mayuri said, smiling lecherously at Ino. She nodded while thinking,'Gosh...Why Tsuande-sama? Why me!?'

She underdid her trench coat and took it off. She sat it across the booth from her and sat back down.

'Is that a nosebleed?'Ino thought, staring back at the man who seemed that he couldn't handle her beauty.

"You are even more beautiful than your leader said."Mayuri said.

"Why Arigato. How about we play a game?"Ino asked.

"What kind of game?"He asked, laughing a small laugh. He thought he could be her at any game she played with him.

"A drinking game...to see who can hold to the most shots?"Ino asked, innocently.

--

"OMG! Is that really Ino?"Konan asked, listening to the wireless radio.

"Hai..unfortunately. Godaime-sama used to assign Ino-Danna to these kind of missions since she is the most beautiful and skilled kunoichi of Konoha."Yoko answered.

"How long as she been doing these missions?"Pein asked, looking at the radio as well.

"Godaime-sama started assigning these kinds of missions after Ino-Danna became a chuunin which was about 4 years ago. but when she promoted to ANBU chief, Godaime-sama stopped sending her on those missions and sent other trainees that Ino had trained. but of course Ino has the best success rate and the most experience."Yoko explained.

Deidara, Hidan, Kisame, and Tobi all then walked in together for some reason in some sort of discussion.

"No I do not have the girliest hair here!"Deidara defended his honor and diginity.

"Yeah you do."Hidan smirked.

"Then why is Itachi's hair softer and more lucious than mine? Tell me that?"Deidara retorted. Kisame and Tobi nodded their agreements.

All 4 stopped their dicussion when they heard the radio crackle and say something.

"A drinking game...to see who can hold the most shots?" A voice came over the radio.

"Who the hell is that?"Hidan asked.

"Ino."Konan said.

"What is she doing!?"Deidara asked, going over to the small group of Konan, Pein, and Yoko.

"She got a mission from her hokage, that she couldn't get out of."Yoko said. Hidan's mind went deep into thought as he thought to himself What Ino was probably wearing.

"Doing What?"Kisame, Deidara, and Hidan asked at the same time. Tobi was just quietly standing there,

"Espionage and interrogation."Yoko said before talking into the radio saying,"Wow, Ino-Danna aren't you da playa."

"Shut up Yoko. This isn't funny, this is so wack."Ino retorted back. Mayuri had decided to get a room for him and Ino so while he was renting the room, Ino was talking to Yoko through an earpiece.

"Hey Babe! We got ourselves a room!"Mayuri said quite loudly that everyone who was around in the kitchen could hear What he was saying.

Ino sighed heavily but getting up and following him.

"Ino-Danna hates these kind of missions. They bore her."Yoko said,"Ino-Danna, do you have the poison?"

"Hai I do. He's in for a rude awakening when he realizes he ain't getting anything."Ino smirked whispering into the radio.

Konan and Yoko laughed and Pein left the kitchen heading for his office. Tobi followed him after a second.

--

"See What you're getting yourself into!? She's a slut! We don't need her! She'd probably try to seduce everyone!"Tobi "Madara" said to Pein, as the auburned haired leader sat down in his chair.

Pein twirled around in his chair for a second and grabbed a file that was ontop of a file cabinet.

"No she isn't. Her hokage sent on that mission and her nindog claims that she has a very good successful rate and all that good stuff."Pein answered, not even looking up to the swirly masked villian.

"You'll see..."Madara muttered leaving Pein's office. Pein eyed him and shook his head.

"He's planning something."A deep, rich voice said, coming from Pein's doorway. He looked up to see Itachi leaning against the door.

"I see I'm not the only one who sees this, Itachi."Pein said.

"Hai, I noticed these changes in his behavior when you told me to tell Deidara to greet Ino into the organization. When I told him to tell Deidara, his demeanor changed drastrically."Itachi explained.

Pein nodded and said,"Keep an eye on him and watch out for Ino as well."

"Will do."Itachi said, leaving Pein's office.

--

Mayuri leaned down and sniffed Ino's neck. Ino backed up and was like,"We haven't played our little game yet.

"....Fine..."Mayuri said, sighing.

"I'll make the drinks,"Ino said. She poured two glasses of hennessey. She snuck and put the poison into Mayuri's glass. She gathered both glasses in her hands and handed the poisoned one to Mayuri.

"Arigato, Dollface."He said, already kinda drunk,"I'm gonna say it now, I'm no gentlemen so if I see you drunk, I can't promise I won't take advantage of you."

"Will do."Ino smirked, taking a sip of hers.

"Bottom up!"Mayuri grinned, downing his as Ino downed hers. She watched as Mayuri started swaying, before grabbing ahold of Ino's chest to stop the wooziness.

"UH! Get Off Me Ya Perv!"Ino screeched, pushing Mayuri onto the bed. He smirked and said.

"Ah! Agressiveness when drunk, I see. Me like, me like."He said, getting up and pulling Ino ontop of him. Ino pinched a series of pressure points leaving him numb all over.

"Uh You bitch! What did you do to me!?"He yelled.

"Nothing much. Yoko, mission complete. I'm coming home now."Ino said into the radio.


	14. Chapter 14:The Letter

Chapter 14: The Letter

"Hai!"Yoko said, announcing her understanding.

"Ino, why didn't you tell me about these missions?"Deidara asked. Static filled the air as they heard crashes and bumps. Then they heard Ino's scream.

"Ino, What's going on!?"Deidara asked, grabbing the radio from Yoko's ears. She yelped before glaring at the pyromaniac.

The occupants in the kitchen listened for Ino's answer, but it never came...the line went dead.

--

"You bastard! You broke my radio!"Ino screeched, eyeing the broken electronic on the floor.

"See I knew it! I knew you were a spy!"Mayuri said before charging towards the scantily dressed blonde.

He punched out at Ino, expecting it to make contact, but he expected wrong. Ino ducked and kicked out, causing him to reach for his nuts.

oooooo O.o thats got ta hurt...

"You bitch!"He yelled, tackling Ino onto the floor. He punched down, but only hit her once, until she smashed her skull against his.

"Ugh...."He said, rolling over to his side.

"Ugh...gosh you have a hard head...Oh yeah! Looks like that poison is kicking in right about now!"Ino said, jumping up in triumph. She then turned to her side to face him and pressed his shitotsu nerve causing him to black out.

Chapter 14: The Message

Pein, Konan, Deidara, Itachi, Hidan, and Kisame all looked up when they heard the entrance open and close back.

"She's back!"Deidara said, happily and glad. He thought he had lost his sunshine.

--

Ino had slung Mayuri over her shoulder, but was now holding him to her side, since he was getting kinda heavy. She had him bound by his arms but not his legs since the concoction she put in his drink wasn't like other poisons. The plants she used to make them were all poisoness, but together made the person sleepily and kinda numb. Because she was taking him into the base, she had a mask around his eyes.

"..mm..."He murmured, gaining consciosness. Ino looked down at him and glared. He straightened up but Ino never lost her grip on him. He looked in her direction before sudenedly slamming his skull into hers with such force and intensity.

Ino stumbled back before tripping over her feet and falling on the floor. Ino squirmed and yelped in pain. Mayuri tried to regain control of his muscles but found them not working. So he had to lay there as the pain in Ino's skull lessened.

"You bastard!"Ino said, dragging him into the kitchen this time. Ino opened the door to the kitchen, rubbing her head and greeted the members.

"What happened!? We..Well I was so worried!"Deidara aaid, getting up. Ino looked at him quizically, since when did he care about her?

"This idiot right here, broke my radio."Ino said pointing to the orange haired man on the floor.

"Whoa!!! Killer outfit!!"Hidan said, his eyes staring at Ino's body in the short shorts and midriff. She yelped and closed the trench coat.

"See this is why I hate people like you! Always wanting a girl to dress like this! And these missions!"Ino complained poking Mayuri's head,"Leader-sama, Can I use the interrogation room?"

".......okay...."Pein said, eyeing Ino's face.

"interrogation! I'm not answering any of your fucking qestions!"Mayuri yelled, directing his voice to Ino. Ino turned around and kicked him in his back.

"Shut the fuck up! You don't have to answer!"Ino growled,"Where's Yoko?"

"..."Everyone was speechless seeing how Ino delt with the peoples. She shrugged and said,"Godaime-sama didn't say I had to be nice. She tells me who to and who not to be "nice" to."

"She left, saying something had come up and someone needed her."Konan answered.

"Ino, What happened to your head?"Pein asked.

"He slammed his skull into mine."Ino said, rubbing it again unconsciously. Ino then pulled out a scroll and summoned Silence out.

"Ino-Danna, how "that" mission go?"

"Crappy. Do you this see this?!"Ino asked, pointing to the bruise from where Mayuri headbutted her.

"Ouch. What happened?"Silence said, wincing.

"This dobe slammed his skull into mine."Ino explained,"Silence, in all seriousness now, I do believe you owe me a letter from Prince Horiyuki."

"Oi. No, you do not need that message."Silence said backing up. Silence knew that message will break her heart and initiate her infamous temper.

"Silence. Now."Ino growled. He shook his head and ran. Ino ran after him yelling,"Silence. Give me that message!!!"

"Why do you care so much!? You don't need it! It's better if you don't see it."Silence yelled back over his shoulder.

"Hai it is. He said something bad was gonna happen if I didn't respond and I need to know What."Ino retorted. Ino brought her arms behind her back and grabbed some shinobi wire. Throwing it at Silence, she enhanced with her chakra and brought it around his legs. He tripped and fell, with Ino wrapping the wire around his legs.

"Ino, you don't wanna do this."Silence pleaded. Ino nodded and said,

"Hai I do."She snatched the parchment from Silence's collar and opened it. It read:

**Yamanaka Ino,**

**For you have made me wait too long for your response and I warned you about that. I am not a patient person, for that you will suffer my consequences. Your father for instance, when you went back to Konoha a few days ago and didn't see them...that was my doing. You see, there are a series of punishments for I've seen you as the ultimate prize in life. Therefore I have 3 consequences for the longer you make me wait. The first consequence has been completed already...I would like for you to know that your parents are dead. I killed them. That's the first punishment. The second is being done now...I am targeting your fellow clan members. I will kill them....even the the protege child. I have no remorse if you must know. I can not tell you the third and last consequence seeing that I dare you to make me wait. My plans are being carried out because as you know, I love order, punctuality, responsibility, respect, and well behavior. Theses actions will make sure that you learn and obtain those qualities if you don't have them. Don't make me wait any longer, for remember, you are my ultimate prize in which I will have. Gomen for making this letter so long and sorrow filled, but I'm not gonna sugarcoat anything for you, even though you are to be my wife.**

**Your love, Prince Horiyuki XOXO **

**P.S. Get going now to my castle. Now. Now. Now....And I'm not insane.**

Ino's eyes widen and she covered her mouth.

"I told you you wouldn't like it. I'm Gomen that I didn't get there faster."Silence said, now that the wire was off, he was looking at the ground, tears forming in his eyes.

Animals have feelings too......this chapter was sad.

Ino fell to her knees and broke down in tears and sobs. Silence sat down next to her, letting her bury her face in his soft, fluffy fur.

A minute later, Deidara appeared in the hallway. He ran to them, seeing Ino's shoulders shaking. He kneeled next to her and Silence and rubbed Ino's back even though he didn't know What was going on.

"Arigato, Deidara."Ino said, her tears slowing down. He nodded and wiped her tears away.

"I told you..I'll always be there for you.."He said softly. Ino's smile was very small but Deidara still saw it. It melted his heart to see such sadness in her eyes.

Ino tried to stand up and instantly fell back to her knees. Deidara helped her up and placed her on Silence's back, who insisted.

"Oh crud! The prisoner."Ino said, remembering the rapist on the kitchen floor. Silence ran her back to the kitchen. She kicked him lightly in his side to see if her was still alive. Konan questionally glazed at Ino's treatment towards him.

"The drugs I gave him, causes sleepiness and numbness but staying in that state for too long causes death. He turned toward her and said.

"I was begining to think you forgot about me, Dollface."He smirked.

Ino sucked her teeth and growled,"Don't call me that. Time to go interrogate you." With that she dragged him to the room Pein brought her to the first day she got there.

She pushed him in his seat and pulled a dropped out of pouch. Roughly, opened his mouth and trickled two drops on his tongue. His sleepiness and numbness immediatly wore off and he ripped his blindfold off.

"What do you want with me?"He asked.

"For interrogation! Duh! Anyway...in all seriousness, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, where were on the night the Kazekage's office was bombed?"

Mayuri rolled his eyes and said,"Well I did say I wasn't telling right? Duh!"

"I'll give you one more chance to answer the question. My patience with you is very thin anyway."Ino growled, rubbing her temples.

"Who are you to be questioning me anyway!? You're probably no interrogator. You're just a bitch!"Mayuri said, before spitting in Ino's direction.

"Oh Hai! I believe this is the time for introductions! I'm Yamanaka Ino, Konoha's Head Chief of The interrogation and Torture Department! Nice to meet ya!"Ino said, throwing a punch into Mayuri's gut causing him to gasp for breath. Knocked the wind right out of him. Ino smirked and sat across from him.

She sat down in the chair across the table and crossed her arms. She smirked as he tried to regain control of his breath.

"You might wanna put your head through your knees."Ino coldly laughed.

--

Just about everyone, except Pein, Zetsu, and Kakuzu, watched from behind the glass at Ino's interrogation.

"Wow...she shows no mercy."Deidara and Kisame said at the same time.

"....It's kinda..."Hidan started before Kisame interupted him and said.

"Scary?"

"No, I was gonna say hawt before you rudely unterupted me."Hidan said, crossing his arms.

--

"Hmm...Yamanaka, eh?"Mayuri murmured.

"Hai, so What?"Ino asked, her arms still crossed and a pissed off expression on her face.

"I remember you know from 7 years ago."Mayuri said.

Ino's eyes widened and she said,"Bout time you remembered me. You are so lucky I'm under orders not to kill you."

"Hai, you're the girl who with that slut. She did me willingly."Mayuri smirked. Ino pushed her chair back and slammed her hands on the table.

"No she didn't, you forced her, you rapist!!"Ino yelled, outraged that he would bring up that subject like that.

"Aw..Are you mad that your slut of a friend is dead? That's too bad..this world is probably better off with her slutty ass."Mayuri sneered.

"That's it! I'm gonna hurt you!"Ino screeched hopping over the table and tackling Mayuri. He was defensless against her ferious attacks.

"W-What the hell are you!?"He shrieked when he saw Ino's body get evelopped into a white blinding light, Ino's eyes turn amber, and she grew little fangs. Her hair turned a darker blonde with a tint of green. She had whiskers, two that were particulary longer than the others.

"You don't need to know."Ino growled, lunging for Mayuri. He screeched as he covered up his face."Onegai don't hurt me!"

"I can only guarentee that if you cooperate and answer my questions."Ino said.

"Fine! Okay! Just don't hurt me!"He whined, sitting back into the chair. Ino's eyes and teeth still in demon mode. It would take some time for it to go back normal.

--

An hour later....

"Squad 5, answer me, It's Dog."Ino said, borrowing one of the Akatsuki radios since Mayuri broke hers.

"Dog-sama? Go for orders. This is Hawk."

"Hawk, I need you to report to Godaime-sama and report that I, Dog, is on my way from my mission."Ino commanded over the radio.

"Hai Ma'am!"Hawk said.

"..Wow you got it going on."Deidara said, sneaking on Ino. Succeeding on scaring her.

"Bad things happen to people who decide to sneak up on me. Yeah...it's time for the prisoner to go to Konoha now."Ino said.

"Need anyone to escort you?"Deidara asked. The kitchen was abnormally quiet for everyone was on missions, except Ino, Deidara, Pein, and Tobi.

"Nope. I just have to drop him off there and report my findings."Ino said,"but thanks anyway."

"Sure anytime..Ino remember when I said if you need anything, just say so?"He asked, a blush tinting his cheeks.

"Hai..."

"I meant it."Ino blushed hearing this. She smiled and surprised him by giving him a huge hug. He was really surprised but realized something......Ino's figure melted right into his, which in his mind meant that those two were a perfect match.

"I'll be back later."Ino said.

--

"That's wack....I tell you all I can and I still get put into custody of your division. Do you know how rough that's gonna be considering how you treated me!?"Mayuri ranted.

Ino rolled her eyes and replied,"I wish I could say they're worst than me...but no they aren't. There is only and he was my mentor. You're gonna me left in the capable hands of my favorite squad and another one. They're the younger me in their generation. You're in for a big treat."

"Oh Goodie."Mayuri said, sarcastically,"Do you think you can tell them to go on easy on me?"

"Nope. I don't help rapists. It's not my style."Ino said, looking straight ahead.

"but that was 7 years ago!"

"Hai, 7 years of not having my best friend and family along by my side. Instead they died in by your hands."Ino said, coldly.

"Scorcher."Silence said, appearing out of a bush. He was accompanying Ino along with this mission.

"Ah shaddup up."Mayuri growled.

"Do we have a problem with my nindog, Mayuri?"Ino growled. He turned pale and shook his head no really fast.


	15. Chapter 15:Tipped and Caught!

Chapter 15: Tipped and Caught!

"Oh yeah! This plan will not fail. Her death won't be on my hands coz technically I'm not killing her."Tobi thought aloud, going over his plan to dispose of Ino. He really couldn't stand her. He thought her coming into the Akatsuki would weaken them and their superiority.

--

'It's been awhile since I've seen him around here? I wonder What he could be up to?'Pein thought, looking around for Tobi. He hadn't seen him since breakfast which was about like 4 hours ago. He didn't see Ino either.....oh yeah he gave her that mission to bring that prisoner back to Konoha.

Both Itachi and Pein were keeping constant watches in Tobi and his behavior. They didn't want him becoming dangerous. If he did become hostile, he would first come after Ino and he knew it. He despised her for some reason. He hoped that it wouldn't come to anything like that.

--

"Duck, did you here?"Sayuri asked, her and Isumi walking into the department.

"No What are you talking about? That question is too vague."Yune joked, slightly.

"Dog's back. She just came back from a mission Godaime-sama sent her one. She's back in the village, let's go see her."Isumi explained and suggested.

"Sure. let's knock ourselves out."Yune said, sarcastically.

"Duck, stop being such a prick."Sayuri smirked under her mask.

--

"Dog! You're back!"Sayuri cried, appearing in front of Ino and Mayuri. Mayuri stepped back as Sayuri ran to them.

"Hey Mouse. Cat, Duck."Ino smiled under her mask.

Mayuri looked confused, he only saw one of them. Then he blinked when two more ANBU operatives appeared. He then understood how much better Ino had gotten than him. He didn't even sense the other when she did.

"Konnichiwa, Dog-sensei. Squad 5 said they are gonna be with us shortly. They just had to finish some paperwork from their last mission.

About 30 seconds later, 3 more operatives appeared. Wearing the Hawk, Rabbit, and Turtle masks. The Rabbit had a feminine appearance, and the other two were males, Mayuri guessed.

"Hawk, Rabbit, and Turtle reporting in!"All three chorused.

"Good, everyone is here. Hawk, Rabbit, and Turtle, you three got the job of watching anyone who comes near this guy. Mouse, Duck, and Cat, you three got the job of interrogating him for any further information and finding his accomplanices. I have a feeling there are more."Ino assigned, wasting no time going into boss mode.

All 6 operatives chorused a,"Hai ma'am!"

Mayuri felt the two males grab him and he looked at Ino one more time before he vanished with squad 5.

"It's good to see you, sensei."Yune said. Sayuri and Isumi had disappeared to get started on their assignment while he hung back to talk with his idol.

"It's good to see all of you too."Ino smiled,"So What's been going on since I'll been gone?"

"Well Ibiki-sensei has complimented me for the nice job I was doing, keeping everyone in order. Nothing much though."Yune said.

"Nice, Ibiki-sensei rarely compliments anyone."Ino said.

--

Ino was panting as she ran threw the treetops. She looked back a couple of times but didn't see anyone, but she sure did feel them.

After running for 2 more hours, the presence of the ANBU chasing her disappeared. She finally losed them.

It all started after she reported to Godaime-sama for the report and was leaving the village. Someone had tipped off Konoha that she was part of the Akatsuki. Not even wanting to stick around to prove she wasn't, she took off running with her ANBU students chasing after her. She had finally lost them an hour ago but she kept running just to make sure.

She stopped and hid in a bush and was catching her breathe when she heard a familiar voice call out.

"Kamaitachi Wind Scythe Jutsu!"

Ino peered through the bushes just in time to see the familiar Suna chick call out her jutsu and attacked one of the two guys surrounding her.

"Save it girl, we're not affected at all by your wind jutsus!"One of the guys called out. He disappeared in Temari's eye but Ino saw him perfectly charging at her. He appeared before Temari thrusting a katana threw her stomach.

"Ugh."Temari said, before passing out and falling to the ground. He picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.

"Let's go, Tzuaki. We got the girl."He said, turning around to face his comrade. His eyes widened when he saw him fall to the ground and behind him, Ino cleaning off a the katana she had just killed him with.

"Girl! you'll pay for killing my brother!"He yelled, dropping Temari and charging for her. He thought his quickness would surprise her like it did Temari, but it didn't work and Ino wounded up, punching him in his face. Then she grabbed him by his hair, which was pretty long, and slit his throat. No one messes with her friends and she was feeling bloodlusty and agitated.

She slung Temari and hopped back into the treetops. Back to the base for her. No more Konoha.

She was caught and could never go back.

--

Temari woke up with her head throbbing and could have sworn it was all a dream when the guy had stabbed her.

Then she sat up and winced. She looked down under the covers and saw bandages covering her wounds.

"Morning, Temari-chan."

Temari looked up and smiled brightly when she saw,"Ino!"

"Yup. I killed those guys who were after you and I bandaged you up. Don't try and move for a while, you're still healing from the blade."Ino smiled.

"Thanks. Where have ya been? How have ya been?"Temari asked.

"I've been good. How's Kazekage-san and Kankuro-san been?"

"Kankuro's being kankuro and Gaara has been alright, been busy."Temari said.

"Hungry? I could make you something."Ino asked. She feeling like a nurse again.

"No thanks, I'm juts gonna get some more sleep."Temari said, laying back down and closing her eyes. Ino closed the door and thought about her current situation that layed at hand. Her clan members were gonna be killed if Ino didn't do anything.

"Ino, you're back....and What happened?"Deidara asked, eyeing Ino's bandaged cheek, neck, and he couldn't see the rest since she was wearing her robe.

"I got found out. I don't know how. My ANBU students chasing me said someone tipped off Godaime-sama after I left her and office and she ordered for them to bring me back."Ino recalled, sitting down at the table next to him.

"It's good that you're okay though."Deidara said, his voice low and husky. It made shivers go down her spine.

"Arigato."Ino said, blushing bright red.

Deidara hesitated, looking up at Ino. His proximity made her finally lose control over the blush on her face. but he only smiled, reaching up to put his hand on her face cautiously. Something about that small gesture said everything. He didn't need to say anything at all, he just leaned up and kissed her, not letting her go. To his surprise, she actually pulled him closer, not letting go either and even getting more aggressive

Ino then rested her head on his shoulder lovingly. She felt Deidara put his arm around her. She suddenly felt warm and safe, as she did whenever they sat like this. Her eyes slid closed as Ino's mind began to fill with thoughts of the last time they had met, and the kiss he had given her.

It felt awesome!!!

(Bout time they kissed right? ..well u seen all that stuff Ino went thru so i had to let her warm up to him)

It wasn't those small kisses either, it was a long passionate one that broke when Temari bursted in the room.

Both broke apart and blushed. Temari giggled and said,"I should maybe come back later."

"It's okay Temari-chan, Whatcha need?"Ino asked, still blushing.

"I needed some water and maybe something small to eat. but I could come back since I really don't think I wanna see you two suck faces."Temari said.

That made the two blush even harder, Ino harder than Deidara though. Both blondes looked toward the door when Hidan stepped through. Then Temari turned around noticing their stares not on her anymore.

"Who the hell is this now?"Hidan asked, a twinkle in his eye.

"Temari, this is Hidan. Hidan, Temari. Also Temari this is Deidara."Ino introduced everyone.

"Nice ta meet ya."Hidan smirked. Temari blushed and nodded.

"Why don't you two get the know each other better over there where I won't puke,"Ino joked causing Deidara to laugh.

"Shut the fuck up Ino. In fact we will."Hidan said, him and Temari going over to the living room part.

"Well...I'm exhausted. Good night, Deidara-kun."Ino said going into the hallway. Deidara followed her and said.

"Sweet dreams, Ino."Deidara said, lifting her chin and placing his lips on hers. They broke apart and went their separate ways.


	16. Chapter 16:Jinta

Chapter 16: Jinta

Ino woke up really early the next morning. She blushed just about her kisses with Deidara....she also blushed at the fact that his lips were soft.

"Well I must get cracking. I can't be late."Ino said, pulling out a scroll and summoning a 2-bladed scythe, a katana, and some more weapons to refill her pouch.

Ino opened her door and looked out. Hearing silence, she quietly placed a note on the kitchen table and was about to leave when Zetsu found her.

"Where are you going, Ino?"He asked, popping out of the ground.

"I've gotta save my family. I'll be back, I promise."Ino said. He nodded and said.

"Good luck."He said, sinking back into the floor.

--

"Pein! Look!"Konan said. handing him the note she found on the kitchen table. He read it over and said.

"She'd better come back."He growled. He still needed to give her missions so she could pull her weight in the organization. In the whole time she had been with them, she still hadn't done any missions from him, excluding the patrolling mission she had with Konan.

--

Ino peered through some bushes at the castle Horiyuki said he lived at. She snuck through an open door and beckoned a maid walking by over to her.

"Can I help you?"

"Hai. Do you know where Prince Horiyuki is? I'm Yamanaka Ino."Ino said, she had used the direct approach instead of sneaking about. It'd be easier to use the honest way.

"Hai! Follow me. He's been expecting you. but I don't think you'll be pleased, if you've got the letter he sent to you."The maid said.

"What is your name?"Ino asked.

"Nemu."She said, stopping at a door that was obviously his since it was more designed and fancy looking than the others.

"Arigato, Nemu-san. I hope we meet again."Ino said before knocking on the doors.

"I hope so too, Ino-san."Nemu said before going back to her duties.

"Come in. Tarito if that's you, you'd better have my food ready."Horiyuki said before Ino opened the door.

"No It's Yamanaka Ino."Ino smirked, coming in and closing the door behind her.

"Ino! Honey you've come!!"He said, becoming excited.

'Great, he's a nutcase.'Ino thought.

"I was wondering when you were gonna show up. You've only got one clan member left. He's lucky, I guess."He said, smiling at her.

"Where is he? And who is he?"Ino asked, that's the only reason she came, for her family.

"He's right over there."He said, pointing to a medium sized cage with a small boy of 4 years old. He had the Yamanaka looks alright. He was sleep though so he missed Ino's entrance.

"I want him now. I don't wanna marry you,"Ino said, her eyes cold and her voice not playing. The one she used for interrogating.

"Well sweetie, we don't get everything we wanted....except me. I get Everything that I want."He sneered.

"Listen, if you value your life, you're gonna give him to me now."Ino growled.

"Hmm...fiesty..and no manners...Well we'll fix that."He said, not even looking at her. Ino unstrapped her scythe and had it at his neck in a second. He gulped and looked scared.

"What did I say? Toss the keys over here! Now!"Ino growled, with more feriociousness in her voice than before.

He tossed he keys over and Ino opened the cage while keeping her eye on him. He never looked away from her.

"You will never get my hand in marriage. You killed my family and want my love? Oh no..it don't work that way,"Ino sneered, wrapping the boy in a blanket and holding him. She put her scythe back on her back and said.

"Well good bye Prince Horiyuki. This might have turned out better if you hadn't handle the situation like this."Ino said, before opening the door. She walked the way she came and was out the door before guards surrounded her.

"If you don't get out of my way."Ino growled.

"Yamanaka Ino. You will not be going anywhere except back into the castle."One said, he seemed to be the chief.

"If I have to put this child down, you will not like it."Ino said.

"Grab her!"The chief called out. They hadn't even reached Ino when she lightly layed Jinta on the ground and transformed in the Haku demon she had inside of her.

"What the hell is she!?"One scared guard yelled.

"I don't know but get her! The prince will never forgive us for letting her escape!"Another answered.

(Gomen for the crappy scene in this chapter..but Ino didn't kill him and maybe...just maybe ill have him come back for revenge...i doubt it but oh well...and i dont do fighting scenes that well..it would have been a long fight for this chapter)

--

"I wonder where Ino went, un?"Deidara wondered aloud in the kitchen where everyone else was. Pein and Konan turned to him and she said.

"She went on a self proclaimed mission early this morning. She said she'd be back."

"..."He said, looking down.

Everyone suddenly turned to he hallway when they heard a whirring noise coming from it. Suddenly a white dragon with blondish green hair and whiskers flew through the door. It was bleeding, around a few wounds it had.

"OMG!"Temari yelled. She was sitting next to Hidan...they seemed to be together already.

The dragon gently placed a child on the ground and was panting heavily. It looked at everyone before a blinding white light envelopped it. The dragon's body disappeared and in it's place was Ino on her hands and knees panting heavily.

"Ino?"Temari asked...she had never known Ino had a demon inside of her.

"So that's What the Haku demon looks like now."Pein said. Kisame's mouth was practically touching the floor.

"What the fuck!"Hidan said.

"Gomen I'm late."Ino said, leaning against the wall. She picked up the child in the blanket and left for her room.

(Oh the only people not in the kitchen were Itachi, Zetsu, Tobi, Kakuzu)

Ino layed the child on her bed and covered him up. She placed a kiss on his forehead before taking off her robe. It was bloodied from the wounds she received from the guards.

She also took the child's blanket for that had little drops of her blood on it.

"I gotta wash these."Ino muttered to herself.

"What happened, yeah?"Deidara asked, appearing in her doorway. Ino jumped a little before turning around and saying.

"As you can see, I was attacked."Ino said,"The washing machine is next to the kitchen right?"

"Hai,"He said, still uneasy, she was still kinda bleeding and was acting as if everything was okay.

She walked past the kitchen, ignored everyone's stares and plopped the bloodied clothes in the washing machine.

"Ino, un."Deidara said, in a seriousness.

"hmm?"She said, avoiding his face.

"I don't want to lose you, yeah. Onegai be careful."He said. Ino turned to his face, blushing and said.

"I will."Leaving the washing room, she went into the kitchen for some medical supplies.

"What happened, Ino? It looks like you went through a tornado,"Temari joked, trying to lighten the mood, it worked for the most part.

"I got into a fight with some guards."Ino said, simply.

"Ino!"Silence yelled running into the kitchen.

"Ya."

"What the hell happened to you?"He asked, forgetting his question and going straight to another one.

"I was fighting. Now What were you gonna say?"She said, rolling her eyes.

He was about to get on her about the amount of eye rolling when he remembered and said,"Ino, Horiyuki, killed everyone. I just found out."

Everyone turned to her see her reaction to the bad news but she already knew about it."I know. I saw him, and he got his guards on me."

"So that's where you were?"Konan and Pein asked, at the same time. but when they looked at each other and then blushed. but since everyone was looking at Ino, only Ino caught it.

"Hai, I'm exhausted, so I'm going to sleep."Ino yawned.

"Ino, summon the rest of us so we can seal Haku back."Silence suggested.

Ino shook her head and said,"It's okay, I'm going to heal myself with the chakra. Then I'll be out, so...good night."

--

"Aww man....I forgot he was in my bed."Ino whined, seeing Jinta in her bed. He stirred before looking over at the blonde staring at him.

"Mommy?"He asked, rubbing the sleepiness out of him.

"No, remember me, Cousin Ino?"Ino asked, smiling down at him.

"Oh! Cousin Ino!!"He yelled, jumping off the bed and onto her. He wrapped himself after her. She smiled down at him.

"So ya hungry or something?"She asked, she'd have to take care of him, before she succumbed into her own needs.

He shook his head Hai and Ino said,"Let's get ya something to eat then."

"Yay!! Cousin Ino is gonna get me something to eat!!"He said happily. Now she remembered why she loved him....he was adorable. He squirmed as he turned so he could see where he was going in Ino's arms.

"Who's the kid?"Zetsu said, popping out of nowhere. Jinta yelped and turned away from him.

"My cousin, we're the last of the Yamanaka Clan."Ino said.

"**He looks like a brat!"**The black side of Zetsu said.

"Ah Shaddup, Zetsu. No one messes with us, right Jinta?"Ino smirked. Jinta nodded and stuck his tongue out at Zetsu.

"**Brat you are so lucky, me and Ino are cool. Coz if we weren't, I would have ripped your tongue out and made you eat it!"**The black side growled.

"No we wouldn't have,"The white side retorted.

"**Yeah I would have.**"He said, going back through the floor.

"Ino...he's scary."Jinta murmured.

"After a while he won't scare you."Ino said, reassuringly.

Arriving in the kitchen, eyes landed on the little boy. He shyly put his face in Ino's shoulder.

"Aww..."Konan and Temari gushed. Hidan rolled his eyes, Itachi just looked at him and smiled, slightly. Pein just looked at him. Kisame smirked a toothy grin.

(Tobi, Kakuzu, Deidara, Zetsu, Sasori aren't in the kitchen. Sasori hasn't talked in a while...he keeps getting missions..tobi's being evil. kakuzu's counting money,,as usual. zetsu is patrolling..deidara is taking a shower...)

"Who is he?"Pein asked, eyeing the shy little boy. He looked like a Yamanaka, so he could saftely say he was part of her clan.

"He's my cousin, Jinta. He was the only one left alive. I got there too late."Ino said, putting him down in her usual seat.

He looked at Temari who grinned at him.

"Konnichiwa."She said.

"...Konnichiwa."he said back very quietly.

"At least he's a quiet Yamanaka."Pein joked.

"How old are you, Jinta?"Konan asked, the girls were loving him. Little child are adorable to female and sometimes male adults.

"4."He said with a blush. He looked at Itachi, who beckoned him over. He hesitated before going over to the raven haired Uchiha.

Itachi whispered something before Jinta nodded. Itachi then gave him a small lollipop. Everyone was shocked...no one knew Itachi liked kids.

Ino, who was making some farina for him, didn't see Itachi's random act of kindness. Jinta ran over to Ino and tugged at her robe. She bended over to hear What he was saying.

Jinta then pointed to the lollipop and then to Itachi. She smiled and took a plate out for him. She spooned the hot farina onto the plate and placed it on the table.

"Blow on it, it's hot."She said, sitting down next to him. He nodded and took a spoonful and blew before quickly putting it in his mouth. He covered his mouth and yelped. Ino giggled and said.

"Told ya."

"Well I got a mission to do. Ready Itachi-san?"Kisame asked, with Itachi nodding. The blue man and raven haired guy left.

Itachi gave a small wave to Jinta before leaving. Jinta waved back and said.

"Bye! Itachi-san!!"Ino, Konan, and Temari giggled,"Ino-chan!"

"Hai?"Ino asked, turning to him.

"What we gonna do today?"He asked before spooning another glomp of farina in his little small, adorable mouth. He looked like he could be Ino and Deidara's child. He had Deidara's sunny blonde hair, but a mix between Ino and Deidara's eye colors.

"Cool!!!"Tobi yelled running into the kitchen and over to Jinta and Ino.

"Konichiwa, Tobi."Ino smiled. Tobi enthusiastically waved and exclaimed,"I knew Deidara-sempai and Ino were together!!! Look they have a son!!"

Ino blushed a very deep red and said,"Tobi...this is my cousin."

Everyone started laughed, causing Ino to blush again,"Jinta, I know What we're gonna do."

"What?"The blondie boy asked, a smudge of farina on his cheek. Ino smiled and said,"It's a surprise."

"Oi! Cmon tell me!!"He pleaded. Ino giggled and shook her head.

"Ino, can I talk to you for a minute?"Pein asked, standing up and heading to his office.

"Sure thing. Temari can you watch him for a minute?"Ino asked, rising as well. Temari nodded and gushed.

"Sure! He's such a cutie!"Hidan pouted, but Temari saw that and said,"Hidan-kun, stop pouting, so are you."

"That's What I thought."He said, crossing his arms, like he was What everyone respected.

--

"Ino, do you by chance know why I called you here?"Pein asked. Ino shook her head, but said.

"I have a feeling though...is it about Jinta?"

He nodded and said,"Ino, this is a criminal organization and I don't know if we should keep him around here. It's not that I don't want him here, he might get hurt. And I don't wanna take that chance."

"but Leader-sama, I'm all he's got and he's my only blood family. Everyone here is my family by no blood relation."Ino smirked at the last part.

"Just promise me, you'll watch over him and keep him safe."Pein sighed.

"I promise...Arigato."She bowed, showing her respect and thanks. He nodded and said.

"Well Ino, since he's gonna be living here. he needs a room. I have a solution for this though...Look I know you and Deidara are together now..I saw you two in the kitchen that night you brought Temari-san here. You're gonna move in with him, so Jinta can have your room, and you're only about a door away from him."Pein said causing Ino to blush deeply.

"...Hai...it hasn't been made public yet."Ino said to him causing him to chuckled before she left his office.

Instead of going back to the kitchen, she walked right past and to Deidara's room. He answered the door after like one knock.

"Ino.."He said, with a smile.

"Hai, Leader-sama said, that since Jinta will be having my room...I get to crash with you!"She blushed. He blushed before wrapping her in a huge hug. He kissed her forehead and said.

"That's fine with me...so What are you doing today?"

Ino thought for a second before saying,"I was thinking I was gonna take Jinta to get some new clothes. Then spend some time and make it easier for him to understand that his parents are dead. I'm going to tell him that they're in a better place."

"Good start, beats my mission today. I got a small scrolling stealing mission but oh well."Deidara said, absently. Ino smiled and said.

"Well I'll see you tonight then."With a wink she out of there.

"Will do, Ms. Yamanaka."He smirked after her receding form.

--

"Great! My plan failed. Stupid Konoha people couldn't even caught her. Oh well...I guess I'll have to get it done myself."Tobi said, pacing in his room.

He picked up a piece of paper that showed his plans, he still had some up his sleeves. He was sure they'd work since he'd be behind them now.

He chuckled in evilly, thinking about commencing his next plan.


	17. Chapter 17:OMG Can it be possible?

Chapter 17: OMG!?!?!?! Can It be Possible!?!?!?

As soon as Konan woke up, she felt very naseus and ran for the bathroom. She kneeled over the toilet bowl and puked her guts out. She was leaning on it when the bathroom door opened and Pein poked his head in.

"Are you okay, Konan?"He asked, worry displayed on his face. Konan waved her hand before another wave of nausua came over her and she hurled in the toilet again. Pein winced causing Konan to flick her hand at him. He nodded and closed the door again.

He paced around in the room for a minute, Konan had been in there for 4 minutes puking already. If she was sick, this was not good. How was he suppose to run an organization if his partner in crime was sick? He wished he had Byakugan for a minute so he could look inside of her to see What was causing her sickness...

Pein started smirking when he had a great idea!! Have Ino look at her, after all, she's a certified medic ninja.

"I'll be back, Konan."He said, before heading out for Deidara's room. He poked his head in Ino's old room to make sure Jinta was in there. He wasn't, so he knocked on Deidara's door. He waited a minute before the door flung open to see a disheveled Deidara, with bedhair.

"Leader-sama?"The blonde man asked, with his eyes barely open. It was only 5 in the morning.

"Yur, Deidara, do you know where Ino went?"He asked, ignoring blondie's sleepiness.

(it's said just like how its spelled yurrr! lol!)

"Check the kitchen, she and Jinta went there about 5 minutes ago....Is that all?"He asked. Pein nodded and he closed the door behind the orange haired leader.

"I just missed her."He muttered to himself.

"Morning, Leader-sama."Zetsu said, coming up from the floor. Zetsu had that habit, to just come out of nowhere, it always freaked some members out...like Ino and Konan...Jinta too. Pein knew the little boy would be scared of a venus fly trap looking man popping out of the floor like some kind of daisy.

"Morning, Zetsu. Is Ino still in the kitchen?"He asked, turning to face the man...thingy as he fully came out of the floor.

"Hai, she was making some breakfast while Jinta was watching from a stool."Zetsu answered.

"Was there some reason you came to me?"Pein asked, whenever he saw Zetsu, it was usually to tell something.

"Hai. Sasori-san has come back from his mission. He just got back and is probably either heading this way or talking to Ino-san in the kitchen."Zetsu said,"I'm going back to patrolling now."

And with that he sunk back through the floor. He sped up his walk and got to the kitchen just to have Jinta run into his legs. He shrunk back and whimpered.

"Oh! Konichiwa Leader-sama. Gomen for him."Ino said,"Jinta say Gomen."

"...Gomen."He said, his lips moved but the Gomen was almost inaudible. Then he ran over to Ino's side, who was at the kitchen island making two plates. One small one that had just a little bit of everything, which was a style breakfast. Eggs, pancakes, and bacon. The other plate was for Ino.

"You okay, Leader-sama? You seem a little out of it today."Ino asked, glancing to the usually in control leader. He looked confused and a little dazed today like something weird happened.

"..I need you to do something for me..."He said, adverting his eyes.

"Sure.."she said, taking Jinta from around her leg and sitting him on a stool,"What is it?"

"I think Konan's sick...she's been puking for the past few weeks and I don't know What's wrong with her? Can you take a look?"He asked, twiddling his thumbs.

"Sure. Why not?"Ino said, turning to Jinta she said,"Stay here. I'll be right back."

"I'll stay with him."Pein said, sitting a few seats away from the blonde boy.

"thanks."Ino said, quickly walking out of the room. She grabbed a medical kit before she left and walked to Konan's room, on the way seeing Sasori.

"Konichiwa, Sasori-san."She said. He turned and said,"Oh Konichiwa Ino-san. Where's Deidara?"

"He's still in bed, that's why he's getting bed hair now."Ino smirked, Sasori chuckled and said.

"I'll go stop there in a few minutes. Where you off to?"

"Check up."Ino said, waving him off and knocking on Konan's door.

"Come in."She heard, before opening the door. She saw Konan laying down on the bed.

"Oh Konichiwa Ino. I thought you were Pein for a minute."Konan said, but seeing the medical bag in her hand, she added,"He asked you to check up on me, didn't he?"

She nodded and smiled before sitting on the bed next to her. Konan slowly took of the covers and layed down as Ino summoned her healing type chakra to her hands. Her hands glowed green as she layed them down on Konan's head first. She was just scanning for now.

As she went farther down to Konan's stomach, she felt a spike. She jerked back, causing Konan to glance at her. Ino couldn't help but notice that Konan's chakra presence felt a little different. Her usual blue pulsing of chakra had grown slightly erratic, and being the medic nin that she was, Ino was curious.

"Is there something wrong?!"Konan asked, Ino shook her head, not wanting upset her. Ino layed her hands back on her stomach and probed around. If she had food poisoning, then the flares would be dull and all through the body. but as soon as she reached the woman's abdomen, a sudden spike in chakra confirmed the second suspicion that she had. It was another chakra presence, a new one. She felt a heartbeat, that certainly wasn't Konan's.

Ino eyes widened, causing Konan to look at her suspiciously. Ino's shocked expression turned to joy!

Konan's green eyes widened. "W-What is it? Am I really sick?"

'OH YEAH!! Konan's having a baby!!!"Ino thought excitedly.

"Ino. What are you so happy about?"Konan asked, suspiciously. Her eyes were on Ino's face. Ino smiled innocent.

"Onegai hold for one moment..."Ino said, before vanishing using her ANBU speed...meaning she vanished in a second, without a trace.

Konan growled as she spot where Ino just sat,"When I get my hands on that girl."

Ino appeared outside the door, Pein grabbed her robe and turned her around to face him.

"Is she alright!?"He asked, looking kinda isanely and truly scared in a kinda weird compassionate way. Ino cringed and took his hands gently off her robe.

"Leader-sama, you have nothing to worry about!"Ino smiled, a huge grin. Then she vanished back into the room just in time to be greeted by Konan's wrath!

"Ino!!! How dare you just leave me like that!? You got me scared!!!"Konan yelled, shaking Ino uncontrollably.

"AAA!! Konan!! You're scaring me!"Ino said, flinching. Konan stopped shaking to say.

"Ino tell me now. What's wrong with me?"She had tears in her eyes from the fear of something being wrong.

The blond shook her head and stared back up at her. "No, but... there's another chakra presence inside you. That... that means you're pregnant."

Konan's eyes widened and her body went slack, causing her to lose grip on Ino's robe, which then caused Ino to fall flat on her butt.

"OW!"Ino shrieked. She stood up dusted off and then turned back to the green eyed woman,"Konan...."

Her eyes widened even further, if that was even possible. "What? but... but that's..." Her hand went reflexively to her abdomen. "How come I didn't think of that... Oh no, Ino... What will I do?" She shook her head briskly, trying to not think of the problems that would arise from this. "How will I tell him?"

She put her hand on Konan's shoulder for support. "I don't know, but you should tell him after all he is outside the door. but still, do you want me to make him come back later? I could? It didn't seem like you were very far along yet."

"No, I'll tell him after you leave."Konan said, Ino nodded and gathered her medical supplies and waved before she left.

Pein came in as soon as Ino left and closed the door.

She avoided his glance, but then looked up at him when she realized that she would rather look him in the eye when she told him. Her hand reached for his and placed it over her abdomen cautiously. "Do you feel it?"

His eyes widened when he sensed the second chakra presence. "What... What is that?"

A smile slowly crept onto her face. "It's ours."

His mouth opened slightly in awe. "Ours?" He let his own small smile settle on his face, both confused and happy about this new information.

--

Ino put the medical bag ontop of the fridge and sat down exhaustedly on the couch. Jinta popped out of nowhere and jumped on her lap.

"Where'd you go?"He asked, all smiles. Ino swore, his smiles were always contagious, it just make you smile when he does.

"I went to Konan-chan's room for a few."She said, looking over to the door, she saw Deidara, Sasori, Temari, and Hidan appear.

"Morning, sleepyhead!"Jinta said, hopping off Ino's lap and running over to Deidara. Deidara grabbed the boy and said.

"Morning Jinta. How'd ya sleep, yeah?"

"Great! I have my own room now thanks to Ino-chan!"Jinta said. Ino smiled. Sasori took note of how the two were acting...

"Morning, Temari-chan, Hidan."Ino said, to the couple. Temari smiled back while Hidan grunted in response.

"He's still kinda sleepy."Temari said, excusing his lack of words

"You would know all about that wouldn't you, Temari?"Sasori smirked, causing Ino to giggled. Temari turned red and said.

"Ahh shaddup, puppet boy."Earning a giggled from Jinta and Ino again. Jinta being known as to jump at random times, hopped out of Deidara's arms and ran over to Ino again.

"So What we gon today?"

"Well...like I said yesterday, it's a surprise...you have to get ready first."Ino whispered. Sasori, looked from Ino to Deidara and thought.

'I can tell, they're going out...'He thought

"I'll be back, watch me get ready!!"Jinta said, running out the door, running into yet another person. but it was a female to be exact.

"Oh! Gomen Jinta."Konan said, Jinta bowed respectfully, gave a wave and ran yet again.

"What's with the hypness?"She giggled, turning to Ino, who shrugged.

"I really don't know. All gave him was the western styled breakfast...OH! I know. Those pancakes had syrup on them. He loves sweets, so I have to buy him a toothbrush now that I remember."Ino said.

Konan smiled, she just knew it, when Ino did have children, she was gonna be a great mother. She just hoped she could be too.

"You will be, Konan."Ino said smiled, surprising Konan with that information and where she got it from.

....15 minutes later...

Jinta came running in to present himself to his older cousin. He smirked as she looked him over.

"Coz I'm smart, I dressed myself."He grinned, that Naruto grin. Ino and Konan giggled before Ino said,"We can go now!"

"Hai we can now. Konan, we're just gonna be in the fields around here if anyone needs us,"Ino said, taking Jinta's hand. He was trying to pull her along to get her to move faster. Oh she could move way faster, he just didn't know that.

"We're gonna buy the stuff you need then I need to talk to you, got that?"Ino asked, as they quickly arrived in town,"Oo...and I'll sign you up for the ninja academy here."

"Hai!!"Jinta yelped, jumping into the air. People around them stared, it was a strange sight indeed. An Akatsuki member with a child, not a match.

"Cmon, let's buy you some clothes and a toothbrush."Ino muttered to more of herself since Jinta was in his own little world right now.

.....A Few hours later....

Ino had taken Jinta shopping and bought him some clothes, bought him a toothbrush, and even signed him up for the ninja academy. Those people there were kinda amazed though.

*Flashback*

Jinta was so excited! He was going to another ninja academy, the kids in konoha didn't like him that much because he was always good at the exercises and test, he got better grades than all of them. He was like another Sasuke Uchiha but without the coldness.

Ino and Jinta walked into Amegakure's ninja academy and looked around until a chuunin approached them both.

"Can I..um help you?"He asked, a sweatdrop rolling down his forehead, you don't really see Akatsuki members in ninja academies, and he was scared of her, she could beat him easily and senselessly.

"Hai, I'd like to enroll him in here. Is it still time to sign up?"Ino asked, knowing fully well he was scared of her.

"...Um..No, it's still open....The desk are over near that large poster...."He said, pointing to a small circulation desk.

"Thanks."Ino smiled, taking Jinta's hand and starting to walk over.

"Wait!..Um..may I ask you a question?"He asked sheepishly adervting his eyes to the floor.

"Um..sure.."Ino said. Jinta sighed, he wanted to get signed up as fast as possible.

"Why are you signing him up? Why don't you train him yourself and why is with you anyway?"He gushed. Like a inside waterfall just bursted open.

"First, I'm signing him up coz he wants to go. He needs to be with children his age sometimes, and I have missions as well as you do. And lastly, he's my-!"Ino said before Jinta interrupted her.

"She's my mom!! Now can we go!?"

".......well, he wants to go so bye."Ino said, her and blondie boy walked over to the circulation desk finally.

The two chuunin secretaries looked up at the same time and Ino saw that they were twin girls.

"How may we help you?"Both asked with a smile on their faces.

"I'd like to enroll him in this ninja academy."Ino said. They nodded and both swirled around in their chairs before swirling back with 3 papers. One was the safety contract, the other the oath, and lastly, the parent's consent.

Ino signed all three and smiled as Jinta bounced happily upon seeing her fill the forms out. The twins looked at her and gave each other quizical glances when they thought Ino wasn't looking.

"Yay!!"Jinta said, giving Ino a huge hug, which she returned. This got the twins smiling. They appreciated a good love display.

"We'll see you soon, Jinta-san."One of the twins smiled while the other waved.

*End of Flashback*

"Where are we going?"Jinta asked, as she walked pasted the rock that led to base, instead she went up a hill that sat next to the rock.

"Come, I want to talk to you."She said, kinda serious now. He nodded and sat down in front of her, she sat on a big boulder while he saw on the ground right in front of her.

"Jinta, do you know who you are?"She asked.

"Hai! I'm Yamanaka Jinta. Why?"

"No reason, just wanted to see on that one. Now you do know I'm not your mother right?"Ino asked, tapping her chin lightly.

His smile faded and he looked down before saying,"Hai I now...but I want you to be my new mommy since my old one died. She told me before she died to embrace you as my new family when I saw you, and I did What she said."Jinta half whispered, half said,"Do you not like me calling you my mommy?"

"No of course not, Jinta. I would love to be your new mommy, I just wanted to see if you remembered so you'd never forget her...Now as a Yamanaka, do you remember What we can do?"She smiled.

His smile came back as he shook his head.

"Us, Yamanakas, have the ability to control and enter other people's minds. Do you understand?"Ino asked, it was a simple concept but he was only 4. He was a smart 4 for his age but so What, he's still a child.

"Hai. I've seen Mommy do it. She aimed her hands at a guy and then she fell and didn't get back up, but the guy helped us."He smirked, remembering his mom's jutsu.

"Hai, I can do them and I'm gonna teach you too. It takes practice so don't be sad if you can't do it right now-!!!"Ino said, before senseing something totally wrong. It was another person's chakra signature but it was different.

"What's wrong, mommy?"Jinta asked, senseing Ino's discomfort and seeing the expression on her face. She looked at him and put a finger to her lips. She picked him up and jumped off the hill to the base. Squeezing a little chakra into it, she pushed Jinta in it and said.

"I'll be back."She said. He nodded and watched her close it back. He ran and ran down the hallways until he came to the kitchen, where he saw Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, and Konan.

Itachi, as usual was reading, Sasori and Deidara were talking about art, and Konan was drinking some tea.

They all turned to the door when he ran in with tears in his eyes. He ran and jumped on Deidara's lap. Deidara looked confused at the sobbing child and just patted his back.

"What's wrong, yeah? And stop crying, boys don't cry."He said, where was Ino? She was suppose to be with him and yet he didn't sense her.

"Mommy's! *sob* still out*sob*side."He said, his sobbing reducing. He set Jinta down and stood up. Itachi beckoned the child over and put him on his lap. He started muttering stuff to the child to make him calm down.

"Where was she, un, Jinta?"He asked, stopping by the door.

"In the fields."He said, turning to face him,"Are you gonna get her back, Dad?"

Everyone, I mean everyone in the kitchen all stopped, stared at the child, then to Deidara. Deidara had a dazed look on his face before snapping out of it and nodding.

"Did he just?.."Sasori asked, did he hear right?

"Did I hear right..?"Konan asked, shocked as well.

Itachi not as shocked as them said,"He did....Jinta, why did you call Deidara Dad?"

"Coz he's my new daddy just like Ino's my new mommy. My old mommy said when I get a new family, to embrace them."He said, going back to sucking on a lollipop Itachi just gave him.

"..."All 3 adults in the kitchen said.

--

Deidara got outside to see Ino being jacked up. She stared at the guy with a cold look though.

"I've finally found you girl...After seven years too."He smirked. Ino shook her head and said.

"You don't know the whole story...no one does and its really quite sad how I get blamed for his criminal offenses."

"Oh criminal offenses? And this is coming from a girl such as yourself from the Akatsuki."The man smirked.

"Ino..yeah."Deidara muttered to himself as he sneaked a spider bomb up the man's back without him feeling it. Ino though, smiled and kicked off the man and did a perfect back flip without using her hands.

"Hey, Deidara-kun."Ino smirked, turning in his direction. The man looked confused until the explosion went off. Both blonde's hair flew back from its force, it wasn't much but enough to blow the man up and not destroy everything aorund it.

"..Whoa..."Ino said, and Deidara started smirking at his girlfriend.

"Oh that reminds me now...Why did Jinta call me Dad, un?"He asked, sitting on a nearby rock. Ino sits next to him and says.

"...Well...he says his mom told him that when he sees me, to embrace me as his new mommy and I guess he chose you as his father figure."Ino explained, while tapping her chin and thinking,'How am I suppose to do this? I'm no mother, it's so far so good, for now.'

"Whatcha thinking about, yeah?"He asked, seeing the confused expression on her face. She blinked before facing him and saying,"I was thinking about how I'm gonna do this "mother" thing. I guess I'm doing good so far."

"Ino, you're doing just fine. Just keep it up. I could help too, he did appoint me as his new father."Deidara smirked, he could be a father too!

"Sure. Knock yourself out."Ino giggled, standing up and pulling Deidara along with her. She, feeling random right then and there, tagged him and disappeared into the forest's foliage. He laughed before disappearing as well.


	18. Chapter 18:The Kazekage

Chapter 18: The Kazekage....

"What the heck?"Hidan said, listening to What Temari was saying.

"Wha?"She asked, confused, before seeing What he was seeing........They both saw two blondes, that looked very famaliar, play wrestling before landing in some leaves. You could tell they were playing or training because they were laughing really hard.

"Ahem."Both Temari and Hidan said, crossing their arms and standing above the laughing pair. Both Deidara and Ino looked up before blushing a bright red. They got up really fast and started brushing the twigs and leaves that were sticking in their hair.

"Gee. I wonder What you two were doing?"Hidan said, his voice soaked with sarcasm. Temari giggled while Deidara and Ino still blushed.

"..tsk tsk tsk...having fun on the job,"Temari joked, her and Hidan laughing as they walked to base.

"We'll finish this up later, I will win, Yamanka Ino, un."Deidara smirked as him and Ino lagged behind the couple in front of them.

--

"Mommy!! Daddy!!"Jinta yelled, hopping off Itachi's lap and hugging Ino's then Deidara's legs.

"What. The. Hell!? Mommy!? Daddy?! What the hell's has been going on around here!?"Hidan asked, seeing the kid's affectionate names for the blonde couple.

"Mommy and Daddy? Hmm What have you and Deidara been up to, Ino?"Temari giggled causing Pein to look confused when he walked in during her comment.

"Wha?"He was like. Konan laughed and said,"Just forget it, Pein."

He shrugged and said,"Well, I would have done this earlier but I was...yeah..so here are the missions for today....Konan I gave you a small patrolling for the town. Hidan and Temari, you two rest from your mission. Kakuzu, you've got a bank robbery. Deidara you've got an infiltration mission. Itachi and Kisame, you two are resting as well, and Ino and Sasori. You two got a mission together on infiltration. Here are the spects."Pein said, sliding papers down to the appropriate peoples.

Sasori looked at the folder before handing it to Ino. It was an infiltration into Sunagakure, to get information on the Kazekage, Gaara.

"Ino, get some stuff ready, and meet me back here in 20 minutes...Hopefully unlike Deidara, you'll be on time."He said, his attitude all dark and murky.

"Sure..."She said, shrugging her shoulders and getting up from her seat. Deidara got up as well and whispered,"Just a heads up, Sasori-danna gets cranky on missions to Suna, yeah."

"Thanks," She smiled before running to her room to get there faster. She bended down to her knees and opened her brown dresser. Inside were her weapons, scrolls, and katanas.

She grabbed the scroll for her scythe if she would need it, some weapons and that was that. She summoned Silence and watched him appear out of the smoke. He smirked and said.

"HEY! Ino-danna, long time no see. So What's been going on?"He asked, before biting at his paw.

"Nothing much, signed Jinta up for the ninja academy, got a mission to go to. So What's been up with you?"She asked, smiling at the dog she hadn't seen in a few days.

"So What and who's the mission with?"

"Sasori-san and it's an infiltration mission. No more of those missions."Ino smirked, now that Konoha had found her out, she didn't have to take anymore missions from Tsunade and have "those" missions.

"Oh okay, Whatcha need me to do?"He asked, sensing her need to call out to him.

"I need you to watch Jinta while I'm gone. Sasori-san is impatient so we're gonna complete this mission as fast as we can. So I won't be gone long."Ino explained, standing up. She put the scrolls inside her pockets and strapped her newly refilled shurikens and kunais to her leg as usual.

Silence and Ino talked about some random thing until they got to the kitchen and Jinta yelled.

"Silence!!!!"The young boy then jumped from his seat and hugged tightly onto the giant, black doberman.

"Hey squirt."Silence laughed,"Hop on, we're gonna hang out for a while, while Ino goes out."

"Are you coming back, mom?"He asked, turning to the smiling blonde girl.

"Of course I am,"Ino smirked, snatching the child up from Silence's back and into a hug,"Be a good boy while I'm gone."

"Okay!!"He said nodding his head enthusiastically. She put him back down on Silence and waved bye before seeing Sasori at the opening of base.

"Ino, you-!"Sasori got out before Ino interrupted him.

"I'm not late, Sasori-san. It's 20 minutes exactly now."She smirked, Sasori gave a small grin, she wasn't like Deidara. If it had Deidara, he would come about a minute late.

"To Suna...so What's the plan?"Ino asked, changing the subject about her time in getting there.

"Well...I suppose we get in and get out, gather the info about the Kazekage's strengths and weaknesses."He answered, his dark mood returning at the thought of entering Suna.

"Do you want me to go in? Deidara said you hated Suna and I could go in instead of you. I know of it's recent changes."Ino suggested for his own benefit.

"..I guess."

"I don't know why we have to go anyway, I know the Kazekage. He's a sand user, literally."Ino muttered to herself and still Sasori still heard her. He snickered lightly but Ino didn't hear him.

....a few hours later....

Ino and Sasori approached Suna's borders. Luckily for them, a sandstorm was covering them, so the border watchers didn't see them.

"Just don't keep me waiting."He said, after they took out the guards guarding the gates to Suna. He watched as the blonde walked in and disappeared with her infamous ANBU speed. He had to admit, she was fast.

--

Ino appeared ontop of the Kazekage's building, she didn't wanna be seen by him or anyone else. Her attention shifted when she saw movement on the balcony.

'There he is.'She thought, seeing Gaara watching over the city. She had to be careful, if she had gotten much better, she knew he must have too. Ino thought about doing a disguise but quickly tossed the idea and just decided to take off her robe in case he saw her, he wouldn't see the Akatsuki uniform. Hopefully, Konoha didn't alert Suna or any other their allied villages she was part of the Akatsuki now.

"Come out now, I know you are there."Gaara said, without turning around. Ino was surprised at first, she was about to go to him when another girl came forth.

She was younger than Ino and Gaara by about 2 years, with blonde air, the same color as Temari's and had green eyes. She was kinda scantily dressed in Ino's opinion. The girl was wearing some short shorts, about the same length Ino had to wear on her mission Tsuande gave her, some thigh length black boots, and a red midrift.

"Konnichiwa Kazekage-sama, Gomen-I was just um..watching you."She stammered, looking at her feet instead of his face. Ino had to stifle a giggle, it almost failed. Gaara slightly turned around to face her.

"Misumi, did you want something?"He asked.

"..Um...Hai. Would you like to get some lunch with me?"She asked, a bright red blush visible to even Ino, staining her cheeks.

"No Arigato. I have work to do today."He said, turning back around looking back at the city.

"Oh."She said, sadly before going back inside the building.

"Why don't you come out, too?"Gaara said, not turning around, again. This time he really was talking to Ino.

She hopped down and landed next to him. He turned to her and said.

"Yamanaka Ino...nice to see you.."Gaara says. Ino nods and finshes the conversation...

"Nice to see you too, Gaara...How've you been?"

"Alright, its been alot of work being Kazekage,"He says turning back to watch the sunset,"What brings you here in Suna?"

"Just for a visit, that's all."Ino says. Gaara then gets serious...as usual.

"Temari's disappeared...I sent her on a mission and she hasn't returned, and the search squad hasn't picked up her trace. Keep an eye out for her."Gaara said, his brotherly love bubbling up. He used to not care at all for his siblings, threatening to kill them, but after his fight with Naruto, which was awesome, he changed alot. He and his siblings reconnected.

"She's fine...she's resting. Fortunately for her, I was on a mission and heard a battle going on...being naturally curious, I went to check it out. She was fighting with two guys who were actually beating her. Knocked her unconsious so I decided to step in."Ino said, Gaara turned to her and he actually smiled.

"Thanks...we got worried...especially Kankuro, you know how he is, overreacting."Gaara joked, knowing it was him as well.

"Well I have business to attend to...nice seeing you again, Gaara I'll be going now..Tell Kankuro I said Konnichiwa."She said, standing up and waving befoe disappearing. She picked her robe back up and headed back to Sasori.

"You're late, Ino. I hate being kept waiting."Sasori and his little grumpy self said.

"Gomen, Gomen, Gomen. Just gathering some info and all that good stuff."Ino said, before they went back through the gate and headed back for their Amegakure base. Ino noticed Sasori was winding down again now that they were leaving his home village.


	19. Chapter 19:Konan

Chapter 19: Konan

When they got to the area around base, Sasori and Ino both suddenly stopped and used their chakra to sense the area around him.

"Do you feel that?"Ino asked, turning to Sasori, who nodded. They jumped off the tree branches and into the bushes where they saw...

"Hai! We've got this Akatsuki bitch! And look she's pregnant! So let's take her out and kill the child, so then the Akatsuki won't have a next generation..."One masked Amegakure ANBU said, he was the Tiger.

The other one, the Hawk, nodded, and Tiger picked up Konan, and layed on her on the ground, slumped, bruised, bloody, and unconscious. The tiger ANBU then unstrapped the standara ANBU katana from his back and held it over his head before plunging it down, headed for Konan's stomach and unborn child.

Sasori and Ino went straight into action, Sasori used his chakra strings to move Hiruko's tail into protective mode and blocked the katana. While Ino, dived and covered Konan's body. She picked up the blue haired member and turned to Sasori.

"I'll take her while you finish up here."Sasori nodded and watched Ino vanish before turning back to the two ANBU members.

"Big mistake, messing with a fellow member...its a shame and unfortunate that you will both die here and now!"Sasori said, getting in to it, and using Hiruko's tail to plunge straight through both of them.

"Bastard!-..."Tiger said, before the light faded in his eye. Sasori smirked and checked for the other guy and made sure he was dead. He smirked in satisfaction and hurried into the branches after Ino and Konan's receding figures.

...Ino was carrying Konan bridal style to get to the base faster. She looked over to Sasori, who just appeared.

"Do you think you can heal her?"He asked, he knew Pein would be really worried when he saw Konan....only Ino and Pein knew Konan was pregnant, so saving her and the baby would be a race against time..

--

Pein and everyone else including Jinta, Silence, and Temari watched as Ino ran past the kitchen door with a flash of blue.

"Leader-sama!! Konan's severely injured!!"Sasori barked, running into the room. Pein jumped up and was out the door in a second.

"YAY! Mommy's back."Jinta smiled, oblivious to the bad news...He went to get up but Silence intercepted him and said.

"She may be busy right now..."

"I wonder What happened..."Kisame said, thinking of Konan being hurt. They rarely saw her fight so it was even rarer to see her injured.

"Hai..."Itachi said, shaking his head in agreement.

--

Ino placed Konan on the floor and checked her vital signs first...they were weak and then she lightly fingered Konan's bloody stomach where the baby was.

Then she summoned her healing chakra to her hands and felt the baby for more info. The heartbeat was barrely there.

'I need to do this fast! Or we'll lose both Konan and the baby!'Ino thought, standing up. She turned to the door to see Pein, breathlessly standing there, in shock.

"Konan!"He said, staring at his girlfriend, who was unconscious still and bloody. Ino turned back around to finish her work.

"Kagebunshin No Jutsu: Art of The Shadow Doppelganger!"Ino said, making two doppelgangers.

Both ran past Pein and out the door. He turned back around to see Ino leaning over Konan, removing her cloak and other unnecessary things like her shoes.

He sat down next to her and ran his hand down Konan's still face. It didn't even twitch or show signs of feeling. She was pale....deahtly pale...orochimaru pale.

"I'm gonna have to heal her rapidly...so you'd better back up and hold on to something."Ino advised.

--

Doppelgangers 1 and 2 both ran to the kitchen, but 1 got a medical kit while 2 ran over to Silence and Jinta.

"Mommy! What's that on your face? Are you okay?!"He asked, pointing to Konan's blood that was on her clothes and apparently on her face.

"Hai. I'm fine. Silence, get him outta here. It's gonna get dangerous around here...and you guys, better hold on to something at least."Doppelganger 2 said, before poofing away and a small cloud of smoke.

"Well...I'm outtie, then...you coming Hidan-kun?"Temari asked, turning to the white haired man, who nodded. Temari then pulled her fan from its strapped and everyone watched as she unfolded it to its full form. Both Hidan and Temari disappeared without a trace when she slightly whirled it around and disappeared like she did to Tenten in the chuunin exams.

"Kool!"Jinta yelled, throwing his little fists up in the air.

"Well kid, you'll scramble first."He said, touching Jinta with his paw so the little boy poofed away to Silence's house in his little world.

"..."Itachi said, wondering What was gonna happen and watching Tobi's unlike Tobi behavior.

--

Doppelganger 1 came back with the medical kit and Ino put it on the floor next to her before slightly beckoning Pein to move away. He nodded and stood by the door again.

Ino stood up, with her left foot in front of her right and her doing to healing jutsu handsigns.

"Rapid Healing: Level 1!"Ino yelled, before an upshurge of air causing Ino's clothes and hair to fly upward. Then a yellowish-greenish shield appeared over Konan's body. The shield caused Konan's blood then started evaporating and disappearing. Ino's face clearly displayed to intense concentration it had just to use this technique.

Konan's bruises started disappearing and her cuts patched themselves up.

Pein watched in awe at the technique...he had seen techniques like those but her's was the most amazing one.

--

Ino's doppelganger was right, things did start getting crazy. Stuff starting flying around the room and the chakra level from the back, increased, causing the remaining Akatsuki members to feel it. They all looked at Silence when he layed his head between his paws and whimpered. In the little dog sounds that sound pathetic and kawaii at the same time.

"What the heck's with you?"Kisame asked, getting confused...and slightly troubled with the severely blowing wind "storm" and the dog's whimpering.

"Demon chakra affects us animals...and not in a good way."He said, before yelping. Kisame nodded and Itachi said.

"Makes sense."

"Why, Itachi-san?"Tobi asked, causing Itachi's glaze to shift to him.

"Because, demonic chakra frightens alot of animals, Silence being a no exception. So it would affect him more than us."He said, kinda coldly, not in his really helpful voice.

"..."Sasori, Deidara, and Kisame said.

"Hey where's Kakuzu?"Deidara asked, looking around knowing where everyone was but him, Temari, and Hidan. Ino and Pein were with Konan, Temari and Hidan were together, and Kakuzu was somewhere by himself unless he was with Zetsu which he totally doubted.

Zetsu just popped out of nowhere and turned to him asking,"What the?! What's going on?"

"Ino's doing some kind of technique."

"Oh...well I'm out...this wind is messing with my senses."He said, before going through the wall.

--

"Shit!! This level isn't healing fast enough."Ino cursed loudly, forgetting Pein was in the room with her.

"..."

Ino did a few more handsigns and shouted."Rapid Healing: Level 2!!"

This picked up even more wind, Pein had to use his arms to shield his eyes so he could see What was going on.

Konan's condition started healing even more faster! It was even more amazing than level 1.

--

"YELP!!"Silence shrieked, as the Ino's demonic chakra increased its flow. He looked around and said,"I can't stay here anymore. Staying here would be suicide to us animals, so I'm going with Jinta."

With that he was gone.

Everyone looked at each other and shrugged, even though Itachi did close his eyes. He was still aware of Tobi's eyes being on him. He opened them up a little and through his slits he was right. The orange masked bastard was staring at him still.

"Is there something you want to say, Tobi?"He asked, being all front and asking. He didn't really like that much attention to him...he wasn't shy but he didn't like being the center of attention.

"Nada, Itachi-san....Is there a problem?"Tobi asked, trying to be all innocent but it didn't work on Itachi, to everyone else, it was just regular Tobi behavior but since Itachi knew What Tobi was capable of and his intentions, he was on guard.

"Hn..."Itachi muttered, focusing on Ino's swirling demon chakra again.

--

Ino then turned around to see that Pein was nowhere to be seen. She stumbled trying to get to the door. She opened the door and looked down the hall.

She had a hard time getting to the kitchen, but she made it. She leaned heavily against the wall before Pein and the others noticed her.

"How is she?"He asked, at her face in less than a second, with that incredible speed of his.

"She's fine....!"Ino said, before her world went black. Healing people in the level 2 state was incredibly hard and it always turned her halfway in her demon form. Wth her greenish yellowish hair, fangs, and amber eyes with cat like slits. Pein caught her in arms, before Deidara took her. Pein pushed past the blonde man and ran down to meet his love.

"Overdone it,yeah, eh Ino?"Deidara smirked, laying his blonde girlfriend on his I mean their bed. He liked the sound of that. He brushed her now spiky greenish hair out of her face.

He smiled before closing the door behind him.

--

"Daddy? Where's mommy?"Jinta asked, looking up into Deidara's eyes from his lap. Silence had brought the little boy back when he sensed none of Ino's chakra disturbances. As soon as Jinta got back, he jumped into his "father's" lap and looked around for his "mother".

"She's taking a nap, un."He said smiling down at the boy. Ino was right, the boy's happiness and smiles were as infectious as she said.

"A NAP!? I HATE NAPS!"He winced, giving a little shiver. Deidara forgot, kids his age hates naps and bedtimes unless they were truly sleepy. Shit, when he was a kid, he was a bad ass. lol. He ruled the house when he was little. He never listened to his mother and was a brat......he smirked, thinking off that.

"Well, she was tired today, yeah. If you were sleepy, would you go to sleep?"He asked, and the little boy ndoded.

--

Ino awoke, to see Tobi all up in her face. She at first panicked and punched him. but he surprised her and blocked her hit.

"Ello, Tobi? What you here?"She asked, with a blush on her face. It wasn't that she liked him or anything, it was his proximity that did it for her.

"Oh, nothing,"He smirked evilly under her mask.

Ino sensing that he was lying asked again,"Oh?"

He nodded and in a flash of speed, pinned her up against the wall by her neck. Her hands, gripped his in hope that he would let go but his grip was too strong. And ontop of that, she couldn'y breathe, he was literally squeezing the breathe out of her.

"Oh Ino-chan...how much I hate you...and for joining this organization, you will die."He said, his voice dark and filled with hatred, causing Ino to whimper in fear. He pulled back his mask halfway and instantly his eyes transformed into the Sharingan and made Ino fall into its deep and hypnotizing spell.

Ino looked around saw that while she was being a, the landscape instantly was changed. The sky turned a dark red with red clouds and eveything around them was either black, white, or red....the Uchiha colors....lol

Tobi noticed her looking around and cut to the chase saying,"You'll never escape...there's no way out except by my doing."

Ino whimpered before bucking up...lol bucking up....and set her mouth in a straight line and gave him a defiant look. He tensed and backhanded her.

"I'm the leader around here and I didn't approve of you being here!! I hate everything about you!!"He shouted, watching her pick herself up off the ground after being backhanded. She just got back and up and turned him with that look in her eye again.

"And why do you hate me..other than me joining the Akatsuki?"

"I just hate your very existence...plus when you came, it ruined everything...for instance, everything was going according to plan before you came. Now it's ruined and Pein won't listen anymore. It's time I show them who's the real leader, coz it surely ain't Pein."Tobi explained, kinda ranting.

"Well....I'm Gomen that I ruined your plans...now can I go?"Ino asked, getting freaked by Tobi's behavior...he was usually nice and enthusiastic.

"No you can not!! In fact you will pay right here and right now..."He smirked, a katana's blade slowly edging its self out his robe sleeve. Ino's eyes widened in shock before she closed them and braced herself for the attack but it never came. She opened her eyes to see him pondering to himself.

"..No..I won't kill you right now...I'll just use you."He smirked, unleashing his Sharingan on her again...and again she fell for it coz Yamanaka's usually read people's emotions through their eyes.

Inside her mind, began an inner turmoil. One side was obeying Tobi's wish while the other was resisting to the change and trying to stay true.

Ino screamed and held her head in pain, apparently fighting with someone else for control actually hurted..not that Ino would know since she was always doing the controlling.

"Give it up girl, you won't be able to resist my Sharingan."Tobi chuckled evilly and just as he said that, he increased his hold and Ino just couldn't try anymore. So she succumbed to his wishes. He smiled and watched the girl pass out from the inner battle and his will.

"Gaining control will be easier with a Yamanaka and a biju container!"He laughed maniacally before transporting him and the blonde back to the Akatsuki base. He smirked and slipped quietly out of Deidara's room without anyone noticing him.....at least he thought.

"...."Itachi, was just standing in the shadows, eyes slits so Tobi wouldn't see his Sharingan glowing in the darkness.

He came out after Tobi left, went in Deidara's room to check on the sleeping girl. Tobi seemed to be doing something. He switched on his Sharingan and inspected her eyes, which were still amber and slit-like. Her hair had lost it's green tint but was still spiky, like Temari's.

He nodded, satisfied with What he found and closed the door behind him...he was going to report his findings to Pein. Who must be in the same room Konan was in...after all there was something between them. Itachi wasn't dumb, he could clearly see they were going out.

Itachi knocked on the door and waited until hearing him grunt in his acknowledgement.

"Leader-sama...."Itachi said.

Pein looked over to see the raven haired Uchiha...his other partner in crime, when Konan wasn't present.

"I spotted Tobi coming out of Deidara's room..."He said, about to explain the situation.

"?And?"

"Ino-san is in there sleeping....I inspected her for anything out of the ordinary but I found nothing. but I know he did something, I can just tell."Itachi explained, since Pein obviously wasn't computing things fast enough now.

"Oh...Arigato....report anymore findings....Gomen that I'm leaving this on you, Itachi...but you can see it already."Pein said, explaining his sorrow for his lover!!!

"I know, Leader-sama. It's alright."Itachi truly smiled a geniune smile and left the two lovers where they were destined to be!!!

Pein looked hopefully at Konan and his lips upturned in smiles when he saw Konan start to stir. She slowly opened her eyes, blinked a couple of times before looking over to see Pein smiling at her with a smile on her face.

"?What happened?"She asked, struggling to sit up before Pein gently pushed her back down. He shrugged and said.

"I don't know, Ino and Sasori just brought you in on the verge of death."He answered, while stroking her face softly.

"I'll be back though, I'll get you something to eat."Pein said, giving one last smile before heading for the kitchen.

'What the hell happened?! I don't remember anything?'Konan thought, getting up from the bed and going over to the window. She looked out of it trying to remember What happened and if her baby was alright. She would talk to Ino later.

--

"Oh, Ino. You're up. Arigato."Pein said, finding Ino in the kitchen, sitting down with Jinta on her lap. Jinta smiled at Pein, he had grown accostumed to the other members.

"Hai....how's she?"Ino asked, absently.

"She woke up. I'm about to fix her something to eat."He said.

"Mommy? What happened?"Jinta asked, he obviously didn't know What had happened to Konan. Ino looked down at him and said.

"Konan had gotten hurt."

"How?"

"I don't know,"Ino answered, turning to the door to see Konan leaning against the door,"Konan-chan! You're not suppose to be walking around yet!!"

Both Pein and Ino hopped to her and spun her around, picked her up and walked down the hallway.

"Konan, you're not suppose to be up. I was getting you something to eat."Pein said, supposesly scolding her.

"Hai! It's not good for the baby!!"Ino said, giving the blue haired kunoichi a look that said it all.

"..but I feel fine!"Konan retorted, all three stopped and looked behind them when they heard some glass shatter. Behind them was Zetsu. Both sides of his face were very, very shocked.

"A B-baby!"He said, before disappearing through the floor.

"....Did anyone even know I was pregnant?"Konan asked, with an anime-sweatdrop. Ino shook her head no and Pein said.

"Well they will now."With a smirk,"Now let's get you back to bed."

After getting the pregnant lady back to bed, Pein stayed behind with her to make sure she stayed in bed this time, while Ino went to get her some water and some food.

As soon as she walked in, Jinta yelled,"GUESS What!!!??"

"hm?"She mumured, half turning to the child. He was jumping up and down in excitement for he was.....

"TOMORROW'S THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!!!! FIRST DAY! FIRST DAY!!!"He screeched, causing Zetsu to pop up out of the ground like a daisy and complain about his ears.

"I know, Jinta. You'll have to take your shower tonight so you can be ready for tomorrow."Ino smirked, to the smiling and very excited child.

"Are you okay, Zetsu-san?"Ino asked, the plant who was still very very shocked about the information he learned unsuspectedly.

"**Hell No!"**The black side yelled.

"Actually, I'm alright and very happy!!!!"The white said said, contradicting the black side's opinion.

**"What the hell are you talking about!? I'm not happy at all!! I just found out that Konan's fucking pregnant! So no I'm not fine!!!"**the black side, yelled, opinion's clashin once again.

Almost everyone's eyes were bugging out when they heard Zetsu's statment/ranting.

"K-K-Konan's p-pregnant?!!?"Kisame stammered dropping Samehada om Hidan's foot.

"Ouch! Fucking watch it!!"Hidan shouted, not caring about Konan's pregnancy right now since Kisame dropped his sword on his foot.

"OMG..."Sasori said, dropping the senbons he was gonna load in his puppets on the floor. Temari clapped and smiled.

Itachi smirked, Tobi's shake of his head was almost imperceptible, but both Ino and Itachi caught it. Jinta just didn't get it. Deidara smiled, Zetsu was angry.

"That's gonna waste a whole lot of money!!"Kakuzu said, not happy at the amount of money that's gonna be needed to spend on the baby.

"Ah Shaddup."Ino smirked, pouring a glass of water and setting it on the counter, before going back to raiding the fridge.

"Since when?"Sasori, Kisame, Itachi, and Temari asked.

"I remember! That day, Leader-sama was panicked and made you check up on her."Sasori said, remembering meeting up with Ino in the hallway.

"Yup. I've known longer than all of you guys."Ino laughed, taking the glass and the plate of soup in her arms.

"Ya know, Ino...Deidara?"Itachi smirked.

"Hm?"Both blondes murmured, turning to the raven haired sharingan user.

"When will we be presented with your baby?"He gently laughed, and everybody giggled, except Deidara and Ino. In fact both blondes turned a deep shade of red, Ino quickly left the room and Deidara glared at Itachi. For putting him in that situation.

"He makes a good point."Sasori joked again. Kisame nodded. Jinta stilled didn't get it.

--

Konan and Pein looked at Ino quizically when she came in the room with a very bad case of blushing.

"Eh? What's you?"Pein asked, setting the water on the nightstand and passing the bowl to Konan.

"...."Ino shook her head and waved before leaving the room again.

"Oh well..."Konan smirked.


	20. Chapter 20:First Day Of Skool!

Chapter 20: First Day of School!!!!

"Mommy!!! Daddy!!! School's Today!!!"Jinta cried, jumping onto their bed and on their sleepy figures.

"Mm...Alright.."Ino said, sitting up to stare at the boy that woke her up at 4 in the morning.

"Jinta, it's only 4, it's not time to get up yet, yeah."Deidara said, sitting up as well and stretching.

"..So I have to go back to sleep?"Jinta asked, with a sad expression on his face.

"Hai, I'll wake you up when its time to get up."Ino said, and Jinta nodded and closed their door back behind him.

"Ino, be careful, un..."Deidara said, turning to face her. She gave him a confused look so he extended his statement,"Not everyone in this town likes the Akatsuki. They may try to hurt either you or Jinta, and I don't want that, yeah."

Ino nodded her head, showing she understood and blushed when he stroked her face gently. She closed her eyes and didn't wake up again until 7 when Itachi knocked on the door.

"Ino-san,"He said, opening the door after hearing Ino give her consent.

"Hai?"She asked, sitting up and noticing Deidara wasn't in the bed anymore.

"Leader-sama wants to have a word with you."He said, before leaving the doorway. She nodded, slipped her slippers on and yawned as she walked down the hallway. She was still sleepily so she accidentally bumped into someone standing in her way.

"Oi! Gomen,-!"She said, opening her eyes, seeing that she bumped into to Tobi sure got her wide awake.

"Oh, Ino-chan. Morning."Tobi said with that dark voice of his.

"....Morning Tobi."Ino said, quickly walking around him and running down the hallway. She was feeling really uncomfortable with Tobi since yesterday, when he hypnotized her. She knocked on Pein's office door before going in after he said to.

"Hai? You wanted to speak to me?"Ino asked, before yawning. He nodded and said.

"I have a mission for you...it was originally for Konan-chan but you know, there's a baby on the way...Here are the spects."Pein said, handing the sleepy blonde a manilla/vanilla folder. She opened it and was reading it when Pein remembered something he wanted to ask.

"Oh and Ino. I forgot to asked, What happen? You never told me how you found Konan."Pein said

Ino closed the folder and said,"Well..Sasori-san and I were coming from Suna when we sensed something. We hid and the bushes and saw Konan-chan laying on the ground all bloody. The Anbu decided they were gonna kill her and the baby, but we intercepted the attack. I left Sasori-san to kill them while I got Konan-chan out of there."

"Oh.I see..thanks..she didn't even remember What happen."He said, before going back to his paperwork.

Ino closed Pein's door after her and went into her old room which was now Jinta's room to wake him up. She smiled at his angelic look that he had going on. The sunlight was streaming through his window and fell on his cute face and sunny hair, lighting it up.

"Jinta, it's time to wake up now. For your first day of school."Ino whispered, gently shaking the boy. He stirred at first but when he saw Ino standing over him, he smiled and giggled, before jumping out the bed.

"Yay!!"He screamed, before Ino put a finger to her lip.

"Some of us are still trying to sleep....And guess What?"She asked with a smirk.

"What?"

"I'm gonna teach a jutsu. One of our Yamanaka Jutsus."She said, still smirking...and watched his face get even more happier.

"Yes!"He half whispered and half said.

"Put some clothes on, while I make you some breakfast."Ino instructed. Jinta nodded and ran over to his dresser. Ino smiled before closing the door behind her.

Ino had just set Jinta's plate on the table when the boy came running in. He was wearing the new clothes that Ino had bought him for school. He was wearing a baby blue shirt and some brown shorts. Ino laughed quietly seeing that he looked like a mini D. (lol XD)

"Morning, Ino-san, Jinta."Itachi said, walking into the kitchen with his eyes still kinda closed. He looked pretty sleepy. He almost walked into the kitchen island, but Ino pushed him over slightly. He blinked at her and sat down.

"First day of school?"He asked, turning to the little blonde boy. Jinta nodded enthusiastically and started spooning the food that Ino had placed in front of him.

"Well do your best."Itachi advised and Jinta nodded again. Ino smiled and said,"Itachi-san."

"Hn."

"You know, you're like part of our family...."Ino smiled, Itachi turned to her and said.

"I know."

"Morning, Itachi-san, Ino-san, and Jinta."Sasori said, walking casually into kitchen and to his spot. He waved to Jinta after the little boy waved to him.

"Sasori-san! Today's the first day of school!!"Jinta said.

"That's good."He said, before scooping up a cup of coffee off the counter by Ino's hand.

"Hey Jinta. Since we still have time, I'll teach you the jutsu now,"Ino smiled, causing Jinta to take on e last bite of his food and jumped down from his spot.

Jinta ran and sat in front of Ino.

"First you take a deep breathe and clear you mind."Ino said and watched Jinta do just What she said.

"Now, form the sign of the tiger."Ino said, demonstrating and waiting till he did the same. She also noticed Itachi and Sasori were watching.

"Now do this. Our signature hand sign."Ino smirked, her thumb, index finger, and middle fingers almost forming a square and her ring fingers and pinkies sticking staight up.

He did the same,"Then you aim at whomever you want to posses. but remember this, never do this jutsu out in the open. Us, Yamanakas, were meant to do our jutsus in the darkness and be unknown."

He nodded so Ino said,"Now do it on me."

"Mind Transfer Jutsu!"Jinta shouted, sending his life force at Ino's body. His small body slumped forward and Ino slumped as well before she sat back up.

"Oh Yeah!!! Mind Transfer complete!!!"Jinta/Ino shouted. Both Itachi and Sasori anime sweatdropped when they saw he actually got the jutsu right.

"Morning Ino-san."Kisame said, walking right into the kitchen oblivious to the fact that that wasn't Ino at all.

"..Morning Kisame-sama."Jinta said, causing Kisame to stop abruptly and turn around to face the blonde.

"Since when have you called me Kisame-sama? That is not Ino."Kisame said. Itachi and Sasori nodded their heads and Itachi spoke up saying.

"You're right, Kisame. That's actually Jinta."

"What the!!? How?!"Kisame asked, with his eyes practically about to fall out his head.

"The Mind Transfer Jutsu. She taught him the jutsu and he got it on the first try."Sasori explained, so then Kisame stopped freaking out...a little.

"Oh...."He said, as all three of them then watched Ino's body form the tiger seal again and then Ino said.

"Kai! Release!!"You could visually see Jinta's spirit go back to his own body.

"Cool!! That was awesome!!"He said, causing Ino to giggle at his "youthfulness".

"Okay, let's get you off to the academy now..."Ino said, standing up and waving to the other members before she and young boy left.

"There's another Yamanaka prodigy in the making."Sasori said, and Itachi and Kisame nodded in agreement.

--

Ino and Jinta eyed all the other parents and the other children waiting around the ninja academy. They weren't the only ones eyeing people, others were eyeing Ino. Because of her robe!! What's an Akatsuki doing at the ninja academy they probably were thinking.

"The academy will start in a minute."The chuunin instructor said, before vanishing again.

"Knock them out, Jinta. I know you'll do good."Ino said, after the instructor disappeared. His message caused a lot of the parents to give their children last minute hugs. She waved to Jinta as the children started filing into the academy. Ino stopped waving long enough to realize a eyes were on her.

"???"Her face was filled in confusion as the parents gathered in a circle around her.

"Akatsuki, why are you here?"One man asked, a glare marring his features.

"To drop off my child, just like you."Ino said, flatly.

"Last time I checked, there were no children in the Akatsuki! It's just a trick, she probably want to brainwash our children into being criminals just like them!"A brunette lady yelled, and the crowd murmured in agreement with her.

"Believe What you want, I'm sleepy and I'm going home."Ino said, turning around and starting to walk away.

"Is this how you treat one of our protectors of this village!! You falsey accuse her!?"A voice said, causing Ino to turn around to find the person.

It was an ANBU member who said it...

Ino and the towsnpeople stared as he continued on,"She's part of the organization that helped expand our village!! If it wasn't for them, we probably be in a war that we can't win or something like that!!"

"Thanks,"Ino said, before continuing walking again.

The townspeople looked like they regreted listening to the people they did, but Ino could care less right now. She had stuff to do....like that mission Leader-sama wanted her to look at.


	21. Chapter 21:Shinji Ryoga

Chapter 21: Ryoga Shinji

"Hey Jinta, how was your day?"Ino asked, with a smile on her face...she was actually anxious to hear how it went.

"It was fun! I've got new friends already!"He exclaimed before waving to another boy and girl his age...who seemed to be brother and sister.

"Well let's go home, now...Are you hungry?"

"Starving!"

They were still in town about to leave it when a voice called out....

"Yamanaka!"

Both turned around since it was both their last names. Ino's face instantly fell when she saw him.....

.........Shinji Ryoga......

"It can't be true...."She muttered.

"Who is he, mommy?"Jinta asked.

"Nobody you know, just keep walking."Ino instructed.

"Oh so you have a child? What happened to our love!? What happened!?"Ryoga yelled, getting upset already seeing a child with her.

Ino noticed Jinta did the hand signs to some jutsu but turned her attention back to Ryoga.

"It fizzled out when-!!"She yelled back.

"You know I had to"

"No you didn't! Now get out of my life and stay out of it!!"

"Who do you think you're talking to like that!"Ryoga yelled, he disappeared and reappeared in front of her and his hand shot out, grabbing a hold of her throat. In a second, he had Ino in a choke hold, just like Tobi had a few days ago.

"Go ahead, kill me. Render Jinta motherless like you did me."Ino retorted, not even trying to resist. She knew he wouldn't try and kill her if he still loved her. He looked away, and released her.

Ino breathed deeply, letting the sweet oxygen fill her lungs.

Ryoga glared at the child that was clinging to Ino's robe. Ino knew her throat would bruised and red from his choke hold.

"I can't believe you did this to me...you had a child with another man, that was suppose to be me!"Ryoga said, looking at the ground instead of Ino's face for a second.

"First off I'm not his biological mother. I'm his cousin, who adopted him when our family died. I hope your clan is happy! The Yamanaka clan is no more except for us!"Ino said, her voice cold and dark.

"Mommy....when are we gonna see Daddy."Jinta said, looking up to Ino. Jinta had slyly set up a recording system he had learned from Konan to record this whole dispute.

"In a few....Ryoga why are you here?"Ino asked, turning back to the raven haired man. He looked like Sasuke in many ways. They had the same facial structure, same onxy eyes, raven-colored hair.

"I came back for you."He said, with a smile.

"Well go back from wherever you came from. I'm not going back with you...Ever!"Ino yelled.

"And why the fuck not!!"

"You put your hands on me! Now you want me to go with you!? Hell nah!!"Ino yelled,"I have other things to do other than being you! You brought this on yourself."

"Ino, you know I had to do it."

"No you didn't. You didn't see me killing any of your family members. You could have defied it like I did, but you decided to go with the flow so no! Good bye Ryoga."Ino said, backing up a little. She scooping Jinta up into her arms and smirked at Ryoga's jealous glare.

"Ino-!"

"No! End of discussion!!"With that, she threw down a smoke bomb and Jinta closed his eyes. Ino had to get out of there fast, first the smoke wouldn't last forever. And second, Ryoga had gotten stronger than she did, so she couldn't take him on. She hopped into the trees under the smoke's cover and ran even faster than she ever did.

Causing them to be in base in about 15 seconds. Base wasn't that far from Amegakure. She quickly and reckless pumped chakra into the rock and ran down the hallway, stopping into the kitchen.

She walked over to Deidara, plopped Jinta in his lap and said,"I'll be back later."

"Mommy!"

Ino stopped and turned around to face the concerned child's face,"You're not gonna fight that man, are you!?"

"No, honey. I just need to think,"She said, before vanishing with her infamous ANBU speed.

"Again, she is fast."Kisame said, with everyone nodding in agreement.

"So Jinta, What's wrong with mommy? She's sure not in a good mood, yeah."Deidara said, looking down at the child.

"A weird man showed up and was yelling at mommy. See I'll show you."Jinta said, hopping off Deidara's lap and doing the same handsigns he did with Ino earlier.

"Who taught you that?"Itachi asked.

"Konan-sama."

"huh?"Konan said, walking into the kitchen and hearing her name.

"Congrats again."Kisame said with a smirked causing her to blush,"Thanks."

Everyone turned their attention back to Jinta when he finshed his handsigns and out of some scraps of paper, a visual of earlier's incident showed up.

After watching the whole thing, Deidara was about to say something when another voice beat him too it.

"ooooo"Silence said, coming out of nowhere...he had that habit of disappearing and showing up days later.

"Who is he, yeah?"Deidara asked.

"Shinji Ryoga...Ino's ex lover."Silence said, with a wince.

"What!?"

"Oooo...looks like you got some competition, you art freak!"Hidan snickered.

"Actually no. If you were truly watching it, you'd see that Ino hated him."Temari retorted with a giggle.

"So What's the story, un?"Deidara asked with a roll of his eyes from Hidan's statement.

"When Ino was 15, which was 4 years ago, her clan went to a meeting with another. They were suppose to make a treaty, but that didn't happen. but that didn't stop her from falling in love with Ryoga. They weren't suppose to be going out, but they didn't care.....Until Shinji was ordered to kill her mother. Which he did. Breaking Ino's heart forever. We thought we'd never see him again, but I guess not."Silence answered telling Ino's story like he usually did.

"Well I'ma need him to leave again, yeah."Deidara growled, standing up. He plopped Jinta on his shoulders and left the room.

"Are we going to get mommy?"Jinta asked, very curious to where he was going....

"Yeah."Deidara said, flatly. He wasn't angry or anything, he was just worried. Ino always had a knack for doing something daring that could in an instant take her away from him.

As soon as they got out the base, he set Jinta down, fed his mouth some clay and squeezed some chakra into it....making the giant bird he used to travel or fight with.

He put Jinta on and sat behind the little boy, grasped him around the waist so when they took off, he didn't fall off.

"Oh Yeah!!"Jinta said, when the bird took off for the sky. Deidara smiled at his child-like innocence and then focused on the ground and near the town. If that guy was near the town, Ino might be somewhere around there...fighting him.

but after a few minutes of searching, he still couldn't find her.

"Daddy!! Look! What's that!?"Jinta yelled over his shoulder, while pointing at a big, white dragon with greenish-yellowish hair that flew near the ground.

"Arigato, Jinta, yeah. I was looking for her."He smirked, and the children smirked at his little accomplishment.

The bird went lower and lower without Deidara even having to say anything. The little boy got even more smilier, before they finally flew up next to Ino. She looked over and stopped, so suddenly. She reverted back to her human form and sat down on a branch.

"What's the matter? Couldn't bare to be without me?"She snickered. Deidara and Jinta laughed before he answered.

"Yup. Now tell me, about this Shinji Ryoga guy, un?"He asked, bringing it up casually.

"Okay....Jinta there's a field right there you could play in."Ino said, before the boy ran into the field. She smiled at Jinta's playful figure before turning back to Deidara.

"He was my ex-boyfriend. I thought he'd do anything for me, but I was mistake. And I hate him."Ino growled, and Deidara noticed her clenching and unclenching her fist unconsciously. He stroked her cheek and said.

--

Ryoga Shinji was hopping through the forest around Amegakure looking for Ino when his food slipped and he fell in a giant mud puddle....and that's not the most embarassing part....he was in front of a moving caravan...which carries a lot of people....who laughed at him.

--

"Well he's in the past anyway. He's just jealous, yeah."Deidara joked, causing Ino to crack a smile. She giggled before it became a full blown laughter.

"What's so funny, un?"Deidara asked, turning to the laughing prone blonde girl.

"My Ryoga senses tell me that he's suffering right now."Ino said, giving one last laugh before panting, What her senses told her was hilarious.

"Well I'm gonna head back to camp now. You coming?"He asked, standing up and brushing some leaves off his robe.

"Nah. I'm gonna train for a while..."Ino said, standing up and becoming instantly "Regenerated" by the sun's rays.

"Okay. Im taking Jinta with me...he wanted to tell Konan-san and everyone about his first day of school."Deidara smirked. Ino giggled again and nodded. She watched Deidara call the boy back and go back up into the sky.

--

"Wow...how long has Ino been gone, Deidara?"Kisame asked, and Itachi nodded his agreement.

"She said she was gonna train for a while."He answered without looking up from his clay scultpure he was molding.

They nodded and finally Deidara looked up and saw Ino limp in, with her body full of scratches, bruises, and cuts.

"What the hell happened to you Yamanaka?"Hidan asked, looking up from his curse word book.

(^.^ lol)

"Training. When I train, I don't play."Ino smirked, leaning against the wall,"Jinta, ready to learn another jutsu?"

"Yay!! Another jutsu!! Misuki-sensei was proud of me when I showed him my family jutsu! He said, that it was cool!!"Jinta giggled, before running and sitting in Ino's lap. She laughed just as he did causing Deidara, Kisame, and Hidan to laugh as well.

"I'm gonna show you how to do the Mind Destruction Jutsu."Ino whispered so nobody else could hear. Then she turned herself and Jinta away so they couldn't see the handsigns they were performing. She showed him and Jinta giggled when Hidan suddenly got up and started dancing.

"What. The. Fuck!!!"He yelled, trying to restrain himself from doing the Soulja Boy. Then he fell on the floor, trying to control his breathe. Kisame, Deidara, and Ino laughed silently with Jinta laughing out loud. Hidan looked up and glared at the giggling blonde who was female.

He lunged for her, unhooking his scythe and swinging it at Ino, who just happened to be sitting next to Jinta. She threw Jinta up into the air at Deidara who was surprised at first before his shinobi reflexes kicked in. He caught the boy just as Ino flung herself over the edge of the couch. Hidan continuted to swing at her as she ran around the couch and out the room.

The last thing Deidara saw before Ino disappeared was her hair flash brightly in the light before she vanished around the corner. Hidan swung back at Ino one last time before Ino managed to kick it making it stick into the wall. He pulled at it but it wouldn't come loose. Ino giggled before he clenched his fist and smirked as it connected with her jaw. She fell on her butt before having to quickly dodge a kick aimed for her gut.

Hidan's hand instantly flew up to his jaw as well when Ino sent an uppercut in his direction. He stumbled back and reeled from the force. but he got his guard back up when he saw Ino come at him again. He blocked her punch and took another swing at her. She ducked and kicked his legs from under him. Then Hidan rolled ontop of Ino and swatted at her face. She forced her weight up and was ontop of him. Ino snickered evilly as she choked the "life" out of him. but cmon not, since Hidan's Hidan...he's immortal and loves pain....

Itachi and Kisame peeked into the hallway seeing Ino and Hidan rolling around strangling each other.

"Alright already!! You're destroying my house!"Pein shouted, when they rolled past his office. They got up just to hear a shout from the money grubber yelling.

"I'M NOT PAYING FOR ANYTHING!!!"Kakuzu yelled, from his room, sticking his head in the doorway, so they could hear him.

"Fine. Don' t do that every again or it'll be the end of your life..."Hidan grumbled, before dusting himself off and slamming his room door.

Ino chuckled to herself and started to walk back to the kitchen. Pein looked up and opened his mouth to call her back.

"Ino."

"Hai?"She responded, walking into his office, which she never noticed before was blue and orange. She silently giggled and thought What it probably stood for. Pein and Konan; they're hair colors are blue and orange.

"I have a mission for you."Pein said, but was really thinking,'This mission will be perfect to get her out of the house, with Tobi around here, she'll be safe, somewhere else.'

"Doing What?"

"It's an escort mission. The Hidden Mist village needed an escort to take a woman and two guys to the Oracle, who lives here, in Amegakure. She's expecting them already. All you need to do is take them there. Then bring them back here. I must talk with them."Pein said, not even looking at Ino.

"Okay. When do I leave?"Ino asked, taking in the informaiton.

"You can leave now. When you get to the gate, just tell them you're there for the chosen ones and they'll know."Pein said, looking at her and using the style Tsunade using sat in. With his head in his hands which were under his chin.

"Hai."Ino said, nodding and leaving the room, for her stuff.

She packed her bags, and headed back to the kitchen.

"Where you going, mommy?"Jinta asked, from Deidara's lap.

"A mission. Jinta, I want you to be a good boy and practice your jutsus while I'm gone."Ino instructed.

"My missions tomorrow. We'll have fun, right Jinta, un?"Deidara whispered. Jinta nodded animatively and said.

"I have homework. I have to practice throwing my kunais and shurikens."Jinta said, taking them outta his pocket.

"I wanna help wih this one. Jinta throw each of your ninja tools at my doppelgangers."Itachi said, still sitting in his seat while, 5 of this doppelgangers stood in a line. Jinta nodded and started throwing them, he got a 5 out o 5.

"You know, you remind me of my old friend, Tenten. She was a weapons mistress and always hit her targets...except when she fought Temari-chan. Temari, you remember Tenten?"Ino asked, turning around to the spiky haired blonde who had just entered the kitchen.

"Ya. The girl who fought me in the chuunin exams and had everyone surprised when she couldn't hit me once?"Temari joked.

"Yup."Temari smirked, thinking about her win,"I also remember you tying with cotton candy, Sakura."

Ino flushed and Itachi looked over to her in a confused manner and said,"You lost to Sakura-san?"

"Technically no."Ino said.

"Then What happened?"

"It was a double knock out...but I only tied with her, because she's my best friend."Ino answered with an absent look.

"It was a good fight though. You're taijutsu was good even back then."Temari commented before taking a bottle and leaving the kitchen as fast as she had came.

"I wish I could have seen it...."Kisame said, he loved a good girl-on-girl fight. Especially when Temari said it was awesome.

"Oo! I know how. All I gotta do is project it into your minds."Ino smirked, with a conceited look in her eye. Conceited, no, it wasn't What was in her eye...it was somthing else.

"Ninja Art: Mind Projection Jutsu!"Ino said, sending the memory of the fight to everyone in the kitchen minds. Which was Itachi, Deidara, Jinta, and Kisame.

After a few minutes went by..Kisame laughed and smirked saying,"Whoa...awesome."

"Why didn't you punch her instead of slapping her though, yeah?"Deidara asked.

"She was my best friend. After seeing her face like that after I winded her, it made me remember What she was when we was younger."Ino said, going back to the memory of Sakura looking helpless after she was stunned from Ino's punch to the stomach.

"Makes sense.."Deidara trailed off after a second.

"Mommy why did you beat the crap out of her?"Jinta asked. Ino shocked that this good natured little boy said crap.

"It's not crap, say sense next time. I had to fight her because it was an exam. To see who would go to the next level and become a chuunin."Ino explained, after chatising the boy.

He nodded and went back to his homework.

"You failed this time but you passed the chuunin exam the next time, right?"Itachi asked, looking up from Jinta's homework.

"Yea...then a year later, I went for the jonin exams, passed and got recommended for the Interrogation and Torture Department. Then after a year, seeing I am a Yamanaka and my great mind abilities, I got promoted to Head Chief of the department under Morino Ibiki and next to Mitirashi Anko. You remember her, right Itachi-san?"

"Yea, spunky purple headed lady....I didn't really like her like that. She was always trying to rape me."Itachi said, being entirely serious.

"I believe you. I dressed up as a boy for Halloween and she tried to rape me. Not a pretty feeling...Scarred me for life."Ino shivered.

Kisame and Deidara laughed at first until Kisame pointed something out,"You know, Deidara, if she dressed up like a boy. I'm pretty sure she looked like you then."

"Ah Shaddup, un."Deidara scowled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, I have a mission to do. Gimme a hug,"Ino said, and Jinta got up and ran into her arms. It was times like that that got Itachi smiling and having small tears well up into his eyes. He blinked them out, before Kisame was able to see them. Then he watched Ino, bend down to kiss Deidara, who was sitting on the couch.

"Hehee...."Kisame laughed, causing Ino to flip the bird at him.


	22. Chapter 22:The Missions

Chapter 22: The Missions

Ino started the mission out by riding Yoshitune to the Hidden Mist Village. Then when she got to the gate she dispelled him, knowing a lot of people would get scared seeing a giant dog, taller than her with a fierce spiky collar and spiky teeth. It'd give them nightmares or either make them wet their pants.

She walked over to the village gates guards and said,"I'm here to pick up the chosen ones for the Oracle..."

"Hai...Onegai come with me. I'll escort you to them."He said, with a smirk. For some reason, it wasn't even a pleasing smirk, it was like a lecherous one.

"Arigato."

The guard walked her to a mansion, where a group of people were standing outside in front of. She assessed the group, when an old guy with grey hair stepped forth.

"Are you Yamanaka Ino of the Akatsuki?"He asked.

"Hai."

"Onegai come with me,"He said, with a small bow. Ino bowed back before following him into the mansion. Finally going through all these twisties and turnies, they finally came to a room where 3 people were seated. One woman and 2 men.

"Ichigo, Minato, Retsu...you're escort, Ino-sama, is here and ready for you."The ojiisan said, before turning back to Ino.

"Arigato for escorting my children to the Oracle. Onegai keep them safe for many people will try to kill them to stop the prophecy from coming true."

"You're welcome, Ojiisan."Ino smiled.

"Children, onegai introduce yourselves. This is Ino-sama, your escort."Ojiisan said, beckoning to Ino.

"I am Ichigo Myodo."The raven haired woman said, she was actually younger than Ino by like a year.

"Retsu Myodo."The brunette guy said.

"Minato Myodo...but Retsu! With tits like that, how can you only say you're name, you idiot!!"Minato said to Retsu, not even caring that Ino had heard him. She flushed red before getting angry at his statement.

"You're right, why didn't I say something else?"Retsu said, causing Ichigo to roll her eyes and say.

"Don't mind them, they're dumbasses."Ichigo said with attitude and her hands on her nonexistent hips.

" Ino...Are you guys ready to leave?"Ino asked, with her hands behind her head.

"Hai!"All 3 chorused receiving a satisiying nod from ojiisan and Ino both,"Leave your stuff to me."

With Ino took her summoning scroll from her pocket, layed it on the ground and poured chakra into it,"Ninja Art: Kuchiyose No Jutsu!"

They all watched as 4 big dogs bounded out of the smoke.

"Konnichiwa, Yoshitune, Yoko, Juugo, Unohana. I need you guys to carry these guys. We're on our way to Amegakure."

"Hai!!"All 4 dogs chorused. Ino nodded before touching all the items for the trip and watched them disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Where did you put all of that?"Ichigo asked.

"Since summoning scrolls holds contents in it already, I just sent the stuff there. Now hop on."Ino explained before climbing onto Yoshitune.

"I see you are a skill ninja. Summoning requires skill."Ojiisan said with a smile,"Now I am reassured that my children will be safe."

"Goodbye father."Ichigo said, with a wave as all 4 dogs ran off with intense speed going on.

"Good luck my children!!"Ojiisan said, waving back and with a tinkling old man like laugh.

"I hope they make it there without any problems.."An older woman standing next to ojiisan said.

"I'm sure they will. Pein reassured me that the Akatsuki is full of skilled members. If Pein said that, I'm sure he gives his trust in her."

--

"Itachi-san. I have a small mission for you."Pein said after watching the Sharingan user walk into his room.

"I'm listening."

"I have received news that there is a crystal that can trap any kind of chakra inside the barrier. This crystal will be such a great assest to us when we fight Uchiha."Pein said.

"I have heard of that crystal....when will I need to be back and where did you hear its at?"Itachi asked, needing to know that information.

"Just be back soon...possibly before Ino comes back. I sent her on that mission just to get her out of here so we can keep an eye on Tobi. The crystal is rumored to be in the Kumo clan's graveyard since they used it last to entrap their dictator."Pein explained.

"Hai. I'm on it."Itachi said, his cloak sweeping up a small breeze as he walked back out of the room and closed Pein's door behind him.

--

"Ino-chan!!"Retsu called out from Yoko's back.

"What?"Ino answered, turning back to him.

"Do ya got a boyfriend? Coz I want to be yours!"He said, with a smirk.

"Matter of fact, I do. I have a kid too."Ino said with a smile.

"OMG!! YOU DO!!?"All 3 siblings screamed in shock.

"I have a boyfriend but the child is actually a cousin but his our family died so I took him in."Ino explained.

"Oh...I begining to think something else that you were possibly a slut or something."Ichigo said, all snooty like. Yoshitune actually stop on Ino's account for she got of and was about to ring her neck if Yoshitune hadn't had stopped her.

"Ino-Danna! Calm down, she didn't mean it!!"Yoshtiune said, holding onto the back of her collar.

"Let me go, Yoshi!! Let me at her!!!"Ino said. Ichigo rolled her eyes and said.

"I didn't mean it, it's just you're like a year older than me with a child. Now if that was your child then you would be a slut depending on how old the child is....is it a girl or a boy? How old?"Ichigo gushed.

"Sis I thought you hated children?!?"Minato asked, confused. Ichigo always was kicking children around the way.

"Only the annoying ones! Do you have a picture of all out you?"Ichigo gushed again after answering Minato's question in a second.

"You're lucky that I do."Ino smiled, throwing the picture of her, Deidara, and Jinta at the girl.

"Eh Ichigo! Let me get that picture after you, I wanna see the guy I'm going up against."Retsu smirked, with his chest sticking out like a superhero.

"Oooo!!! Ino-chan!! He is hawt!! And the little boy looks like an angel!!"Ichigo screeched. Ino blushed and said.

"I know....and he is an angel."

"You all really do look like a real family. The boy looks like your biological child....What's their's names?"

"My boyfriend is Deidara and my angel is Jinta. He's 4 and is the Yamanaka prodigy."Ino bragged.

Retsu looked at Deidara with disgust and said,"He ain't nothing special. I've got a chance anyway. I'm way better than him."

Both Ichigo and Minato started snickering after hearing that.

"What the hell's so funny!?"

"Hearing you say that about that Deidara guy."Minato answered. Ino shook her head at the siblings...they were hilarious.

"Well...its close to dark, we'll settle down here for tonight."Ino said, Yoshi leading the other dogs under a giant tree similar to one Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto slept under.

Ino pulled her scroll out again and summoned the tents for the night. Ino sat down on a log and watched them put up their tents. Ichigo go hers up first and sat down next to Ino.

"Tonight's a beautiful night, right?"She asked, turning to the blonde.

"Hai....it reminds me of the night me and Deidara-kun was moonlight watching."Ino said looking at the girl who just stared back. By this time, Minato and Retsu finished with their tents as well and sat on the log across from Ichigo's and Ino's, all four watching the fire crackle when....

A static noise filled their little campsite and looked at Ino when she pulled her radio out of her pocket.

"Konnichiwa?"

"Mommy?"

"Hai. What's wrong, Jinta?"Ino asked with a smile.

"I can't sleep...and Daddy doesn't know any lullabys..."Jinta whined. Ino had to admit, even over radio, Jinta still sounded cute as usual.

"Un. I don't any. Ino can you sing him one, yeah?"Deidara's voice asked over the radio. Ino giggled and said.

"Hai."

"Yay!!"

"Ino-sama, you're son sounds sooo kawaii!!!"Ichigo gushed over the radio,

"He ain't all that."Retsu muttered, unfortunately for him, both Ino and Deidara heard him.

"Nani!!? Are you kookoo bananas!? He's adorable!?"Both Ichigo and Ino screeched. Then Deidara added.

"You are so lucky I'm not there to beat your ass, yeah!"

"Back to the lullaby...Here's the song my mom used to sing to me before she died...."Ino said, before starting the song,

"Aki no yu hi ni, Teruyama momiji

Koi mou suimo, kazu aru naka ni

Matsu o irodoru kaede ya tsuta wa

Yamja no fumoto no susomo yu.

In the sunset light, the mountain glows with autumn leaves -

Deep scarlet and light gold, everywhere.

Maples and vines, vivid among the pine trees,

The foot of the mountain a woven brocade.

She repeated.

Aki no yu hi ni, Teruyama momiji

Koi mou suimo, kazu aru naka ni

Matsu o irodoru kaede ya tsuta wa

Yamja no fumoto no susomo yu....."

"Wow....he's sleep already.."Deidara chuckled lightly,"You have a beautiful voice, ai."

"Arigato."

"Ino was that you singing!?"A voice came over the radio.

"Hai, Itachi-san."Ino blushed.

"Nice singing."

"Arigato."Ino blushed even more hearing that and seeing Ichigo and her brothers nod their heads in agreement.

"Good night. I'll be back soon."Ino said over the radio before it disconnected.

"They're right. You really do have a beautiful voice."Ichigo complimented with a twinkle in her eye.

"Arigato....you guys can go to sleep or Whatever. I got the watch."Ino said, tossing some sticks into the fire.

"Yup! I'm gonna go catch up on my beauty sleep even though I really don't need it!"Ichigo flaunted, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Sure...."Minato snickered.

"I really don't need it!?"She retorted back, turning back to her blonde brother. Ino had just noticed that they all had different colored hair for siblings. Minato's hair was blonde, Ichigo's had an oyxn color, and Retsu was a brunette.

"I'll pretend I believe that, even though we all know that you have the maids replace the broken mirrors everytime you look in them!"Retsu joked, causing Minato to double over in laughs.

Ino flushed and quickly hopped into the trees to cover up her urge to laugh.

"Just shut up!"Ichigo yelled, before stomping into her tent angrily. She threw up the tent flaps and stomped inside then quickly snatched it down.

Ino sat down in a tree that overlooked their little campsite. The tree she sat in was wide enough for her to spread her legs across and still have room. She had her right leg propped up, her right arm resting on it, and her left leg stretched.

Ino watched as the lights from both tents dimmed before finally going off completely......

--

After an hour of night watching, Ino started dozing off but still on guard.

Into an half an hour of sleep, a kunai sprung from the underbrush across from Ichigo's tent. Ino, using her ANBU speed, intercepted it.

"Who's there?"She called out, causing Retsu, Minato, and Ichigo all to stick their heads out of their tents.

"What's going on, Ino-sama?"Minato whispered, trying to keep the quiet going, and adopting the sama term from Ichigo.

"Someone's trying to attack. I'll take care of this."Ino whispered back. She launched 2 kunais into the brushes and smirked when 2 people bustled out. A man and a woman.

"Look Mori, they paid for a pathetic ninja to guard them."The woman smirked.

"I can see that, Suzi."Mori sneered back sarcastically.

"..."Ino was quiet, just watching them and observing. Based on his chakra levels, Mori was something that would require her attention, while Suzi was nothing to sneeze at unless she had some hidden talent Ino couldn't tell by. But based on her physical appearance, she was more of a close ranged person like Neji, while Mori was neither, like Naruto.

"Such a introverted person. At least say something back."Suzi taunted.

"I have nothing to say."Ino retorted, already in her fighting stance.

"Suzi shut up! You didn't even notice yet, did you!?"Mori called over to the red-headed Suzi. Mori had that unsual hair color....pink for some reason just like Sakura.

"Yea I did!"Suzi retorted, a stain of pink staining her cheeks.

"Then what did I notice?"

"......just shaddup!"Her blushed grew heavier, and their bickering caused Ichigo, Minato, and Retsu to all giggle silently.

"She's no ordinary person...She's Akatsuki. Look at her robe, the patterns!"Mori advised, and Ino saw Suzi turn to her and look at her outfit.

"...So?"Suzi said, turning back to Mori confused.

"Akatsuki is full of the great shinobi from different villages. From her headband, she's from the Leaf Village. Akatsuki are also S-Class criminals. Do you know how dangerous you have to be to become an S-Class Criminal!?"Mori sneered at the dumb redhead. Suzi was a walking stereotype in the making.

"Blah blah blah. She can't be that strong..She looks too innocent."Suzi retorted.

"You're a rogue ninja! You should know that looks can be deceiving!"Both Ino and Mori said at the same time. They turned to eachother, both shocked, a staredown until Mori finally chuckled...it being low and deep like an earthquake.

"Shut up, girl!!"Suzi yelled, her eyes growing darker by the second from being angry and ridiculed.

"And whatcha gonna do about it?"Ino smirked, noticing her anger and decided to mock her enough to make her do rash things.

"That's it!!"Suzi yelled, charging at Ino, fist locked behind her in strike mode.

"Suzi No!!"Mori yelled.

Ino smirked and when Suzi finally reached her, kicked out, sending the girl flying into the bushes. Mori looked back at the area where Suzi landed before turning back to Ino with a snarl.

"You Bitch!"Suzi cried, running out of the bushes. She ran at Ino again and engaged her in a taijutsu battle again. This time she landed a hit fight in Ino's face, sending her skidding back a few feet. This time, Ino looked up to see Mori coming forth to attack her. He stopped in front of her a few feet and call out.

"Ninja Art: Dark Dragons!"

Both Ino's and Suzi's eyes widened in horror just watching the black and red dragons com forth and loop around his body in a protective manner.

"I've never seen this attack before, Mori?"Suzi said, backing up a little.

"I know."He said darkly with a smile before sending both dragons at the terror struck blonde and redhead.

"Aaaa!!!"Suzi cried, as the dragon's tail struck her in the face. It picked her up and teared at her until he she bled in its arms. When she finally stopped screaming, it dropped her on the ground from the air....all 40 feet.

Ino, seeing what happened to Suzi, didn't want the same thing to happen to her. She dodged and dodged and twisted to avoid the dragon. While the dragons were taking care of Ino and Suzi, Mori had snuck up on the tent and ripped it open, grabing Ichigo by her wrist.

"Ino-sama!!!"She screamed.

"Sis!"Retsu and Minato screamed before both taking a swing at Mori. He smirked before simply stepping back. Ino, hearing Ichigo's scream, turned to the girl only to get smacked by the dragon.

"It was no use. I don't know why your father sent a pathetic Akatsuki member out here to protect you three. I'll make sure I stop that prophecy from happening!"Mori yelled. He stumbled forward, letting go of the raven haired girl when Ino kicked him in his back.

"Girl!"Mori screeched, lunging for Ino. She smiled and ducked under him. All he saw was two sets of lunging teeth and raging claws headed straight for him when Ino got out of his way. Both dragons decided to come for Ino at the same time, not knowing their master was right behind her. Ichigo sobbed after seeing all the blood and gore from his remains. Minato shielded her from the view and wrapped her in his chest to console her. Retsu was always the comical brother while he was the sensitive one most of the time.

"We'll move camp,"Ino ordered, after watching the dragons disappear since they ate their own summoner,".....To this cave."


	23. Chapter 23: Wait? I'm Where?

Chapter 23: Wait!? I'm where!?

Ino stayed up all night watching and guarding the siblings. She had decided to move them to the cave since it would keep them better hidden. Plus it looked like rain.

(lol)

Morning came and she decided to wake them up....well was going to until all three surprised her when they were up and about.

"Morning,"She greeted to them all. They smiled back except Ichigo, who was still horrified from the sights of the battle. Especially the last part where Mori died right in front on her.

"Ino-sama, Arigato for protecting us. No doubt about it he would have killed us."Minato said, before bowing shallowly. Retsu and Ichigo nodded in agreement and went back to packing up their things.

After they had finshed, she put them back into the summoning scroll and was about to head out she heard something towards the back of the cave.

"Ino-sama, where are you going?"Ichigo whispered, looking at the blonde get off Yoshitune and stared at the back.

"I'm gonna check something out."She said in a monotone.

The siblings watched her fade into the darkness as she went farther and farther into the back.

Ino was so surprised when she was suddenly thrown back into the wall. She hit the wall with such force, the cave started shaking a bit.

"Gah!!"Blood splurted out of her mouth and onto the ground as Ino sat up from her knees. She opened her eye and dodged another deadly blow coming from a weird looking man.

He had orange hair that was spiked up, and part of his body was transformed into a monster. One of his arms was like a giant club. His patterns looked strangely familar....like Sasuke's body in cursed mark form.

"Mind Calming Jutsu!"Ino yelled, quickly forming the seals as he charged toward her again. He was very fast compared to Ino's other attackers. Ino usually was faster than most of the people she fought....except the Akatsuki, and him.

"Ino-sama are you okay!!!"Someone's voice yelled from the start of the cave.

"I'm fine! Stay up there!"Ino yelled back, to keep from endangering them. She turned back to the weird man and watched in amazement at how calm he looked. He actually had a smile on his face.

Ino got up and was about to turn back to her group when the cave shook again and rocks fell from the ceiling. Her arms quickly and reflexively shot up to protect her from any falling on her head.

"AAAAAAAaAAA!!!"She screamed one big and some other rocks fell on her foot. It pained her enough to the point she removed her hands from their defensive position and tried to get her foot from under.

"INO!!"Retsu screamed, upon hearing her scream and seeing rocks fall from the ceiling.

"Yoshi!!! Get them outta here! Take them to base! I'll meet you guys there!!"Ino ordered, her mind registering that the group was still in the cave.

"Hai!"Yoshitune said, and ran out, with the other dogs on his tail.

Ino eyed around and saw that the man had disappeared actually. She tried to get the rocks up, but she couldn't. It wasn't that she was weak..it was the shock, fear, and pain that was running through her veins.

Ino looked up and got hit in the face with a rock that tumbled down, causing her world to go black.

--

A few hours later...and after visiting the Oracle.....

"Leader-sama...We brought the siblings as you wanted."Yoshitune said, pawing at Leader's office door first to let him know he was there if he wasn't already sensed.

"Oh...where's Ino? I need her to file the report."Pein said, not even looking up from a paper right in front of his face.

"Yea...about that...some rocks fell on her and she said she'd be back later since they fell on her foot...I'm going back to get. No doubt about it, she's hurt."Yoshi said turning away.

"She was in a cave-in?!"Pein asked, now this caught his attention.

"Hai."

"Take Deidara with you, he'll help you."Pein said. Yoshitune nodded and ran for Deidara. He sniffed him out in the living room.

"Deidara-san. Leader-sama wants you to come with me to retreive Ino-Danna."Yoshitune explained. Deidara got up and said.

"What happened to her?!"

"Cave-in. rocks fell on her foot. She's no doubt about it limping."Yoshitune said, nodding toward his back.

Deidara got on, and took off towards the exit.

--

Ino awoke to a bright light shining in her face. She looked over to see the room she was in. She also noticed she was naked under the blanket that was over her body. She felt the bandages on her foot and around her midsection and neck.

Ino looked around and saw it was just a plain room....but where?

There door opened and there stood a white haired guy who looked very very familiar.

"Yamanaka-san? You're up. I am-"He started off before it clicked where Ino knew him from.

"You're Yakushi Kabuto....where am I?"She asked, sitting up a little and holding the blanket close to her body so he or anybody else could see her body.

"You are here in Lord Orochimaru's camp. I fixed you up. You won't be walking on that foot for a while."Kabuto filled her in.

"Why am I here?"Ino asked.

"I don't know myself. Sasuke carried you in here."Kabuto said, with a small smirk as he watched Ino's facial emotions.

"...."Ino said, while thinking,'That bastard!'

The door opened again and this the guy Ino thought she'd never see again entered...Sasuke.

"Kabuto. I thought I said no one was to enter this room."Sasuke said emotionless, staring at the white haired boy, man, whatever he is.

"I know, Sasuke-kun. That's why I came in here."Kabuto said, closing the door behind him with a very nasty smile on his face.

"What do you want!?"Ino asked, her face red with anger.

"Ino. I want some information."Sasuke said, still emotionlessly.

"And you think I'm gonna tell you anything?!"

"Hai, you are....I want to know what is Konoha planning to do towards me? Naruto and Sakura are showing up in this area more frequently..."Sasuke said.

Ino rolled her eyes, scoffed, and said,"Don't know, don't care. I could care less with what they wanna do with you!"

"You do know. As far as I remember, you are Tsunade's trusted few who get information directly from her. As well as the Chief of Konoha's Interrogation Unit."Sasuke monotoned.

"....Are you stalking me?"Ino asked, with a flirtacious smile on her face. As well as her interrogation skills had grown, so had her ability to lie...except to her parents who were Yamanakas as well and had the ability to sense people's emotions just as well as she had.

"No. Now answer the question."Sasuke on the inside was growing kinda....weird. He knew Ino was playing with him..yet he was allowing himself to be played.

"I don't have a reason why I should."Ino said, with a smile again. She layed down and said,"I want my clothes."

"I have no reason why I should get them for you."Sasuke said, coldly, closing the door behind him.

"Bastard!"Ino yelled at the door. She glanced at the door again when it opened about 30 seconds later.

"Here you are, Yamanka-san."Kabuto said, placing the clothes at the end of her bed,"Call me when you are done. Lord Orochimaru wants for you to be at dinner with us."

Ino shivered after he closed the door and said to herself,"I need to get the hell outta here....but with this foot, I can't."

..What!? Sasuke's back!? What does he want...wait well he already said what he wanted.....oh well...im gonna have kicks writing the next chapter....keep in mind people. this story will end in a few chapters!!! but i will post up my last story that's done. Mwahaha!!!!


	24. Chapter 24:Search

Chapter 24: Rescue

A Few more chapters left...T.T..that sux. But here's the chapter:

'This could be my only chance.'Ino thought as she concentrated her chakra in hope of it going to someone in the Akatsuki or Jinta.

"Mind Connection Jutsu!"She whispered as her conscious left her body.

--

Jinta's eyes widened as something entered his body. Konan and Pein both noticed and stared curiously at the little boy.

"Eh? What's wrong, Jinta?"Konan asked, speaking up first. Jinta stared at her for a second before snatching a paper and pen up and scribbling something on it. As soon as the pen stopped moving, Jinta widened his eyes again for before looking around and shrugging. He skipped happily out the room.

Konan stared after the little boy while Pein focused on the paper. He read the paper before passing it to Konan. She gasped after reading it....

To someone who reads this:

This is Ino and I have no clue of my location, but I do know who I am with. It seems I am in one of Orochimaru's camps/bases, whatever he calls them. I would escape but, my foot is broken after a rock fell on it in a cave-in and I have a few bruises and cuts that hurt like hell. Send some help now....now! I can't stand HIM and Snake-bastard!!

--

Deidara's head perked up when he heard both Yoshitune and Silence growling. He walked over to them and found what they were growling at. Ino's robe was on the ground, with blood on it and around it.

"Shit!"He said.

"That's not all...She didn't just walk away from this, she was taken. There is fear and the smell of battle mixed in with the air."Silence said.

"And Uchiha's scent and an unknown person is here as well."Yoshitune added. Deidara nodded before responding to the radio that was staticing in his pocket.

"Deidara."

"Hai, un."

"We just received a letter from Ino. She's in one of Orochimaru's bases. Is Silence able to track her down?"Pein said, over the radio.

Deidara looked at Silence and Yoshitune who both shook their heads before Yoshitune spoke up,"They erased some of their scents from being here."

"No, Leader-sama, yeah. The scents are too broken up."Deidara said with a sigh.

"Deidara, we'll find her."Konan said over the radio.

"I know."He said, picking up the size small robe. He rubbed the material and turned when Silence and Yoshitune licked his knuckles. He stared at them, before nodding. They left the cave and headed back towards base.

--

Ino cancelled the jutsu and sat on the bed, deep in thought. She jumped slightly when a knock at the door alerted Kabuto's return.

"Yamanaka-san, Lord Orochimaru wants you to come now."He said, opened the door slowly in case she was indecent. (lol)

"Hai..."Ino trailed off. She sat there. He stared at her and she stared back.

"Are you gonna come or not?"He asked.

"I have a broken foot remember?"Ino sneered back. That was just sad.

"..."He walked over, and slung her arm over his shoulder and supported her. They got to the dining room where a lot of unknown people where sitting.

Of course she recognized Orochimaru's pale self and Sasuke before anyone else. She recognized the guy who wailed on her in the cave. He was taller than everyone there. A redheaded girl with glasses and thigh high boots sat next to him. She figured her seat was next to her.

"What the hell, Kabuto!"Sasuke yelled, rising out of his seat.

"What? I only brought her so she can eat."Kabuto smirked.

"I thought you said, Orochimaru wanted to see me."Ino said, not even afraid to say his name even though he sat right there.

"Kabuto, who is this?"Orochimaru asked, from the head of the table. Ino was about 4 seats from the head. She turned to him and said.

"Yamanaka Ino."She said, defiantly. She wanted all hells to break loose and she would have fun doing it.

"Is that so?"Orochimaru said with a smirk.

"So you're a Yamanaka....."He said, smirking heavily now.

"Hai."

"Where were you when your family was being murdered by that spoiled brat of a prince? Because last time I heard, the Yamanaka clan was no more except for you."Orochimaru rasped.

Everyone turned to her, which were Kabuto, Karin, Juugo, Suigetsu, Tayuya, Sakon/Udon, and Sasuke stared straight ahead.

"I'm not the last."Ino growled.

"No...but you let the last born slip through your fingers. So now you have to live with the guilt of letting your family down...So basically you killed your family."Orochimaru said, before letting out a cackle of laughter.

Ino's face displayed her anger.

"I'm did not! Kabuto! Give me back all my stuff!"Ino yelled, turning her anger onto him.

"I d-don't have any more of your stuff except your weapons."Kabuto stammered, not liking the anger being displayed.

"You have my picture and I know it. It's in that pocket of yours. I saw it."Ino smirked...actually knowing what she was talking about.

Kabuto smiled and said,"Nothing I would expect less from the head chief of the ANBU department."

"How did you know that? Have you been stalking me?"Ino asked, confused.

"Yo this is like Jerry Springer...."Suigetsu whispered to Tayuya. She nodded and said.

"That american show is the shit!"She exclaimed, not caring there was a little fight going on.

"Americans are weird. Always getting divorces and all that attention on tv."Sakon said, with his brother Udon nodding.

"Head of the ANBU?"Sasuke asked, aloud.

"You have the special tatoo of the chiefs."Kabuto said, smiling once again. He pulled the picture out of her pocket and instead of giving it to Ino, he gave it to Orochimaru.

"Lord Orochimaru. The boy, by his physical appearance is about 5 years old and is mostly likely the biological child of these two."Kabuto explained.

Orochimaru nodded and said,"Yamanaka, you're part of the rookie nine as well as Sasuke was, that means you're about 19 years. What the hell are you doing with a son!?"

By this time, Sasuke's eyes were bugging out of his head. He sure did not know that Ino had a son. Who the hell was the father!?

"He's not my biological son. He's my cousin."Ino retorted.

"Then who is this guy? He looks like the biological father."Orochimaru said, only toying around with her.

"He's my boyfriend."Ino sneered, proud to say that.

"OOo"Orochimaru laughed,"Is that so?"

"Yes it's so."Ino retorted,"I'm hungry...Kabuto, take me back."

Orochimaru smirked and watched, Kabuto cringe before helping the blonde up. Before she left he called out.

"Good bye Jinchuriki."

Ino stopped, causing Kabuto to stop and said,"What did you call me?"

"All I said was goodbye Jinchuriki. Is there a problem with that? Coz you are one no matter what, Ino-san."Orochimaru said, closing the conversation like that by getting up.

Ino was about to say something but a swift kick to her injured foot by Kabuto caused her to bit her tongue and yelled out.

"Ooooww!! You bastard! You know my foot is broken!!"Ino yelled. Kabuto nodded and kept walking, still supporting the screaming blonde.

"Word of adivce, do not get on Lord Orochimaru's bad side. You won't like it."

"I don't care. Now give me back my picture."Ino demanded. Kabuto nodded and checked around his pockets for it.

"You don't have it, do you?"Ino asked, flatly. Kabuto nodded and prepared himself for the yelling of a lifetime.

"Just take me to my room. I'll get it later."Ino muttered.

--

"So you three are Ichigo, Minato, and Retsu?"Deidara asked, looking at the 3 siblings sitting in the kitchen.

"Hai."All three promptly said.

"And you're Ino-sama's boyfriend. She showed me a picture of you three."Ichigo smiled. Deidara nodded and Jinta spoke up.

"You saw my mommy?"

"Hai."

"Then were is she? You didn't bring her back with you, did you? And why is that?"Jinta asked, his intelligence was being brought out with the disappearance of his mother. Which made him angry since that was his second mother gone missing.

"No. She was caught in a cave-in and ordered her summonings to take us here."Minato said.

"Yea, she was brave...."Retsu said.

"Why are you talking about her like she's dead?"Itachi asked, not even looking up from his book.

"Deidara, why the fuck are you sitting here when you should be looking for your fucking girlfriend?"Hidan swore.

"Coz the trail has run dry, yeah. So shut up, un."Deidara retorted.

"Jinta, did she teach you how to connect with others when you're not with them?"Pein asked.

Jinta thought for a minute before nodding his head slowly.

"Then can you find where she is by talking to her?"Konan asked.

"I'll try."And with that the boy concentratred his chakra very hard. For a few minutes he extended his chakra and called out to her with his mind. He just about gave up before something unnatural..something supernatural linked their minds together.

_"There you go, Jinta. Take care of your new mommy."A very familiar being said inside his head_.

*Inside Ino's conciousness*

_"Mommy?"He asked, sensing her familiar chakra._

_"Jinta? Whe-How did you get inside my mind?"Ino smiled, and gave him a huge hug. He looked up at her and said._

_"All I did was think about you. But I couldn't find you...until my old mommy showed up."He explained, before burying his head in her bosom._

_"You're mother? Really?"Ino asked, with a confused expression on her face. She nodded and said._

_"Jinta, let me take over your body for a minute? I need to speak to everyone."She said._

_"Okay."_

*outside of Ino's conciousness*

"So what happened, Jinta, yeah?"Deidara asked.

"I'm not Jinta. I'm Ino. I only have a few minutes and here's what I found out."Ino said.

"I'm at Orochimaru's place. I cannot escape on my own since my foot is broken. So come and get me."Ino said,"In a seriousness, come get me. I will go insane staying there. Escpecially with that bastard....."

"Find out where you are."Pein said, and Konan and Hidan said.

"How the (fuck) did you get there?!"Both yelled in unison.

"Some random guy with a very crazy cursed mark slammed me into a wall causing a cave-in that crushed my fucking foot. Then I got knocked out by a falling rock."Ino said.

"Wow..."Kisame said, trailing the last part off.

"I know I think this base is by the village of -!"Jinta's eyes went blank and he slumped to his knees, panting his breathes.

"Ino?"Deidara asked.

"No, I'm Jinta,"Jinta said.

--

"What the fuck!"Ino cursed, as she was shaken out of her jutsu and back into her body. She got back to feel Sasuke shaking her.

"What the hell!? Get the fuck off me Sasuke!!"Ino yelled.

"How could you!?"

"How could I what!?

"How could you forget about me and move on?"He asked, shaking her no more and staring into her eyes. It felt like he was staring into her very soul, like sending her into a trance.

"You're the one who decided to do what you wanted and ignore me. Then you left the village. Do you think I really was gonna wait until you decided to love me? No! I moved on without your ass!"Ino said back,"And now just because of your decisions, I'm taken."

"....."Sasuke was like. The silence just hung there in the air, still in the air.

"Now can I have my picture back?"Ino whispered.

(its a very special moment...)

Sasuke gave it back and said before leaving,"I wish this could be different..."

"I know..."Ino said, slipping the picture in her pocket and laying down on the bed.

A/N: OMG!! what the hell happened? whats going on?? Lol. just kidding...i even kno whats gonna happen next...*smiles evilly* ill post the next chapter up faster than this one tho


	25. Chapter 25: Sakura and Naruto come

Chapter 25: Sakura and Naruto

Ino awoke to see Kabuto staring at her. She quickly sat up and screamed.

"What. The. Hell!?!?"

"Just wanted to see if you needed help."He said with a small smirk. He turned around and waved before closing the door.

"What a weird man."Ino muttered to herself. She sat up and recalled the events from last night. She got into a fight with Orochimaru and Kabuto. Let's see what ruckus she could stir up today.

Ino then swung herself around to face the edge of the bed and a small piece of paper caught her eye. It was a blue orgami flower. She smiled and thought.

'Oh yeah! Rescue is here!'With a smile, she touched the flower. She eyed its sudden tranformation that occured when she touched it. It turned from blue to white and had words that suddenly appeared. It read:

-Ino!!

I finally tracked down your location by your chakra signature. When Silence told me the area of where they had found your robe, I scattered thousands of pieces of paper in the wind. I finally latched on to your chakra that was actually fluctuating. Keep your cool, I can tell you were angry. Pein sent Deidara, Silence, and Yoshitune after you when I told of your location. Help is on the way.

-Konan

The door opened slowly to reveal Sasuke in the door frame. Ino stashed the letter under the pillow. As soon as she dropped it, it turned blue again and the words disappeared.

"Ino."Was all he said and a beckon.

Ino sighed heavily before standing up with the help of the dresser by the bed. She grabbed the crutch Kabuto left the night before. She hobbled over to the door and peered out. Standing already down the hall waiting for her was Sasuke.

He beckoned her again and watched her come down the hallway slowly. 'I can never be too sure about him,' Ino thought, toddering down the hallway.

"What?"She asked when she got to the end of the hallway. Standing there were the redheaded chick from last night's dinner. The one sitting next to Juugo.

"This is Karin, she'll be helping you get ready for today."Sasuke said, before walkng away leaving time for questions Ino had.

"WHAT!?"Both girls said at the same time. But Sasuke was already down another hallway.

"Why me..."Karin whined, shaking her head back and forth.

"You're not so fun to be around either,"Ino shot back.

"Look, Sasuke-kun wants me to help you so that's what I'm gonna do, no matter how much I don't."Karin resolved.

"Okay. But I'm not gonna need much help."Ino said,"No where is the bathroom, I need a shower."

"This way."Karin said, pointing over her left shoulder.

--

Deidara, Silence, and Yoshitune all hopped, in silence, towards the coordinates Konan gave them.

"I can feel her signature."Silence spoke up after 5 minutes passed. Deidara and Yoshitune nodded and kept running through the treetops.

"....Do you feel the others too?"Yoshitune asked Silence, with a pained expression on his face.

"Yes. I feel Sasuke's signature as well as I feel Sakura-san's."Silence said back. Now thinking back, Deidara remembered the pink haired friend of Ino's.

"I feel that Naruto kid's too, un."Deidara added. Sakura wasn't alone he knew.

--

"I can feel it, Sakura-chan!"Naruto exclaimed.

"I know...I feel both of their's."Sakura said, looking over at the whiskered boy.

"I thought Ino-san was suppose to be in league with the Akatsuki though, why is she here with Sasuke then?"He questioned outloud.

"I don't get it either. Maybe the ANBU was wrong. That maybe she went to seek Sasuke instead of joining the Akatsuki."Sakura added, putting her two cents in.

"But she seems at a disadvantage.....Her chakra isn't as strong as it usually is."Naruto said, feeling smart that maybe Sakura didnt sense that.

"What do ya mean, Naruto?"The pink haired kunoichi asked, turned to the blonde shinobi.

"Her chakra doesn't seem normal...like something is trying to cloak it. Maybe she's trying to hide it...."Naruto said before trailing off.

"Maybe..who know's."Sakura said too.

--

Karin washed Ino's clothes for her and let her borrow some of her own until they dried. Ino did find out that before when she first met her, Karin did seem snobby or shallow or something like that. But once you got to know her, you realized that she was actually kinda deep.

Of course Ino was superficial as Karin was, but they kinda clicked.

"Why did Sasuke saved you?"Karin asked, turning to the blonde who was dressed in some knee length tan shorts and a black an white t-shirt.

"I don't know....but you can never know. He never lets anyone know what he's thinking or feeling."Ino answered with a shrug.

"I guess."Karin said back before looking around at the surrounding area. She had decided to take Ino outiside to get some fresh air.

"Ino. Karin. Go back inside. We have intruders."Sasuke said, appearing out of nowhere.

Before they could go anywhere, a rasangan Naruto flew out of the bushes at Sasuke, who dodged the oncoming boy.

Karin pushed Ino out of the way when a chakra-filled punch came for Ino. Karin instead got it, but it wasnt too severe.

"Ino!! Why are you here!!??"Sakura exclaimed, from her position, about 10 feet away from the redhead and Ino.

"Who knows."Ino smirked. She was sure gonna have fun. Ino put a chakra filled hand to her foot and ran her hand over it. Ino numbed her nerves in her foot so she wouldn't feel the pain of it when she fought Sakura if it came to that....which we all knew it would.

Both kunoichi's looked over when they saw Naruto get kicked into a boulder. Sakura used Ino's distraction as the time to attack. She ran, arm back ready for it to be connected.

In which it did, sending Ino flying back into a tree, breaking it. Ino flinched, and wiped the blood that trickled down her chin.

She ran at Sakura and kicked out, with Sakura dodging. Sakura tried an uppercut but sadly this did not connect this time.

Karin watched the two battles going on before running into the base. Which gave away where it was....sad.

Ino connected a kick that sent Sakura flying into Naruto's back.

"Gah! Dang Sakura-chan!"Naruto called up from the bottom of the heap.

"Gomen Naruto."Sakura called, already running towards Ino again. Her chakra filled punch missed but it succeeded in breaking the ground. Which threw Sasuke off beat and caused him to fall to his knees. Naruto succeeded in hitting him this time.

Ino hopped into the trees to buy her some time and think about her options. Either way, she was getting the heck out of here. She hopped into another tree as that one collasped with Sakura's punch from its base. Ino avoided Sakura's fist. Sakura was tougher than she remembered but this match wouldn't turn out like the Chunin Exam preliminaries. Not this time. Ino grabbed Sakura by her ankle.

"This isn't the chunin exam." Ino hissed, throwing her back. She landed in the dirt.

" I agree." Sakura spat, running forward. Ino grabbed her fist before it could connect with her face and Sakura grabbed hers. Both kunoichi's hands were locked together and neither of them was letting go. That us until Sakura squeezed her hand with it being chakra enhanced.

(Now that had to hurt)

"Aaa!!"Ino screeched, kicking Sakura in the stomach to make her let go. Sakura skidded back a few feet before doubling over in pain. That was harder than Ino had intended it to be but that hand squeeze had hurted.

Ino, taking this chance to escape, jumped into the trees. She threw a smirk at the ever so often, glancing Sasuke before disappearing into the shadows of the trees.

--

Silence and Yoshitune yelped as Deidara collided into something..or someone.

"Ouch!"It said, sitting up from the ground.

"Ino!"Deidara smirked, picking her up,"I thought your foot was broken."

"I numbed the pain....was fighting earlier. Let's go! Let's get outta here!"Ino said, hopping back into the trees.

Deidara fought a smirked before losing and going after her. Silence and Yoshitune shot each other a smile before running after the two lovers.

Kaige:Well that chapter was alright...I gues. I did a go fighting scene though...I usually never do good in those. Well guess what ppl!!!

I'M WORKING ON THE SEQUEL TO THIS!!! ITS GONNA BE AWESOME. The next two chapters are the last ones. This story will end in chapter 27. Just like I predicted. But there will be a sequel and I'll have a preview for it in chpt 27. I'll post the new story up shortly after teh ending. XD


	26. Chapter 26: Hostage!

Chapter 26: Hostages!

Ino had just finished explaining what happened at Sasuke/Orochimaru's base when they finally reached home.

"Wow, un. You had a eventful time."Deidara said, flatly.

"If youo call it that."Ino said, with a sigh.

"You can never know with that Uchiha. Always acting shady...."Silence added, as Deidara poured some chakra into the boulder that blocked off the base entrance.

"Yea...never has any motives."Yoshitune added, feeling left out from no input.

"Yea...Can we get off the Sasuke topic (un)?"Both blondes asked, at the same time. Silence and Yoshitune anime sweatedropped and snickered silently.

Deidara carried Ino bridal style into the kitchen to checkin with Pein if he was there....fortunately he was.

"So...what happened?"Pein asked, looking up from his coffee and Amegakure paper. Only Pein and Konan were in the kitchen. She was doing the dishes but turned around when she sensed their entrances.

"....I got saved."Ino muttered, she didn't want everyone to know that she had to be saved by Itachi's little brother.

"Is that so?"Konan asked with a smirk, sensing Ino's emotional change when brought up the Sasuke subject.

"Uh Huh."Ino said, with a head nod,"I wanna pick up Jinta today. He'll be so happy seeing me home."

"...True to that, but your foot is still broken. You need to keep off of that, un."Deidara lectured. Konan and Ino snickered when he turned his back and Ino mouthed,_"I'm still going."_

Pein shook his head with a smile on his face, and Deidara was still turned around so he had no idea what was going on. Then he turned around with a confused look on his face to see Pein shaking his head and Konan with a smile. But Ino's face was completely blank of any emotion.

"???"Deidara was still confused. But he shrugged it off with one sentence,"I'll be back. I'm going to pick up Jinta."

"Okay..."Ino said, with a smile...that quickly transfered into a smirk when he had left.

"I'll leave in a few minutes...So what's been going on since I left?"Ino asked, from the couch with one of her legs propped up.

"Oh..nothing really happened. You know, everyone being whoever they are,"Konan said, with a nod from Pein. Pein then got up and left the room with Konan following him. After that, Ino decided it was time to leave. She numbed her foot again and unsealed the door.

--

"What's going on, un?"Deidara said to himself aloud after witnessing the empty town. Amegakure didn't have a big population, but it usually had a few people at least in the town's streets.

"I don't fucking know. But I'm gonna find out,"Hidan said, appearing next to Deidara in a second. Kakuzu next to him and so was Itachi and Kisame.

"I thought you two were on a mission, yeah?"Deidara questioned the pair's motives.

"Finished early,"Kisame answered flatly.

"Be on your guard."Itachi said quietly. He was looking around, his Sharingan already activated.

"I don't need you to tell me, dammmit!"Hidan retorted.

"If he didn't, you probably wouldn't know."Kakuzu said, giving a throaty laugh. Hidan opened his mouth to retort something but an explosion gained all of their attention.

"That was not me, un,"Deidara whispered.

Itachi nodded and him and the blue skinned man hopped toward the explosions wake.

A string of kunais flew out of the darkness of an alley at the three left. All three dodged and Kakuzu and Hidan ran down there with Hidan yelling.

"Wait up you stitched bastard!!!"

Deidara smirked before sprinting toward the ninja academy. After all, his adopted son was there, and could possibly most likely be in danger.

He opened the door and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw most of the child of the town's parents.

"What's going on, un?"He asked.

"We don't know. The jonin of this academy won't let us know anything."The brunette lady closes to him.

His attention diverted to the staircase next to the information desk when a 4-squaded jonin group ran down. He pushed past through everyone and immediatelycrossed over to them.

"What the hell is going on here, un?"

"Um...There..."One spoke up. But he quickly backed down when he saw Deidara's glare.

"Spit it out, yeah."He muttered, darkly.

"Some rogue ninjas are up there, holding the children hostage. We can't get them out, no matter how many squads we send up there,"The captain, maybe, said speaking up for the loss of words. The little crowd of parents gasped out and some cried.

"I'll check it out, un,"Deidara said, already sprinting up the stairs.

IM SRRY I HAVENT BEEN ON IN A WHILE...ITS JUST I WAS GROUNDED T.T THAT SUX...I STILL AM BUT IM ON AT SKOOL...SO I CANT GET IN TROUBLE THERE SO OH WELL...ILL TRY N GET MY LAPTOP BACK THOUGH....THE LAST CHAPTER T.T I CANT WAIT THEN I CAN START THE SEQUEL!!!


	27. Chapter 27: Tobi's Attack

Chapter 27: Tobi....

The last chapter of this story.....enjoy....and enjoy the preview of the sequel as well.....

--

Deidara ducked as a string of kunais aimed straight for his head flew his way. He looked up and growled...of course it would be that bastard here....

--

"Ino!!"Itachi called, seeing the blonde from ontop of the rooftop where he and Kisame were battling a deranged maniac. But he left it to Kisame since he doesn't enjoy fighting whereas Kisame does.

Ino looked up and jumped to land next to him.

"What's going on?"She asked, with a confused look written all over her face.

"As you can see, Amegakure is under attack. By who, I don't know. I'm gonna go inform Leader-sama since I think Kisame has it under control over here."Itachi explained,"But go check on the ninja academy, Deidara headed that way about 10 minutes ago,"

"Thanks,"Ino called over her shoulder, sprinting towards the academy like her pants were on fire. Itachi nodded and ran back toward base.

She bursted open through the doors and eyed the panicked parents.

"Yamanaka-san!"A voice called from her right side. She turned and nodded at a parent she had become friends with.

"Eh? So what's with this place?"She asked, the brunette woman.

"Some rogue ninjas attacked here and the jonin couldn't get them out....But Deidara-san is up there now."Sakumo said.

"Thanks,"Ino said, already heading over to the stairs. Now some of the parents still didn't like Ino and she expected them to stay in her way as usual. But this time was different, they acknowledged her presence and parted the way like Moses and The Red Sea.

(W00T! Go bible!!)

The parents got giddy for some reason so Ino looked up the stairs and saw the children filing down. She stoof by them and took out a kunai for each hand in case something were to go wrong. Her attention was diverted when an explosion went off upstairs.

'Deidara'She thought.

"Looks like we'll have some fun with the children brother!"A voice called out, two figures running into the academy. They ran in and startled some of the children going to their parents.

"Mother!!"A little girl cried, as one of the intruders picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

'Crap! They're fast!'Ino thought as she ran to catch the little girl.

"Gotcha!"Ino said, smiling down at the little girl and running her over to her mother. The mother smiled at Ino but frowned when she realized her other two children were still out there....and were the intruder's next targets.

"Bitch."One called out, while the other took out of a kunai and gave a running head start toward the brother and sister. Ino's eyes widened and she ran to try and intercept the attack...but realized she was gonna be too late. That is until....

"Shit!"The running one cried, when a big, white dog jumped out of the crowd and bit into his hand.

"Yoshitune! Get them to their mother!!"Silence ordered, throwing the man into the wall.

"Hai!!"Yoshitune replied, scooping up the siblings onto his back. He ran over to the mother who plucked them off.

"Thank you,"She said, the tears streaming down her face.

"Silence! Yoshitune!"Ino called out, turning to them.

"Yo!"Both called out, looking up from the corpses on the ground of the brothers....who TRIED to take them on.

"Come on, we've gotta help Deidara-kun!"Ino said, with a smile on her face. Silence made a face and said,

"I thought your foot was broken."

"I numbed it...there are things that need to be done."Ino said, already at the bottom of the stairs. She ran up with Silence and Yoshitune following here.

"Mommy!!!"Jinta cried, from a corner. Ino, using her ANBU speed, ended up next to him. Jinta through his arms around her waist and cried quietly...after all, you'd be scared too if some person was attacking your ninja academy.

"Ino, un!!"Deidara said, not even turning around,"I told you to rest, yeah!!"

"I told her the same thing."Silence said, hopping into the fight.

"Baby, baby! Ino! You've come back for me."Ryoga yelled from across the room. Ino looked up and glared at him. Ryoga made a face and said,

"What's wrong? You don't love me anymore?"

"In fact, I don't!"Ino said,"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Ino left the clone with Jinta and was next to Deidara. She would fight along side him...if it killed her, she would save the both of them. After all, this was her ex coming back for revenge.

(Aww....this part made me tear up when I thought of it.)

"Well, thats a shame...I'll just have to make you love me."Ryoga said, with a dark look on his face. He glared at Deidara and charged at him.

Deidara sent a small clay bird at him and smirked when it exploded. However, Ryoga still came out of the cloud of smoke, unharmed.

"Shit, yeah!"He cursed, dodging a kunai.

Ino ran at him and unexpectingly kicked him in his stomach, sending him flying back into a wall. Ryoga wiped the blood that trickled out of his mouth and unsheathed a katana. He slashed, deranged-liked at Ino. She jumped back and smirked, satisfied that she had dodged his attack.

But that smile didn't last long, when blood trickled from a cut on her cheek. She wiped it, and she along with Deidara, went into taijutsu mode.

The threw a series of punchs, kicks, uppercuts, fists, whatever you name it at him. He got some damage but slashed out again, causing the duo to retreat.

Ryoga ran at Deidara, his katana poised, and ready for action. Deidara dodged the katana, but got kicked down the stairs. Ryoga then changed his path for Jinta. The Ino clone tried to stop him but was dispelled.

Ino's eyes widened and she jumped in front of the katana that headed straight for the little boy.

"..Mommy!!"Jinta cried, seeing the katana being stuck through her stomach. Ryoga's eyes widen as well, he didn't expect to get Ino hurted, he truly was gonna take her back with him, no matter the costs.

"I'm fine, Jinta. Yoshitune, get him out of here!"She ordered, before the blood trickled out of her mouth.

"Yes ma'am!!"He said, scooping up the unwilling boy.

"Noo!!!"Jinta yelled, digging his claws into Yoshitune's back. Yoshi yelped and flinched but kept on going. Deidara appeared at the top of the stairs and immediately got angry.

(O.O)

He punched Ryoga and quickly grabbed a chunk of clay. Angry still, he poured his chakra into it and threw it at the still shocked man.....

It exploded and Deidara smirked. But the smirk left his face when he turned back around. The katana was still in Ino's stomach. He ran over and took it out.

"Ino! Stay with me, un!"He said, as her eyes started fluttering close. She looked at him and said.

"It's okay...I wanted to protect him...and you. If I die...know this...I'll always love you and I'll always be watching you."She whispered.

"No, yeah! You're not going anywhere! You're gonna stay on this earth, with me and Jinta, yeah! You can't leave us, we need you, un."He said, picking her up, bridal style.

Deidara wasn't even trying to think about Ino dying. He ran as fast as he could and got the base in about 3 minutes.

"Konan! Someone, yeah!! Ino's seriously hurt!!"He yelled, running into the living room and laying Ino on the floor.

"I got this!!"Ichigo yelled, jumping off the couch and sitting next to her,"Deidara, get me some medical supplies. And hurry, she doesn't have a lot of time."

"Un."Deidara yelled, running out of the living room.

"Itachi-kun. Get me some towels."

"Kisame, boil some water. I'll need to sterilize some stuff,"She ordered, immediately they both ran about. Konan sat, awkwardly next to Ino and Temari stood by for orders and support.

--

An a few hours later...

Ino awoke to be in her and Deidara's room. She looked around and saw him sitting in a chair next to the bed, sleep.

"She's up!"Ino looked up to see Ichigo, Itachi, Konan, and Temari all crowded, standing in the doorway.

Ino tried to sit up, but was blocked by Deidara's hand.

"Rest, yeah."He smiled. Ino groaned and layed back down.

"Mommy!"Jinta yelled, overjoyed and pushing people out of the way to get over to her. He hugged her painfully, hurting her healing body.

"Ouch, Jinta!!"She said.

"Gomen."He said, sitting on the bed next to her,"I'm glad you didn't die....you can't die on me and Daddy..."

"I know.."Ino smiled, hugging both of her boys. Well, technically her boy and man.

"I've got some news though..."Ichigo said, her face not displaying any emotion. She pushed everyone out except Deidara.

"Ino..what I'm about to tell you is not good."Ichigo said.

"Go on."Both blondes urged.

"Due to the seriousness of the injury...I don't know if you'll ever be able to have kids...ever....Whoever you were fighting, got you right in your.........I don't even have to say it."Ichigo said.

Deidara watched the tears slowly roll out of Ino's eyes. He reached forward, and wiped them away.

"It's okay, un. It's not your fault."He soothed, rubbing her back. She sobbed into his shirt. He didn't even care if he was shirt was getting wet from her tears.

"I'll leave you two alone."Ichigo said, closing the door behind her.

Not even a minute later, Hidan bursted in,"So what's going o-!..I'll just be going."

He said, closing the door behind him after seeing the glare from Deidara and the tears and the sobbing from Ino.

--

"Is she gonna be alright?"Konan and Temari asked Ichigo when she entered the living room.

"...."Ichigo opened her mouth, but didn't say anything before leaving the room again. Everyone in the living room exchanged some looks before Pein entered. Not a single scratch on him.

"Well...that takes care of the intruders."He smirked....but it disappeared when he noticed the mood,"What's wrong with everyone?"

"Well...."Kisame started but never finished.

"Spit it out."He urged.

"WE don't know...Ichigo-chan won't tell us."Itachi finished, rolling his eyes at Kisame,"Ino was seriously injured and something's going on...but we don't know."

"I see....I've got news too."He said, taking a seat by his pregnant Konan.

Everyone turned to him and he said.

"Amegakure is rid of the intruders....but I lost Tobi...He disappeared..."

"That like?"Hidan asked, from his seat next to Temari.

"Yea....We'll just have to wait until he comes back or whatever..."Pein said, taking Konan's hand in his.

--

Deidara closed the door after him, and Ino was asleep.

'....That sucks...If only I was there to take the blow instead of here'He thought, mentally scolding himself.

He entered the living room and instantly all eyes were on him.

"What happened!?"Hidan yelled, from across the room. Even Jinta looked up from his seat at the table.

"...."

"It's Ino...."He said, quietly. But everyone still heard her.

"Go on..."Kisame said.

"He doesn't have to tell if he doesnt want to!"Temari spoke up.

"It's alright..Ino..might not be able to have children."He said, sitting down at the table next to Jinta. Just about everyone gasped and looked shocked.

"It's only a guess though...Anything's possible."Ichigo said, entering the living room again,"I think she will though..with that strange chakra she has, she may have full recovery."

"She'd better."Hidan said...not joking at all.

--

I'm sorry for ending the story on bad terms but that's alright...not every story has a happy ending. Anywayz here's the sneak peek to the sequel!!!!! *drumroll*

Konanxpein0 brings you........"Akatsuki Killerz"

"Congrats Ino!!!"Konan yelled, hugging one of her best friends. Temari, Konan, and Ino were all in the kitchen, making dinner.

"Now you'll get to feel the pain but joy of childbirth."Konan smirked.

"Yea...not looking forward to that part."Ino said flatly, unconsciously putting her hand to her stomach. Ichigo's prediction about Ino not being able to have a child was wrong after all.

"Is it fucking done yet!?"Hidan's voice called from the table.

"Hidan! Shut the hell up!"Kakuzu retorted. Hidan turned to the masked guy and yelled back.

"I'm fucking hungry! Ain't my fault!"

All 3 women rolled their eyes and grabbed the bowls. The dinner was miso ramen and sushi, but who cares, you can't go wrong with ramen.

"About time!"Hidan yelled, eyeing the bowl Temari placed in front of him.

"Ah Shaddup."Ino said, placing one in front of Deidara and Jinta.

"Looks good, un."Deidara complimented as the smell wafted up his nose. His tongue hands deliriously licked at the steam coming from the bowl.

"It does."Pein added with everyone else nodding in agreement.

The only person not there to eat was Tobi, who had defected from the Akatsuki 5 years ago. He had tried to dispose of the Akatsuki by gathering followers and intruders, including Ryoga Shinji, Ino's ex lover. But he was killed when he got Deidara angry and went after Jinta for revenge of Ino not loving him anymore....

"Tastes good too."Jinta said, already stuffing his mouth full of noodles.

"It's not good to stuff your mouth, (un)."Both blondes scolded. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Hai."Jinta said.

"You know, Itachi-san..When are we gonna be able to meet this lady you're always sneaking out for?"Ino asked with a smirk.

"I have no clue what you're talking about."He said, simply.

"Yea, Itachi-san when?"Kisame spoke up too.

"What did I say!?"Itachi yelled, glaring at the blue skinned man.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. No need to get that defensive."Sasori joked. He was actually eating yet he claimed he wasn't human anymore. Itachi glared at everyone and said.

"Anyone who says anything about that will experience 72 hours straight of that American show, Yo Gabba Gabba."He said, his sharingan blazing.

"Fine. You'll have to talk about it later."Pein said, simply back. Itachi activated his mangekyo sharingan. But when he saw it was Leader-sama who had said it...he deactivated it.

"Anywayz, Daddy, mommy. When do we get dessert?"Kasumi asked, pulling on Konan's sleeve.

Konan looked at her little girl and said,"After you finish eating."

Kasumi was Konan and Pein's daughter. You could tell she was gonna be a beauty like her mother. She had Konan's blue hair but Pein's rinnegan and michievous and bossy nature.

"I'm graduating earlier than everyone else."Jinta said, giving his little info.

"Really, un?"Deidara asked.

"Yea, Misuki-sensei said all Kara-chan have to do is pass the chuunin test and we're chuunin."Jinta explained. Ino beamed and said.

"I know you'll pass."She said.

--

That's all you get to view for the sequel....all you need to do is review more!!!!!! More reviews will inspire me to add my sequel up later than I plan...^.^

Thank you all to those who've read and review though...It;s been a good experience......ill add my sequel on soon...which is about next week on wednesday maybe.-.-


End file.
